Secret Koibito
by Miruru
Summary: CHAPTER 16 UP!::: RuHana-HanaRu Haruko finalmente se decide y se declara pero la negación de Rukawa es evidente. ¿Cómo reaccionará Hanamichi? ¿Y qué consequencias traerá esto a su relacion?
1. Capítulo 1 Inicio

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo??_

CAPITULO 1- INICIO 

Era lunes por la mañana, por la calle un muchacho muy alto y pelirrojo corría.

¡¡Llego tarde!! Si llego tarde... –dijo el chico aumentando su velocidad de repente.

Por fin después de una larga carrera avistó el instituto Shohoku, después de todo aún le quedaba tiempo pensaba mientras comenzaba a andar entrando ya por la puerta del instituto.

No hacía falta ni preguntar el mes para saberlo, con solo mirar el patio del instituto uno podía adivinarlo. A finales del año pasado habían quitado unos árboles y habían transplantado unos sakura que ahora lucían sus hermosas flores. Esa zona se había convertido en la preferida entre todas las chicas del instituto para declararse y mientras miraba hacia allí vio que había alguien.

"¿Quién será?" -pensaba mientras forzaba un poco la vista- "Pero si es... ¡el kitsune! ...No sé que demonios encuentran las tías en él" –pensó mosqueado Hanamichi mientras entraba en el instituto.

Rukawa se encontraba delante de una de sus muchas admiradoras. El corazón de la chica de primero latía muy deprisa mientras se daba ánimos para decirlo sin acobardarse mientras que a Rukawa le estaba entando sueño. La chica iba a comenzar a hablar cuando se percató de que Rukawa estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado en un árbol durmiendo.

¡¡Ru-Rukawa-san!! –gritó de lejos la chica que ya sabía que al chico de pelo negro no era muy prudente despertarle de cerca.

Rukawa lanzó un golpe al aire, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie recordando que hacía allí.

Rukawa-san qui-quiero decir q-que... Me gustas –espetó finalmente la chica.

Lo siento, tú a mi no –dijo Rukawa tajante

Si esas palabras las hubiese dicho cualquier otra persona hubiera sonado muchísimo mejor, el frío tono de Rukawa hacía que esas palabras sonasen mucho más duras. Aunque para el jugador del Shohoku le pareció lo más normal del mundo, la chica se echó a llorar y se marchó corriendo.

"Menudo comienzo" –pensó Rukawa mientras entraba en el instituto.

Una vez allí se cambió los zapatos y se dirigió al aula de segundo. El numerito de esa mañana ya se estaba convirtiendo en el pan de cada día y Rukawa cada día decía lo mismo y tenía que aguantar las mismas reacciones.

"¿Cuántas chicas hay en primero? ...No se acaban nunca" –pensó Kaede un poco cansado.

No podía corresponderle a ninguna de esas chicas, no sentía nada por ellas, ni por ninguna chica sobre la faz de la tierra, él solo tenía ojos para él ¿qué le podía hacer? Entró en la clase con la determinación de concentrarse... en dormir hasta la hora de comer y así lo hizo, para disgusto del profesor.

Ya era la hora de comer, Hanamichi se dirigió a su gundam para poder hablar mientras comían. Cuando vio a Yohei la cara de Hanamichi cambió en una amplia sonrisa.

¡Eh Yohei! –gritó Hanamichi.

Glups

No te olvides, ¿eh? –dijo Hanamichi con una amplia sonrisa.

¿De qué? –dijo Yohei sonriendo forzadamente.

De la apuesta, de la apuesta –dijo Hanamichi dando golpecitos en una mesa.

No recuerdo nada –dijo Yohei intentando finalizar la conversación.

¡No seas tramposo! Dijimos que si llegaba tarde a clase te pagaría el manga que tu quisieras y que si no, lo mismo pero a la inversa.

Esta bien toma... –dijo finalmente Yohei dándole el dinero.

Fuiste muy ingenuo al pensar que después de hacer una apuesta iba a llegar tarde –dijo Ookusu.

Ja, ja, ja nadie ganará nunca al tensai Sakuragi ja, ja, ja.

Cuando por fin acabaron la comida aún les quedaba tiempo hasta que empezaran las clases así que Sakuragi fue a dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba a su querida Haruko, iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que un pie apareció en su camino haciendo que cayera al suelo, levantó la vista y en la puerta vio al chico de pelo negro que más odiaba.

Do'aho –dijo Rukawa

¡Kitsune teme! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?! –dijo Hanamichi levantándose.

Me apetecía –dijo Rukawa con una cara neutral.

¡¡Teme!! Me haces eso porque temes que te arrebate toda la poca fama que te queda, ¿no es así kitsune? –dijo Hanamichi esperando la contestación de Rukawa.

Si tú lo dices... –dijo Rukawa entrando al aula.

Por cierto kitsune, ¿qué hacías esta mañana al lado de los sakura?

Rechazando a una chica –dijo Rukawa despreocupado.

Puf, no sé que ven en ti, solo eres un inexpresivo kitsune.

La expresión de Rukawa cambió en un segundo y le metió un puñetazo a una pared, estaba enfadado aunque no pudo seguir viendo la expresión de Rukawa ya que éste se giró y se puso a mirar por la ventana, Hanamichi no salía de su asombro.

Eh... ki-kitsune –dijo acercándose a Rukawa.

¿No estabas buscando a alguien? Pues se te va a hacer tarde do'aho –dijo Rukawa sin girarse.

El rostro de Rukawa aún mostraba algún signo de estar enfadado por eso no quería girarse. Ese do'aho lo había logrado, no soportaba que lo llamaran inexpresivo, si se lo decían en broma aún podía soportarlo pero que alguien se burlase de él por eso le ponía enfermo sobre todo si era alguien que le importaba.

Hanamichi salió de la clase muy sorprendido por ese repentino ataque de furia de Rukawa, muy pocas veces se le veía tan enfadado. Mientras caminaba pensaba en ello cuando de repente se encontró la persona que estaba buscando.

Haruko-san –dijo Hanamichi muy feliz.

Sakuragi-kun, ¿qué tal? –dijo Haruko con una amplia sonrisa.

Muy bien –respondió Hanamichi ligeramente sonrojado.

Ah, mi hermano me dio muchos recuerdos para todos los del equipo.

¿Qué tal esta?

Bien, estudiando muy duro –dijo Haruko.

Bueno, ya es la hora de volver a clase. Me voy.

Nos vemos Sakuragi-kun.

"Haruko..." –pensaba Hanamichi muy sonrojado.

Otra vez se fue hacía la clase cuando de repente le volvió a la cabeza la reacción de Rukawa.

Cuando acabaron las clases Rukawa se dirigió al club de básquet como hacía siempre, en los vestuarios se cambió la ropa y se puso la que utilizaba para entrenar. Se quedó quieto y volvió a darle un golpe a la pared, maldita sea esas palabras lo habían molestado mucho.

El equipo de básquet había variado bastante, ya no estaban ni Mitsui (el cual finalmente decidió dejarlo e intentar entrar en alguna universidad), ni Kogure, ni Akagi, quedaban unos cuantos de los que se apuntaron el año pasado en primero, los nuevos de primero, un chico nuevo de tercero y por supuesto Ryota. El entrenado seguía siendo Anzai y la manager Ayako. No había entre los nuevos nadie que destacara mucho excepto dos personas: un tal Nishida de primero que era muy bueno con los triples y que podía sustituir perfectamente a Mitsui y un tal Hakkai que era de tercero y no defendía nada mal, había entrado porque quería formar parte del famoso Shohoku.

Entró en el gimnasio y se encontró con que estaba vacío, seguramente había salido un poco antes, así que comenzó a practicar los tiros. Al poco rato llegaron todos y comenzaron las prácticas como hacían siempre. Las prácticas terminaron antes de lo normal y tuvieron que marcharse por una reunión que tenían que hacer los profesores en el gimnasio.

Hanamichi no estaba acostumbrado a salir tan pronto del entrenamiento y por eso no sabía que hacer. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y entonces encontró algo que no recordaba, el dinero que le había ganado a Yohei así que se dirigió a una librería a ver que manga decidiría comprarse. Al llegar a la pequeña librería donde habitualmente compraba se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse allí a quien menos esperaba.

"El kitsune también lee manga... Nunca lo habría imaginado" – pensaba asombrado.

Hanamichi entró en la librería y se acercó a la zona donde ponían los mangas, es decir, donde estaba Rukawa.

Kitsune, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hanamichi.

Pues lo mismo que tú, do'aho –respondió Rukawa sin mirarle

¿Lees manga? –preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido.

¿Es que no puedo leer manga?

Los dos se callaron y continuaron mirando que comprarse, al rato Rukawa cogió un manga y se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar. Al principio Hanamichi no le dio importancia hasta que recordó que quería preguntarle sobre su comportamiento ese mediodía, así que cogió el primer manga que vio sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pagó y salió detrás de Rukawa.

¡¡Eh kitsune espera!! –gritó Hanamichi corriendo.

El grito de Hanamichi hizo que Rukawa parara, se giró y esperó hasta que Hanamichi le alcanzó, aún iba con el manga en la mano.

¿Qué quieres do'aho? –preguntó Rukawa extrañado.

¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado hoy a la hora de comer?

Nada –dijo Rukawa sin cambiar su expresión.

¿Cómo que nada? La gente no va pegando a las paredes porque no les pasa nada.

¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

Hanamichi se sonrojó porque se dio cuenta de que estaba dando esa impresión. Rukawa pensaba que ojalá fuese así pero ya sabia que el do'aho le odiaba.

¡¡Yo no me preocupo por ti kitsune!! –gritó Hanamichi rojo y moviendo los brazos incesantemente.

Rukawa se quedó mirando a Hanamichi, o esa era la impresión que se estaba llevando él. Los ojos azules del chico le estaban comenzando a intimidar y a ponerlo nervioso y no entendía muy bien el porqué. Ahora que se fijaba bien, Rukawa no le estaba mirando a la cara... si no en una zona más baja... ¿¡Qué demonios estaba mirando ese kitsune!?

No sabía que leyeses ese tipo de manga do'aho... –dijo finalmente Rukawa.

¿Eh? –dijo Hanamichi sin entender las palabras del chico.

Hanamichi se había quedado muy sorprendido, levantó su mano y miro la tapa del manga que había comprado al azar y se dio cuenta de que era...

¡¡E-Esto es yaoi!! –dijo Hanamichi enrojeciendo y mirando el contenido para verificar que no se equivocaba.

Pero si lo has comprado tu... tu sabrás lo que lees –dijo Rukawa.

¡Lo he cogido sin mirar! ¿Y tú qué has comprado? –le preguntó a Rukawa para cambiar de tema.

Este manga de básquet... se llama Slam Dunk –dijo Rukawa enseñándole el manga- pero no tenía ni idea de que leyeses ese tipo de manga...

¡Te repito que no lo había mirado! –dijo Hanamichi otra vez rojo como un tomate- No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿eh kitsune?

¿Por qué? No te tiene que dar vergüenza leer ese tipo de manga... –dijo Rukawa con ganas de que Hanamichi se pusiera más rojo.

¡¡¡Kitsune teme!!! Como digas algo ya te puedes preparar –dijo Hanamichi mientras se iba corriendo

Rukawa estaba muy contento (aunque a primera vista no se notase xD), esa tarde había podido estar con su do'aho más de lo que él hubiese esperado. Ya que no podía darle su cariño le gustaba hacerlo rabiar y le había gustado mucho poder verlo tan rojo y tan mono. Así que Rukawa se fue a su casa muy contento por haber estado con Hanamichi.

Después de alejarse un buen trozo de Rukawa dejó de correr. Como ese kitsune se atreviera a cambiar algo de lo que en verdad había ocurrido se iba a enterar. Al poco rato de caminar comenzó a llover, para no mojarse Hanamichi corrió el trozo que le quedaba hasta su casa, al entrar se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que cuando entró en la cocina buscó una nota que efectivamente estaba encima de la mesa.

Hana-chan, hemos ido a cenar por ahí, volveremos tarde así que no nos esperes levantado. Te quiere, mamá –leyó en voz alta Hanamichi.

Ya volvía a estar solo de noche, cuando tenían dinero sus padres se daban unas cenas y posteriormente unas fiestas hasta las tantas y Hanamichi tenía que quedarse en casa solo, en ese aspecto sus padres se comportaban los dos como unos irresponsables. La suerte era que por lo menos la cena se la dejaban echa, así que comenzó a buscar el plato de cena y lo único que encontró fue un puñado de yenes así que supuso que tendría que salir a comprar algo para cenar. Hanamichi fue a su habitación, se cambió el uniforme mojado, lo puso sobre un radiador, cogió un paraguas y salió a comprar su cena. Se metió en el supermercado más cercano a comprar algo que solo tuviese que meter en el microondas, fue a la caja, pagó y salió de nuevo a la calle. Cuando ya llegaba a su casa se chocó contra una chica que iba corriendo bajo la lluvia sin paraguas.

¡¡Ha-Haruko-san!! –se sorprendió Hanamichi.

Sakuragi-kun

Si quieres pasar a mi casa... si no vas a llegar empapada a tu casa... –dijo Hanamichi deseando que le dijese que sí.

Gracias Sakuragi-kun –dijo Haruko aceptando la invitación, para alegría de Hanamichi.

Entraron en casa de Hanamichi, ella se quedó en el salón y él fue al lavabo a buscar una toalla para Haruko

Gracias, Sakuragi-kun.

De nada, ¿cómo es que estabas por aquí?

He estado en casa de una amiga y cuando he salido me he dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo un buen chaparrón.

Si quieres yo te dejo un paraguas.

Gracias –dijo Haruko sonriendo.

Hanamichi fue a buscar un paraguas y cuando volvió vio a Haruko con una expresión como triste... era una expresión que no sabía explicar muy bien.

¿Daijobu, Haruko-san? –preguntó Hanamichi preocupado

¡Oh! Sí... es que mañana es un día muy importante.

¿Qué pasa mañana? –pregunto intrigado Hanamichi.

Mañana me voy a declarar a Rukawa.

El pelirrojo entró como en estado de shock, al otro día su querida Haruko se iba a declarar a su odiado Rukawa.

Aunque ya sé su respuesta... Pero no importa porque me comienza a gustar otra persona y eso me haría ver si es lo que yo pienso lo que él siente por mí.

¿Y-Y quién es ese otro? –preguntó Hanamichi intrigado.

Aún no te lo puedo decir Sakuragi-kun

Después de hablar un rato, Haruko se despidió diciendo que llegaba tarde a casa. Hanamichi se fue a su habitación y se estiró en la cama. ¿Quién debía ser esa persona de quién Haruko se estaba enamorando? ¿Qué le contestaría Rukawa a Haruko? Seguramente le contestaría que no y eso aliviaba a Hanamichi... ¡Cómo se pasase con Haruko ya se podía preparar! Después de pensar un rato Hanamichi se quedó completamente dormido.

Buenouuu!! Hasta aquí el primer capitulou n.n! Es mi primer fanfic yaoi (bueno x el momento solo es shonen ai... mas adelante intentare poner algun lemon -)

**Sobre los padres de Hana... Ya sé que se supone que no tiene padres pero al comenzar a escribirlo aun no había llegado a esa parte así que tranquilous que más adelante arreglo todo el cacao de lo de su padre xDD. También se que el titulo del primer capitulo no es muy original pero no tenia muchas ideas sobre como nombrarlou **

**Bueno espero que dejen review para criticar y alabar n.n Y no tardare mucho en poner mas capítulos ya que tengo escrito hasta el 9 xD.**

**Jya!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba **


	2. Capítulo 2 Reacciones y consequencias

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo??_

CAPITULO 2- REACCIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS 

Nunca hubiese pensado que ese día hubiese sido tan diferente a los demás y que le hubiese acarreado tantos problemas.

A eso de la hora de comer Rukawa recibió una citación en el tejado, sin sospechar nada subió y al abrir la puerta vio a la chica de pelo castaño esperándole. Rukawa había perdido todo el interés de repente, hasta había llegado a pensar que tal vez se trataba de alguien que buscaba pelea pero al ver la chica se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado

Rukawa-kun... –dijo Haruko finalmente.

¿Qué querías? –preguntó Rukawa fríamente.

Aunque ya sé lo que me dirás quiero decirte algo... Me gustas, ¿quieres salir conmigo? –dijo Haruko algo roja.

No me interesas nada. No saldré contigo. –dijo Rukawa duramente.

Ya me lo imaginaba... –dijo Haruko comenzando a llorar- ¿Podrías decirme si es que hay alguien que te gusta?

¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir? –dijo Rukawa aún más fríamente.

E-Es lo último que te pido, por favor –dijo Haruko sin dejar de llorar.

... Pues sí –dijo finalmente Rukawa pensando que así le dejaría en paz.

Haruko se marchó corriendo y Rukawa se apoyó en la baranda mirando hacia el cielo donde una nube negra parecía anunciar lo que se avecinaba.

Hanamichi llevaba todo el día nervioso, la sola idea de todo lo que podía pasar ese mismo día hacía que se pusiera frenético. No había probado bocado ya que un gran nudo de nervios ocupaba su estómago en su totalidad. Desde el día anterior no había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensando quién podría ser ese segundo hombre en el corazón de Haruko. Un ruido hizo que Hanamichi saliese de sus pensamientos, era el ruido de unos pasos, alguien venía corriendo. La puerta de la clase se abrió con un golpe seco y allí delante vio a Haruko. La muchacha parecía muy alterada, venía llorando y su expresión era muy triste.

Ha-Haruko-san –dijo sorprendido al ver a su querida en aquel estado.

¡Sa-Sakuragi-kun! –dijo Haruko corriendo y abrazándose a Hanamichi que se había puesto de pie.

¿Qué... qué te ha pasado? –dijo Hanamichi que no sabía si estar contento porque Haruko le estaba abrazando o triste por el estado de animo de la chica.

Yo ya lo sabía, sabía que me iba a rechazar. Pero decirme... decirme...

Haruko no podía continuar hablando ya que el llanto se hizo más grande al igual que la ira de Hanamichi. ¡Ese maldito kitsune se iba a enterar! Dejó a Haruko a cargo de una amiga y se dirigió al tejado. Cuando llegó allí Rukawa aún estaba apoyado en la baranda aunque decidió no perder los nervios, primero se enteraría de que le había dicho a Haruko y luego le daría su merecido. Se acercó a donde estaba apoyado Rukawa y mientras pensaba como entablar una conversación miraba la terraza del edificio secundario del instituto que era más bajo que en el que estaban y que quedaba pegado al edificio principal. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes negras y en aquel momento comenzó a chispear.

¿Qué es lo que quieres do'aho? –pregunto Rukawa.

Hanamichi quedó un poco sorprendido porque parecía que Rukawa había leído sus pensamientos, luego se alejo unos pasos mientras Rukawa se giraba hacía Hanamichi y se apoyaba en la baranda.

¿Qué es lo que le has dicho a Haruko? –pregunto Hanamichi intentando calmarse un poco.

Que no me interesaba para nada –dijo Rukawa mirando hacía un lado.

Hanamichi no pudo aguantar más su rabia, ni la lluvia podía apagar su ira, se abalanzó hasta donde estaba Rukawa y le propinó un buen puñetazo que hizo que Rukawa se moviese haciendo un esfuerzo sin conseguir ningún resultado y su cuerpo se precipitó hacía atrás. Hanamichi recuperó la serenidad pero se dio cuenta de que el chico de pelo negro no estaba.

"¿No me digas que ha...?" –se preguntaba Hanamichi atónito.

Se pegó a la barandilla y dirigió su vista hacía abajo, y de la cara de Hanamichi desapareció toda expresión, estaba paralizado por la visión del cuerpo inerte de Rukawa sobre la terraza del edificio inferior mientras los dos seguían mojándose por la incesante lluvia.

Hanamichi no podía apartar la vista de donde yacía Rukawa, estaba tan asombrado, el chico había caído de una altura, para él, considerable. De repente se le acudió la idea de que a lo mejor no se había hecho tanto como parecía y estaba fingiendo.

¡Kitsune contesta! –dijo Hanamichi gritando.

No te hagas el gracioso, porque esto no tiene ya ninguna gracia –volvió a gritar Hanamichi.

Entonces Hanamichi reaccionó como si el trueno que acababa de sonar le hubiese devuelto a la realidad. Entró corriendo dentro del edificio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras corriendo, cuando por fin llegó a la planta baja un profesor le detuvo.

¿Se puede saber que haces aún fuera de clase? Las clases ya han empezado. Debes... –sermoneaba el profesor

¡Es urgente llame a una ambulancia! ¡¡Un chico se ha caído desde la terraza del edificio principal al del secundario!! –gritó Hanamichi interrumpiendo el sermón del profesor.

La cara del profesor se tornó pálida y se marchó corriendo a la sala de profesores a llamar. Hanamichi por su parte fue corriendo por el patio enfangado hasta el edificio secundario y comenzó a subir las escaleras. ¿Por qué demonios estaba corriendo tanto? No quería que muriese, aunque hubiese dicho todo aquello a Haruko tampoco lo odiaba hasta tal punto. Por fin llegó a la terraza y allí Rukawa seguía tirado en el suelo inmóvil, Hanamichi se acercó e intentó hacerle reaccionar pero nada conseguía. Por lo menos Hanamichi notó que respiraba es decir que no lo había matado.

¡Maldito kitsune! Siempre tienes que estar molestando –dijo Hanamichi mientras sin poderlo controlar comenzaban a brotar dos lagrimas de sus ojos que se fundían con la lluvia.

Estaba tan aliviado... Por un momento había llegado a pensar que le iban a condenar por asesinato. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, la mayoría de veces sus arrebatos de ira no hacían más que darle problemas. Al rato tres profesores con paraguas llegaron hasta la terraza y esperaron hasta que la ambulancia llegó. Dos enfermeros pusieron a Rukawa en una camilla y lo bajaron, parecía que se iban a ir sin decir nada pero otro enfermero se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

¿Alguien ha estado presente en el momento del accidente? –preguntó.

Y-Yo... –dijo Hanamichi mientras recordaba como por su culpa Rukawa había caído.

Acompáñanos en la ambulancia, nos explicarás como ha sucedido todo.

Rápidamente bajaron y entraron en la ambulancia, a Rukawa le habían puesto una mascarilla de oxigeno y mientras le preguntaban por lo ocurrido a Hanamichi, miraba a Rukawa de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaron al hospital se llevaron a Rukawa hacía dentro y Hanamichi se sentó en la sala de espera. Se sentía con el deber de quedarse hasta saber algo. Las horas pasaban lentamente, algunos profesores vinieron, otros se marcharon y cuando acabaron las clases el único que fue al hospital fue Yohei.

Hola Hanamichi-kun –dijo Yohei.

Hola, ¿no ha venido nadie más? –preguntó Hanamichi.

Los profesores no han contado nada de nada, yo me he enterado porque me he encontrado a un profesor saliendo del hospital y le he preguntado –dijo Yohei sentándose al lado de Hanamichi- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

Hanamichi le explicó todo lo ocurrido a Yohei y estuvieron hablando hasta que por fin salió un médico.

Chicos no tenéis porque preocuparos, no le ha pasado nada grave. Lo único que tiene es un golpe en la cabeza y la espalda un poco dolida. Tendrá que hacer reposo hasta que se cure.

Después de sentir aquello Hanamichi se quedó más tranquilo y decidió que se iría a su casa y que ya volvería al día siguiente para ver como estaba Rukawa.

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, al principio no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba hasta que por fin recordó lo sucedido, su do'aho había ido a hablar con él sobre la chica de la que, para desgracia suya, Hanamichi estaba enamorado, él se había enfurecido y le había pegado un buen puñetazo, había perdido el equilibrio y había caído. Recordaba que en aquel momento todo pareció ir a cámara lenta, instintivamente se había protegido los brazos y las piernas y posteriormente recordaba la sensación del golpe y nada más.

Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba la cual estaba muy bien iluminada, a su derecha tenía una ventana que se encontraba medio tapada por unas cortinas. Intentó levantarse pero un leve pinchazo en la espalda hizo que volviera a su posición inicial instintivamente, también se llevó la mano a la cabeza ya que le dolía y descubrió que la tenía vendada. El día fue transcurriendo para Rukawa, estar sin hacer nada le tenía un poco agobiado y aunque el médico le dijo que tenía que guardar reposo él quería salir de allí, el hospital solo le llevaba a la mente un único recuerdo y prefería no recordarlo. Así que finalmente se decidió, se puso una bata y comenzó a andar lentamente, salió de la habitación y cuando apenas había recorrido unos pasos se encontró delante con la mirada de color café que tanto conocía.

¿Se puede saber que haces aquí fuera? –preguntó Hanamichi con un gesto severo.

Escapando –dijo Rukawa sinceramente mientras se apoyaba en la pared buscando un alivio para su espalda.

Volvamos a la habitación –dijo Hanamichi cogiendo el brazo del chico y pasándoselo por su hombro para así ayudarle.

Rukawa estaba bastante emocionado, para que negarlo, su primera visita había sido de la persona que más quería y encima ahora le ayudaba y notaba la mano del pelirrojo aguantándole por la cintura aunque eso para Hanamichi solo fuese una ayuda y no nada de lo que pudiese pasar por la mente de Rukawa. Volvieron a entrar en la habitación, Rukawa se volvió a tumbar y por un momento se hizo el silencio.

¿Y cómo estas? –preguntó finalmente Hanamichi.

Bien de no ser por la espalda y la cabeza –dijo Rukawa mientras se llevaba una mano al vendaje de su cabeza.

T-Tengo que decirte que aunque te pasaste con Haruko y eso... pues... –dijo Hanamichi vacilando mientras Rukawa lo miraba muy curioso- que siento mucho haberte tirado desde tan alto.

Solo eran tres metros y algo –dijo Rukawa sin darle importancia.

Um... –Hanamichi bajó la cabeza, se sentía muy culpable y no podía remediarlo.

Do'aho, ¿tú no tendrías que estar en el entrenamiento? –dijo Rukawa recordando la hora que era.

Ah no tienes que preocuparte por eso, kitsune, esta mañana me he entrenado y esta tarde he dicho a Ayako-san que vendría a verte, ella me ha dicho que más tarde vendrían a verte así que hoy también finalizará pronto el entrenamiento.

Ah. –dijo Rukawa con la vista perdida- Oye... ¿No llevarás algo de comer en esa mochila no?

Pues no, ¿no me digas que el kitsune tiene hambre? –dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa burlona.

Rukawa giró su cara en gesto de negación aunque la verdad era muy diferente ya que su estómago resonó por toda la habitación en señal de protesta.

Ja, ja, ja, ja –comenzó a reír Hanamichi mientras Rukawa se ponía colorado.

¡Calla do'aho, no me gusta la comida de los hospitales! Me trae malos recuerdos –dijo Rukawa mientras volvía a girar la cara esta vez tratando de ocultarla.

¿Malos recuerdos...? Por cierto tengo que decirte que como me siento tan culpable puedes pedirme algo –dijo Hanamichi intentando que no sonara raro, él sólo quería quitarse el peso de la culpabilidad de encima.

¿Lo que quiera...? Pues... Quiero que vengas a verme al hospital tres horas cada día.

¿¡NA-NANI!? –gritó Hanamichi un poco rojo- ¿Por qué tendría que venir?

Solo perderás tres horas de entrenamiento –dijo Rukawa.

¡No es eso! No veo porque tengo que venir a verte todos los días.

¿No querías saber que malos recuerdos me traía el hospital? Si vienes te los explicaré.

N-No vendré –dijo Hanamichi dudando, la verdad es que sí que le interesaba que es lo que pasaba por la mente del inexpresivo chico.

Como quieras –dijo Rukawa finalizando la conversación.

Entonces Rukawa se puso un brazo encima de la cara, tapándole los ojos y puso una expresión de estar agotado. Hanamichi que estaba mirándole vio que el chico parecía agotado, puede que el dolor de espalda fuera más fuerte de lo que el chico de pelo negro admitía... Volvió a sentirse culpable y se dio cuenta que no iba a cumplir la determinación que se había impuesto de conceder lo que el chico quería aunque eso no era la petición que él se esperaba. Lo que él hubiese esperado era que se tuviera que humillar o algo por el estilo, no eso. Aunque finalmente cedió.

Rukawa... vale vendré –dijo Hanamichi.

"Bingo" –pensaba Rukawa.

En aquel momento en la mente de Rukawa un mini Rukawa bailaba el éxito que había tenido su plan. Sabía que el do'aho se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho y que si se fingía estar más mal de lo que estaba en verdad Hanamichi se sentiría culpable y cedería tal y como había ocurrido.

Pero no digas nada a nadie. Es un secreto. –dijo Hanamichi.

¿Qué es un secreto, Sakuragi Hanamichi? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Allí vieron a Ayako y a Ryota, los dos venían del instituto y allí estaban tal y como le habían dicho a Hanamichi. Los dos llevaban el uniforme del instituto y a primera vista parecían una pareja de enamorados.

Na-Nada, ¿verdad kitsune? –preguntó a Rukawa deseando que éste le siguiese el juego.

Son las tonterías de este do'aho –dijo Rukawa con un suspiro.

¡¡Kitsune teme!! –dijo Hanamichi enfadado.

Veo que tampoco estas tan grave Rukawa-kun –dijo Ryota sonriendo al ver que Hanamichi y Rukawa discutían como siempre.

¿Y cuando saldrás? –preguntó Ayako.

No lo sé, supongo que hasta que no mejore de lo de la espalda y lo de la cabeza nada de nada –dijo Rukawa.

Es que Hanamichi eres un bestia –dijo Ryota

Estaba esperando a que el jugador pelirrojo se picase, pero lo único que hizo éste fue bajar la cabeza. Rukawa se dio cuenta de que otra vez había adoptado aquella expresión.

"Ese do'aho... le da mucha importancia a las cosas" –pensaba Rukawa- Tampoco es para tanto. Supongo que según su forma de pensar me lo merecía.

Todos se quedaron un poco asombrados con las palabras de Rukawa, estas infundieron ánimo a Hanamichi ya que eso significaba que el chico de pelo negro no le guardaba rencor y así él podría hablarle como hacía normalmente. Ya era tarde así que se fueron a casa y Rukawa volvió a quedarse solo en aquel frío hospital.

"Es como aquella vez..." –pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana.

El final del chapter 2 xDDD Bueno pues me voy a inventar un poco el pasado de Rukawa así que espero que os guste y tal n.nU Tampoco me gusta el título que le he puesto al capítulo dos u.u que cruz... Suerte que algunos de los que tengo pensados para más adelante sí que me gustan porque si no xDDD Sobre este capítulo... sé que es un poco bestia tirar así a Rukawa pero es el inicio de una cosa mu' potita xD así que seamos pacientes...

Espero que les guste y que dejen review! Solo es un momento y a mí me hacen feliz xD

Jya!!

Miruru Yaoi Kuroba


	3. Capítulo 3 Heridas del pasado

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo??_

CAPITULO 3- HERIDAS DEL PASADO 

Después de las clases Hanamichi se puso una gorra y unas gafas y discretamente se dirigió al hospital. Como le había prometido iría a visitarlo tres horas al día pero eso no significaba que quisiera que todo el mundo se enterase. Cuando llegó al hospital se quedó pensando hasta que por fin pudo recordar el número de la habitación de Rukawa, se disponía a subir cuando una mujer alta se paró delante de él. Su figura era esbelta, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba suelto de manera que el ondeado se percibía perfectamente, lentamente se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba mostrando unos expresivos ojos azules.

¿Por un casual sabes la habitación de Kaede Rukawa? –dijo la mujer.

Pues ahora mismo iba a visitarle –dijo Hanamichi invitando a la mujer.

Voy contigo. –dijo la mujer mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

Los dos comenzaron a observarse mutuamente intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta. Esa mujer..., ¿quién sería?

¿De que conoces a Rukawa? –le preguntó la mujer.

Es compañero en el equipo de básquet, ¿y usted? –dijo Hanamichi mirándola.

Yo soy su madre –dijo devolviéndole la mirada- me han llamado los del colegio. Me llamo Emiko Sagasaki.

Ah, yo soy Sakuragi Hanamichi. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh, que suerte tiene Rukawa de poder estar junto a un chico tan guapo.

Hanamichi estaba un poco sonrojado aunque a la vez sorprendido, la madre de Rukawa no llamaba a su propio hijo por el nombre. Al fin llegaron a la planta que deseaban y se dirigieron allí. Al entrar en la habitación vieron que Rukawa estaba dormido.

Creo que me iré –dijo Emiko

No, no se vaya ya que ha venido hasta aquí... Ya le despierto yo –se ofreció Hanamichi – Eh kit... quiero decir Rukawa despierta, despierta.

Comenzó a zarandear al chico hasta que éste abrió los ojos y se disponía a dar un golpe hasta que reconoció la mirada de Hanamichi.

Despierta, que te he traído una visita –dijo Hanamichi pensando que le haría mucha ilusión ver a su madre.

Hola Rukawa –dijo su madre acercándose a la cama.

La cara de Rukawa adoptó la expresión de asombrado por un momento, al instante volvió a adoptar la expresión de siempre. Hanamichi al ver la reacción de Rukawa se dio cuenta de que para el chico de pelo negro la visita de su madre no era precisamente una alegría.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fríamente Rukawa.

Me han llamado del colegio, ¿y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó Emiko en un tono igualmente frío.

Nada –dijo Rukawa sin mirarla.

¿Y para esto he tenido que perder trabajo? ¡¡Si hubiera sido por mi no hubiese venido pero me insistieron tanto que tuve que decirles que si!! –de repente su tono se calmó de nuevo- Sólo eres un inútil inexpresivo, aunque antes se haya podido apreciar algo de expresión en tu estúpido rostro. Sintiéndolo mucho por ti mañana volveré a venir a verte.

Diciendo estas palabras Emiko salió por la puerta. El jugador pelirrojo del Shohoku estaba alucinando, esa mujer que parecía tan amable acababa de demostrar su verdadera personalidad. Las palabras habían sido durísimas y pasó su vista de la puerta por donde se había marchado Emiko al chico de pelo negro. Sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo, tenía la cabeza baja y no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Este... –dijo Hanamichi intentando cambiar esa atmósfera tan tensa que había dejado tras de si la madre de Rukawa.

No hace falta que te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado –dijo Rukawa sin levantar la cabeza

¿Acostumbrado...? –preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto atónito- "¿Qué clase de vida ha llevado Rukawa?"

Mis padres ahora están separados y se odian aunque hubo una época en que los tres éramos felices. Yo era un niño muy alegre... –comenzó a explicar Rukawa levantando ya la cabeza y mostrando su habitual rostro de indiferencia.

¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Alegre!? No me lo puedo creer –dijo asombrado Hanamichi.

Ya te enseñaré alguna foto y verás como es cierto –dijo Rukawa- bueno, ¿sigo o no?

Sí, sí –dijo Hanamichi tomando asiento muy interesado por el relato que Rukawa iba a explicar.

Según mi punto de vista de aquel momento todo iba bien, pero cuando crecí un poco más me di cuenta de que no. Cada noche mis padres discutían, yo lloraba y no soportaba sus gritos aunque por la mañana todo eran sonrisas y buenos tratos. Según ellos decían cuando era pequeño era muy fotogénico y me llevaban a castings para hacer anuncios mientras que ellos ganaban mucho dinero hasta que un día...

Rukawa paró su relato, Hanamichi le observaba ahora con un gesto compasivo, quería librarse de aquel recuerdo tan pesado o por lo menos compartirlo con alguien así que retomó su relato.

Aquel día mis padres volvían a discutir como siempre, yo me asomé y lo primero que vi fue el cuchillo reluciente que mi madre llevaba en la mano, lo segundo fue el rostro distorsionado por la ira de mi madre. Comenzó a gritarme que viniera con ella y mientras yo intentaba escaparme de ella me corté con ese cuchillo. Me senté en el suelo mirando la sangre salir de mi cuerpo, mis padres continuaron con su disputa pero aquella vez no lloré, continuaba mirando a mis padres que seguían con sus monótonas peleas con un gesto de indiferencia. Al rato una criada que teníamos en aquel entonces subió y al verme ensangrentado llamó a una ambulancia donde tuvieron que ingresarme ya que había perdido bastante sangre. Durante aquella temporada ninguno de ellos vino a visitarme al hospital lo único es que ya no sentía nada, solo indiferencia hacia aquellos padres a los que les importaba tan poco. Cuando me dieron el alta mi madre intentó llevarme a otro de esos castings para anuncios pero cuando me pidió que sonriera no lo hice, mi rostro había quedado bañado en la indiferencia y desde entonces comenzó a surgir ese estúpido mote... ¡Odio a esa mujer, odio a mi padre, les odio a los dos!

Hanamichi no podía creer todo lo que Rukawa le había explicado, la causa de su inexpresividad, el comportamiento de sus padres... ¡Y él que lo había llamado tantas veces inexpresivo! Se prometió no volver a llamarlo así nunca. Puede que le considerase su rival y hasta que le odiase (eso sí, ahora menos que antes) pero no quería levantar heridas del pasado tan dolorosas.

Se ha hecho tarde, ¿no deberías irte a tu entrenamiento? –dijo Rukawa con la cabeza bajada de nuevo.

S-Sí, ¿mañana me explicarás más, por favor? –preguntó Hanamichi con una mirada muy dulce.

Vale –dijo Rukawa sin levantar la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación pensando en todo lo que había descubierto sobre Rukawa aquella tarde, le interesaba mucho todo lo que le había pasado al chico y no sabía porque.

"Me gustaría ver una foto de Rukawa sonriendo" –pensaba Hanamichi mientras se dirigía de nuevo al instituto – "Me gustaría que volviese a sonreír"

En la habitación del hospital Rukawa levantó de nuevo la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas aunque su expresión era la de siempre.

"¿Lágrimas? ... Maldita sea, ¿por qué ha tenido que volver?" –se preguntaba Rukawa.

SUEÑO

Todo el ambiente tenía un tono lúgubre, una casa con mucha clase y en la puerta dos coches. Una mujer metía cosas en el maletero de un coche mientras que un hombre metía las suyas en el otro. En la puerta de la casa un niño de ojos azules y pelo negro les mira.

¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntaba la mujer extendiendo su mano.

¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntaba el hombre.

No, yo me quedo- respondió finalmente el chico.

Sin decir nada más los dos se alejaron, se montaron cada uno en un coche y se fueron. El chico entró dentro de la casa y se quedó mirando al interior que ahora parecía más solitario que nunca.

"No quiero saber nada de ellos. Aunque la soledad me asuste tanto prefiero vivir con miedo antes que con ellos."

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Despertó todo sudado, había estado teniendo pesadillas sobre su pasado toda la noche y al despertarse no se encontró con un panorama mejor, allí estaba su madre tal y como le había dicho el día anterior, miró el reloj de pared que había en la habitación y vio que aún quedaba rato hasta que Hanamichi viniese a visitarle. Pensar eso hizo que se pusiese nervioso, aún tendría que pasar un rato a solas con su madre.

Ayer por un momento vi asombro en tu rostro. Nunca pensé que volvería a ver alguna expresión en ese estúpido rostro

¿No me contestas? Ya veo que has perdido la poca educación que te inculqué... ¿Has hecho algo útil en estos años? Espero que no malgastaras el dinero que te enviábamos.

Soy jugador de básquet –respondió Rukawa.

¿Eso es lo único? Ahora vengo, voy a tomarme un café.

Emiko salió de la habitación mientras Rukawa suspiraba, se sentía más tranquilo una vez solo, su madre no era una compañía agradable. Con la mano se peinó su cabello, ya no quedaba mucho para que Hanamichi viniese y entonces se sentiría más seguro, él podía frenarlo, él podía frenar esa personalidad que comenzaba a salir desde la llegada de su madre, esa que le hacía ponerse violento. Al poco rato volvió a entrar la made de Rukawa que se quedó al pie de la cama junto a la ventana mientras removía el poco café que le quedaba.

He estado pensando en que no sé porque piensas que ser jugador de básquet es algo que me conformará. El básquet es un deporte inútil, perfecto para un inútil como tú y además ¿sabes qué? Creo que cuando venga Sakuragi me voy a divertir con él.

Rukawa, que ya llevaba un rato aguantando, se levantó de la cama, cogió a su madre por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared. Acto seguido levantó un brazo y cerró su puño, entonces su espalada le dio un fuerte pinchazo que hizo que soltara un débil gemido. Emiko sonrió al escucharle y entonces Rukawa habló.

No te atrevas a hacerle nada al do... quiero decir a Sakuragi, ¿me entiendes? Porque entonces será lo último que hagas en toda tu miserable vida.

Vaya, vaya si que te importa... Va, pégame, no te quedes con las ganas. Si haces todo el esfuerzo de pegarme te harás más daño en la espalda... pero míralo por el lado positivo me habrás dado un puñetazo por todo lo que te hice. Aunque no creo que te atrevas continúas siendo el mismo inútil sólo que ahora juegas a un deporte inútil.

Hanamichi había llegado al hospital como había cogido por costumbre, subió a la planta donde estaba la habitación pensando que descubriría ese día sobre el chico y como se tomaría esa sorpresa que estaban preparando a Rukawa. Cuando ya llegaba a la habitación de Rukawa escucho que alguien estaba gritando y era la voz de Rukawa.

¡¡No vuelvas a decir eso del básquet!!

Hanamichi se abalanzó sobre la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo, abriéndola rápidamente. Allí vio a Emiko aprisionada contra la pared y Rukawa cogiéndola por el cuello, en el suelo había derramado un vaso de café. Rukawa cogía con una mano a su madre mientras la otra se dirigía a su cara aunque todos pararon en seco y se quedaron mirando al recién llegado. La madre de Rukawa se percató de que éste había perdido su expresión de antaño, ella quería que su hijo se lesionase así no podría jugar.

Inútil inexpresivo –dijo provocándole.

Rukawa volvió a mirarla con esa mirada de odio y volvió a levantar el puño haciendo una mueca de dolor pero preparado para propinar el puñetazo, el pelirrojo se percató de la mueca del chico y se abalanzó sobre él deteniéndole.

¿Pero que haces do'aho? –gritaba Rukawa intentando liberarse.

¡¡No seas idiota si lo haces te lesionarás y no podrás jugar a básquet durante una buena temporada!! –gritaba Hanamichi mientras que le cogía por los brazos.

Siempre te tienen que vigilar porque eres un inútil –comenzó de nuevo la madre de Rukawa.

¡¡Usted váyase por favor, váyase y déjele en paz ya le ha hecho bastante!! –gritó Hanamichi.

Las palabras de Hanamichi hicieron que Rukawa parase y quedase soportado en los brazos de su pelirrojo, mientras que la madre de Rukawa, bastante chocada por las palabras de Hanamichi salió de la habitación y se marchó. Las palabras de Hanamichi habían alegrado mucho a Rukawa, su querido do'aho le había protegido de una de las personas que más daño le había hecho. Hanamichi ayudó a Rukawa a volver a ponerse en la cama y después se sentó en un sillón. Los dos estaban en silencio y de vez en cuando el uno miraba al otro sin que el otro se diese cuenta.

Gracias –dijo Rukawa finalmente.

De nada... –dijo el pelirrojo- "¿¡Me estoy sonrojando?!"

Giró la cabeza rápidamente ante el asombro de Rukawa que no entendía nada de nada.

"Lo que en realidad pasa es que me siento bien porque he hecho una buena acción, yo el gran tensai" – pensaba Sakuragi mientras recuperaba su tranquilidad habitual.

El silencio volvió a predominar en la habitación hasta que por la puerta entraron Ryota y Ayako los cuales quedaron muy sorprendidos por el silencio que había en la habitación ya que esperaban encontrarles peleando.

¡Hola chicos! –saludó Ayako sonriendo- Que silenciosos estabais...

Hemos venido un poco pronto pero queríamos venir a la fiesta, ¿eh Hanamichi? –dijo Ryota- Ei, ¿cómo vas Ruka?

"... Ruka... nunca me ha gustado ese apodo..." –pensaba Rukawa- Estoy mejor... ¿Qué es eso a lo que habéis venido?

A la fiesta –dijo Ayako mirando a Rukawa.

La mirada de Rukawa mostraba asombro, dirigió la mirada hacía el chico pelirrojo que le observaba con una sonrisa forzada mientras Rukawa entrecerraba sus ojos.

¿De qué fiesta hablan, do'aho? –dijo Rukawa con tono severo

De la que hemos montado para celebrar que dentro de poco ya sales del hospital –dijo Hanamichi sonriendo forzadamente.

¿Tú crees que es normal hacer una fiesta en un hospital? ¡Do'aho!

¡¡Kitsunee!! ¡¡Encima de que te preparo una fiesta!! ¡¡Eres un desagradecido!!

Todos continuaron charlando animadamente, todos menos Rukawa esta claro. A los minutos entraron a la habitación Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure.

¡Ei! ¡Al final habéis venido! –dijo contento Hanamichi.

Sigues igual que siempre, Sakuragi –dijo Akagi con un suspiro.

Tú sigues siendo igual de gorila, Gori –dijo Hanamichi con una pícara sonrisa.

Rukawa miraba la habitación un tanto sorprendido, seguro que si se lo contaba a alguien todo lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, no le creerían porque se fue llenando de gente a medida que pasó el tiempo. Todos los jugadores del equipo del Shohoku que le conocían habían venido a verle. La cita diaria con su do'aho había sido interrumpida por una trouppe aunque no podía recriminar nada ya que su pelirrojo había hecho algo amable y eso no ocurría muy a menudo que digamos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno al final he actualizado pronto! El capitulo tres se finish... no se si os gustará la parte del pasado de Rukawa si creeis que esta horrible lo sientou muxyo o '' Anda que Hanamichi... a quien se le ocurre montar una fiesta en un hospital u.u (pues se le ocurre pq se me ocurre a mi –o-'')**

**Uoo!! Muchas gracias por vuestros review me han animado mucho!!**

_Kinyoubi _**tu review fue el primero que recibí, me alegra de que te guste la forma de narrar n.n, espero que este cap no te decepcione n.n**

_Shadir _**aki esta el tercer capítulo para no haceros esperar n.n**

_Angeli Murasaki _**Nyo pasa nada pq no sepas que decir n.n con tu review ya me haces feliz simplemente diciendo que te ha gustado, la intención es lo que cuenta.**

_Blue-Azul-Acero _**Acias, espero que te siga gustando - y que sigas dejando review**

_pupi-chan _**En que estaria pensando Hana al coger el yaoi? Nyo lo se...en Ru puede ser xD Gracias por el Review **

_Yumiko Minamino _**Yumi!!! XDDD Te lo releíste o simplemente djaste review? XD Bueno gracias igualmente por dejarlou -**

_Merjonic _**Bueno no sé si habras leído el capítulo dos pero bueno xD Me alegra que aunque no te interese mucho el RuHana te guste el argumento thankss n.n**

_Hikaru Itsuko_** Nyo se si te habrá gustado el pasado de Kae kun... se hizo lo que se pudo U Espero que te siga gustandooou!!**

_Sakare _**Nechaaaan!!!! XDDD anda que que cabeza tienes! Bueno la verdad es que como no sabías el título dl fic podías no saber q lo habías leidou n.n**

**Bueno, han sido muchos reviews muxias graciaas a todous! Y espero que sigais leyendo mi humilde fic. Domo Arigatô!! 0**


	4. Capítulo 4 Comming BackThe hell is start...

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo??_

CAPITULO 4- COMMING BACK...THE HELL IS STARTING 

Habían pasado dos semanas y aquel sería el primer día que Rukawa volvería a pisar el instituto desde aquel día. Hanamichi hablaba con Haruko como ya venía siendo habitual, desde que Rukawa le había dado calabazas a Haruko ésta pasaba más tiempo con Hanamichi. Por ese motivo las últimas semanas habían sido como un sueño para el pelirrojo. Cuando iban caminando hacía el pasillo de segundo un medio dormido Rukawa se cruzó con ellos. Sakuragi le siguió un rato con la mirada y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Qué te ocurre Sakuragi-kun? –preguntó Haruko.

Es que ya vuelve a ser el kitsune dormilón de siempre –dijo con un tono que si Rukawa le hubiese escuchado se habría derretido.

Te asustaste mucho cuando ocurrió el accidente, ¿no? –preguntó Haruko

Sí... no quería convertirme en un asesino. Ah, ¿sabes que conocí a la madre de Rukawa en el hospital?

Pues ya es raro, Rukawa vive solo y sus padres están en América pero viven separados.

Si que sabes cosas Haruko-san –dijo Hanamichi sorprendido.

Cuando me gustaba Rukawa me informé lo que pude sobre él aunque ahora intento olvidarlo –dijo poniéndose triste.

Oh, perdona Haruko-san, no quería entristecerte.

No importa Sakuragi-kun. Bueno, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Hanamichi entró en su clase, pasaron las horas y a la hora de comer se zampó rápido la comida que traía y fue a buscar a Haruko. Mientras iba andando escuchó hablar a las fans del kitsune que hablaban de que lo habían echado de clase por dormirse, vamos como siempre.

El día fue transcurriendo y llegó la hora del entrenamiento, todos los del equipo estaban contentos con la vuelta al equipo de Rukawa aunque los ejercicios que podía hacer Rukawa estaban aún un poco limitados ya que no podía forzarse. Después del entrenamiento Hanamichi se quedó sorprendido al ver a Haruko esperándole.

Sakuragi-kun, ¿qué tal te ha ido el entrenamiento?

Haruko-san, ¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Hanamichi asombrado y contento por la presencia de Haruko

Mientras volvíamos quería hablarte de una cosa, ¿vamos? –preguntó Haruko comenzando a hablar.

Comenzaron a andar dirigiéndose a casa de Haruko, Hanamichi estaba muy intrigado acerca de lo que Haruko quería hablarle. ¿Qué era tan importante como para hacerle esperar fuera del gimnasio hasta tan tarde?

¿Qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme Haruko-san?

¿Te acuerdas del día en que Rukawa me rechazó?

¡¡Claro que sí!! Ese maldito kitsune... ¿cómo se atrevió a decirte eso?

¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me comenzaba a gustar otra persona también?

S-Sí –contestó Hanamichi angustiado e intrigado a la vez.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de contártelo. Sakuragi-kun, tú eres esa otra persona, me gustas –dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa- ¿Me aceptarías?

Cla-claro que sí... –dijo Hanamichi que creía que estaba soñando

¡¡Ah!! ¿¡De verdad?! –dijo Haruko muy alegre- Seguro que estaremos muy bien los dos juntos, ya verás.

S-sí –Hanamichi esta alucinando.

Bueno nos vemos mañana –dijo Haruko abrazándole- Hasta mañana.

Ha-hasta mañana –dijo Hanamichi rojo como un tomate.

Haruko entró en su casa y mientras Hanamichi ponía rumbo a su casa acabó de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. ¡Haruko le había abrazado! ¡A partir de ahora sería el novio de Haruko! ¡Su sueño hecho realidad!

Rukawa se cambió todo lo rápido que pudo dispuesta a alcanzar a Hanamichi ya que quería pedirle un favor. Sabía que el pelirrojo se reiría pero realmente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para volver a adaptarse al ritmo del entrenamiento sin sufrir ninguna lesión. Al salir vio al pelirrojo con esa chica cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, la miró con una mirada glacial y se dispuso a seguirlos pero una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndole.

Rukawa –dijo la voz que Rukawa conocía bien.

Sendoh... ¿Se puede saber que quieres? –preguntó Rukawa mirándole fríamente, por culpa del puerco espín perdería la pista de Hanamichi y la chica repelente.

Eh, no hace falta que me mires así ni que te inquietes.

Ahora no tengo tiempo Sendoh –dijo Rukawa intentando huir del pesado jugador del Ryônan.

Rukawa ya daba la espalda a Sendoh, éste bajo la mirada y una sonrisa de malicia pareció en sus labios.

Lo sé. –dijo en tono malicioso

¿Qué? –dijo Rukawa girándose para mirar a Sendoh muy confundido.

Sé tu secreto –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Vienes a tomar un café?

Dicho esto Sendoh comenzó a andar y Rukawa le siguió. ¿Qué habría descubierto Sendoh? Comenzó a sentir miedo, no sabía que había descubierto ese puerco espín pero como fuera lo que estaba temiendo sería fatal ya que seguro que Sendoh se aprovecharía. Después de caminar llegaron a un café situado en el centro, se sentaron en una mesa para dos alejada de la multitud y que quedaba oculta a la vista de los curiosos. Cuando la camarera se acercó a preguntar a los dos apuestos muchachos Sendoh pidió un café y Rukawa, como sabía que pagaba Sendoh, pidió un té que no era precisamente muy barato.

¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó Rukawa ansioso.

No tengas prisa –dijo Sendoh sorbiendo su café.

¡No juegues conmigo Sendoh! –gritó Rukawa perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose de la silla.

Cálmate o vas a atraer la atención de todo el café... Rukawa –dijo Sendoh con un tono meloso y malicioso a la vez.

Rukawa miró alrededor y vio como unas miradas se posaban en ellos muy curiosos. Volvió a sentarse mirando alrededor para ver si las miradas hacía a ellos se disipaban. Cuando todo el mundo volvió a sus cosas Rukawa volvió a mirar a Sendoh con cierto odio y éste le devolvía la ya habitual sonrisa.

Suéltalo ya, ¿qué sabes? –dijo Rukawa.

Si yo lo entiendo, a mí también me pasó lo mismo –dijo Sendoh mientras volvía a aparecer esa sonrisa maliciosa.

¿De qué hablas? –dijo Rukawa mientras un nudo se hacía en su pecho.

No te hagas el disimulado, yo también lo creo... también creo que Sakuragi es muy mono.

El pánico se apoderó de Rukawa, era cierto, Sendoh lo había descubierto y además él mismo confesaba sentir lo mismo que él hacía Hanamichi. ¿Se estaba proclamando su rival? ¿Le estaba declarando la guerra?

No dejaré que te lo quedes, Sendoh –dijo Rukawa.

Tranquilo ya no lo quiero –dijo Sendoh.

Rukawa se quedó muy desconcertado, ¿qué ya no le gustaba? ¿Entonces porque había descubierto sus tendencias Sendoh? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía haciendo eso? ¿Era una trampa para que se descubriese?

Entonces, ¿se puede saber porque me has contado esto a mí?

¿Contado? ¿El qué? –dijo Sendoh

Pues que eres igual que yo. Si Sakuragi no te interesa entonces...

Rukawa dejó de hablar cuando el roce de una mano en su pierna le hizo alarmarse, instintivamente se echó hacía atrás intentando evitar el contacto.

¿¡Se puede saber que demonios haces?! –dijo Rukawa apartándose de la mano de Sendoh.

Es que se me ha olvidado decirte que ya no me gusta Sakuragi porque ahora me gustas tú, Ru- ka- wa –dijo Sendoh provocando con esto último escalofríos por parte de Rukawa.

Pues ya puedes irte olvidando –dijo Rukawa ya recuperado, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡Rukawa! –gritó Sendoh provocando que el chico se girara y regresara unos pasos para escuchar lo que le faltaba por decir a Sendoh- No olvides lo ahora te voy a decir, tu querido pelirrojo no es como tú o como yo, además últimamente le he visto mucho con esa chica que le gusta... Sakuragi te hará daño y déjame decirte que entonces vendrás a mi.

Enfadado por las palabras de Sendoh, Rukawa salió del café. Si no hubiese sido tan frío como era habría puesto bien verde a Sendoh. ¿Qué se creía ese pervertido puerco espín? Cuando llegara a casa se lavaría el pantalón con lejía para quitar el rastro de ese pervertido. Miró hacía adelante y vio que a lo lejos su pelirrojo venía en la dirección contraria a la suya aunque no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rukawa. Se le veía muy feliz e iba metido en su mundo tanto que no se fijó en que una mujer estaba mojando la calle con una manguera y pasó por todo el radio de alcance del agua quedando empapado. Pero como si no hubiese pasado nada siguió andando chorreando de pies a cabeza con la misma cara de feliz.

"Do'aho" –pensó Rukawa

Cuando pasaba casi por su lado Rukawa decidió que si no le decía nada pasaría de largo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

No es bueno andar mojado a estas horas do'aho, pillarás un resfriado –dijo Rukawa esperando la respuesta de Hanamichi.

No importa kitsune –dijo mirando a Rukawa con una cara normal

¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Das miedo.

Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, estoy muy feliz.

Hanamichi prosiguió su camino sin despedirse de Rukawa, éste se quedó muy preocupado ya que, que Hanamichi no se hubiese enfadado porque le había llamado do'aho era muy extraño

Al día siguiente Hanamichi se encontraba mal, tenía frío aunque sus mejillas ardían. Su madre intentó detenerle ya que él quería ir al instituto, su padre también intentó disuadirlo pero Hanamichi le replicó que él también le recomendaba no beber tanto para cuidar la salud de su corazón y él no le hacía caso cosa que hizo que el padre de Hanamichi se callase y no insistiese más. Salió hacía el instituto, no pensaba faltar precisamente el que iba a ser el primer día de noviazgo de él y Haruko. Por fin llegó al instituto y en la puerta encontró a Haruko que le estaba esperando.

Hola Sakuragi-kun –dijo Haruko.

Hola Haruko-san –dijo Hanamichi con un tono más apagado de lo habitual.

¿Daijobu, Sakuragi-kun? –preguntó Haruko preocupada.

Sí, no te preocupes Haruko-san

Puedes llamarme Haruko-chan, ahora somos novios ¿yo puedo llamarte Hanamichi-kun?

La imaginación de Hanamichi se disparó imaginando a una sonriente Haruko llamarle por su nombre y quedó en un estado de ensoñación. Mientras a lo lejos la gente se apartaba abriendo camino y chillando al conductor de la bicicleta que para variar iba dormido. Haruko intentó avisar a Hanamichi un montón de veces pero éste seguía soñando así que finalmente la bicicleta de Rukawa atropelló a Hanamichi haciendo que éste cayera al suelo y haciendo que Rukawa despertase de su sueño.

Hanamichi-kun –dijo Haruko preocupada.

"¿Hanamichi-kun? Maldita niñata... " –pensó Rukawa mirando a Haruko con odio- ¿Do'aho estas bien? ... ¿Do'aho?

Lo que Rukawa esperaba era una reprimenda inmediata por parte del pelirrojo, o una senda de insultos pero que no se levantara del suelo era algo bien extraño. Podía ser que explotase como aquel día que jugaron contra el Ryônan. Aún a riesgo de llevarse un cabezazo Rukawa se agachó y comenzó a llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta, le giró para verle la cara y vio que Hanamichi no estaba consciente y tenía las mejillas rojas. Entonces recordó que el día anterior había estado caminando mojado por la calle de noche y comprendió la razón del estado de Hanamichi.

Tiene fiebre, me lo llevo a la enfermería. –dijo Rukawa cogiendo en brazos a Hanamichi.

Rukawa te acompaño –dijo Haruko preocupada por Hanamichi aunque incomodada por la presencia de Rukawa.

No hace falta, tú avisa al profesor de Sakuragi –dijo Rukawa con prisa intentando que la chica no le siguiese ya que no quería que viniese.

¿Y tu faltarás a clase, Rukawa? –preguntó Haruko.

Igualmente me echarán de clase... –dijo mientras se iba.

Haruko se marchó a decírselo al profesor de Hanamichi y también se determinó que al siguiente cambio de clase iría a visitar a Hanamichi. Rukawa por su parte estaba preocupado por la salud de Hanamichi y se dijo que mira que le había avisado de que cogería un constipado y ese do'aho no le había hecho ni pizca de caso, vamos como siempre. Al llegar a la enfermería le tumbaron y le pusieron un termómetro que marcó 38,9°C , la enfermera explicó a Rukawa que seguramente era que estaba pillando un resfriado cosa que Rukawa ya sabía pero aún así dejo hablar a la enfermera. Al rato ésta le dijo que tenía que salir un rato, que cerrase la puerta para que nadie entrara y que vigilase al enfermo. Rukawa cerró la puerta y volvió hacía donde estaba Hanamichi, no sabía si le había bajado la fiebre y el termómetro no se veía cerca, entonces recordó una cosa que le había explicado de pequeño una de las criadas que habían estado en su casa cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos.

"¿Cómo era? Ah sí, dar un beso en la frente y si está más caliente que los labios es que aún tiene fiebre"

Rukawa se acercó y besó la frente de Hanamichi que aún estaba caliente, pero como antes no lo había hecho ahora no podía comparar... De repente Rukawa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había besado la frente de Hanamichi. Las mejillas de Rukawa se tiñeron suavemente de rojo y una mirada pícara apareció.

" El método dice que si esta la frente más caliente que los labios... sus labios" –pensaba Rukawa con la mirada pícara y un poco rojo aún.

Estaba decidido, nunca tendría una oportunidad mejor. No tenía muchas oportunidades de que el do'aho le aceptase ya que le odiaba y menos un beso. La puerta estaba cerrada y la ventana a suficiente altura como para que nadie les viese. Rukawa acarició el rostro del pelirrojo, acerco su cara a la de Hanamichi y mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Hanamichi suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo. Durante un instante por el interior de Rukawa pasó una felicidad intensa aunque fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

¿Rukawa? Abre soy Haruko, vengo a ver a Hanamichi –gritó la voz de Haruko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rukawa apartó sus labios rápidamente de los de Hanamichi, al sentir la voz de otra persona comenzó a sentir vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer así que abrió la puerta y salió a paso acelerado.

¿Rukawa? –preguntó confundida Haruko.

Cuida de Sakuragi, yo me voy.

Estaba un poco rojo, uno de sus sueños hecho realidad, aunque algún día le gustaría que él también le devolviese ese beso con el mismo amor con el que se lo había dado él.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 4!! Espero que os haya gustado, que no os haya decepcionado y si veis algún fallito me enviáis un review -**

**Sakare, Gracias por tu review nechan!! 0 Siempre es bueno un review. Sobre lo dl lemon... ya llegará xDDD**

**Ran-k, Titaaaaaaaaaaaa xDDD (anda que la gente se quedara o.oUUUU xDDDD) Pues gracias por releerte mi fic con esta la 3ª vez. Domooo**

**Blue-Azul-Acero, acias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustandou!! -**

**pupi-chan, pues por algún motivo me imagine que para tener Rukawa ese carácter tan malo algún motivo debía de tener en casa... así que la madre mala xD Gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Kinyoubi, Gracias por tu review me encanta como comentas mis capítulos n.n Pensé que la madre de Ru tendría que ser un poco dominante y tal, me alegra que te guste **

**Shadir, xDDDD es que Hana tiene ideas de bombero (ideadas por la autora con muchas ideas de bombero en la cabeza xDDD)**

**Lensaiäk gracias por tu review, si que es verdad que fácilmente se puede convertir en yaoi sí xDDDDDDDD**

**Ale pues esto es todo, muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Jya ne!! 0**


	5. Capítulo 5 Falling into darkness

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 5- FALLING INTO DARKNESS 

Después del golpe propinado por algo que no sabía definir, Hanamichi había perdido todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando volvió a sentir algo notó una sensación muy cálida, eran los labios de alguien posados en su frente ¿Quién era? No lo sabría decir, después notó el dulce roce de una mano por su cara y después un dulce beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba y le estaba gustando esa sensación de calidez. Cuando por fin se vio con suficientes fuerzas abrió los ojos con intención de descubrir quien le había dado ese beso.

Hanamichi-kun. ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Haruko.

"¡¡Haruko-chan¿Ha sido ella?" –se preguntaba Hanamichi sonrojado¿Has sido tu?

¿Yo¿El qué? –preguntó Haruko desconcertada por las palabras de Hanamichi.

"¡Ya entiendo! Haruko-san... Haruko-chan es muy tímida y no quiere reconocerlo." –pensaba Hanamichi mientras reía por lo bajo.

Debes agradecer a Rukawa que te haya traído hasta aquí, aunque fuera él quien te atropelló con la bicicleta.

¿Rukawa? –dijo Hanamichi sorprendido¿Y cómo me ha traído hasta aquí?

En brazos.

¿¡NANI? –dijo Hanamichi pegando un brinco enrojeciendo¡¡Yo el tensai Sakuragi en brazos de ese kitsune!

Nadie te vio –dijo Haruko intentando calmarle.

Uf –suspiró Hanamichi aliviado.

Al resto de clases Hanamichi asistió ya que la fiebre le había bajado y lo único eran los estornudos que a veces sufría. Cuando acabaron las clases Hanamichi fue a su habitual entrenamiento con el equipo. Ryota les dijo que harían un entrenamiento más intensivo y hizo sentarse a Rukawa ya que no quería que se lesionase.

Hanamichi miró a Rukawa con una sonrisa burlona, Rukawa se sentía como un trasto inútil, sabía que no podía forzarse mucho aún pero estar sin hacer nada le hacía sentirse mal ya que no podía hacer algo que le gustaba mucho. En el tiempo que tuvo hasta que acabaron los ejercicios le dio tiempo a tomar la determinación de pedirle ayuda a Hanamichi para poder recuperar el ritmo habitual antes de que le aislasen completamente de los entrenamientos, además tenía que enseñarle aquello a Hanamichi. Cuando acabó el entrenamiento se dirigieron al vestuario.

Sakuragi, ven –llamó Rukawa.

¿Qué quieres Rukawa? –preguntó Hanamichi desconfiando un poco.

Te dije que te enseñaría una foto de cuando era pequeño y la he traído¿la quieres ver?

¡Sí, sí! –dijo Hanamichi notablemente interesado.

Hanamichi se acercó hasta donde estaba Rukawa y se fijó en que éste últimamente se veía más animado de lo habitual, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que hacían que no fuesen los habituales ojos glaciales convirtiéndolos en unos ojos llenos de calidez. Rukawa abrió su bolsa y se puso a buscar hasta que sacó una foto de un tamaño mediano que entregó a Hanamichi. Giró la foto y en ella se veía a un niño muy mono de pelo negro con una sonrisa preciosa.

¡¡Woh¡¡Eras un niño muy mono! Esto... que para ser tú eras más mono de lo que pensaba –acabó rectificando Hanamichi dándose cuenta de lo efusivo que había sonado lo primero.

Aunque se había arrepentido de esa efusividad que había manifestado, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. El niño de esa foto era monísimo y pensó que si algún día tenía un hijo le gustaría que fuese igual que Rukawa cuando era pequeño pero con el deseo de que no se volviese igual de inexpresivo que él. Rukawa aún estaba soñando recordando con que efusividad el jugador pelirrojo del Shohoku había dicho que era muy mono. Comenzaron a recoger la ropa que se habían quitado aunque Hanamichi no quería soltar esa foto, la sonrisa de antaño de Rukawa había provocado un extraño efecto sobre él. Rukawa miró a Hanamichi con una sonrisa pícara, le gustaba que Hanamichi no quisiese soltar su foto.

¿Me devolverás la foto? –preguntó Rukawa¿O acaso quieres quedártela?

¿Para que querría yo una foto tuya? Toma –dijo Hanamichi tendiendo la mano y enrojeciendo

... Si no la quieres suéltala¿no? –dijo Rukawa con una gotita mirando como el pelirrojo aunque había tendido la mano no soltaba la fotografía.

Hanamichi, sonrojado de nuevo, soltó la fotografía al darse cuenta de que aún la sujetaba. Rukawa había disfrutado con la reacción del pelirrojo y volvió a guardarla pensando que algún día le regalaría una copia ya que parecía haberle gustado mucho y además que Hanamichi tuviese una foto suya le hacía feliz a él. Los dos chicos cogieron las bolsas donde habían guardado toda la ropa y se dirigieron a la salida del gimnasio.

Tengo que pedirte un favor Sakuragi –dijo Rukawa.

¿El qué? –dijo Hanamichi con curiosidad.

Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar, quiero recuperar el ritmo de entrenamiento que llevaba antes pero solo no puedo hacerlo.

Es normal que se lo pidas a un tensai como yo –dijo Hanamichi alardeando.

Ya habían salido fuera del gimnasio y Hanamichi parecía dispuesto a contestar cuando la voz de Haruko llamó a Sakuragi mientras venía corriendo hacía él. Cuando le tuvo delante se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Rukawa estaba atónito viendo como Haruko besaba a Hanamichi. ¿Esa niñata era novia de su pelirrojo? Entonces entendió todo: el porqué de ese mote cariñoso, de las constantes visitas del pelirrojo a la niñata y también porque era tan feliz éste aquel día que se lo encontró por la calle empapado. Por dentro Rukawa se estaba derrumbando, su mundo, todo lo que había logrado hasta ese beso le parecía todo muy lejano casi como un sueño. Sin esperar a nadie se fue de allí lo más rápido posible, quizás intentando despertar de esa pesadilla, ese infierno en el que acababa de comenzar a caer sin vuelta atrás.

Hanamichi aún estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Harukoésta le miraba ahora tímidamente. Entonces Hanamichi pareció recordar que alguien le acompañaba antes de que apareciese Haruko, además éste le había pedido un favor y justo cuando apareció Haruko iba a decirle que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Rukawa –dijo Hanamichi girándose hacía donde estaba el otro jugador del Shohoku.

Al girarse Hanamichi se quedó sorprendido, Rukawa no estaba debía de haberse marchado mientras él y Haruko se besaban. Entonces pensó que Rukawa habría presenciado todo lo ocurrido.

"Ahora no tengo que pensar en eso. Seguro que tenía cosas que hacer y se ha marchado. Además que más me da a mí que nos haya visto besándonos." –pensaba Hanamichi.

¿Nos vamos Hanamichi-kun? –preguntó Haruko.

Vale –dijo Hanamichi aún pensando en lo ocurrido.

Rukawa que andaba a paso acelerado comenzó a correr. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Porqué demonios le estaba afectando tanto? Todo su interior se estaba cubriendo de oscuridad, esa misma que había poblado antaño todo su ser. Todas pequeñas alegrías que había tenido se estaban desvaneciendo. ¿Porqué no podía frenar ese derrumbamiento¿No estaba ya mentalizado con que nunca obtendría el amor de él¿Entonces porqué se sentía tan mal?

Al día siguiente Rukawa se sentía como una marioneta, todo su interior estaba vacío, lleno de oscuridad. Aún así decidió que iría al instituto, podría haberse quedado en casa pero de nada le serviría encerrarse, solo le serviría para pensar más y para quedarse aún más vacío si eso era posible. Fue a clase y para la sorpresa de todos los alumnos y en especial del profesor Rukawa estuvo atento durante todas las horas. Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento se dirigió al gimnasio, para su alivio Hanamichi aún no había llegado y deseó que no viniese, no sabía si podría soportar ver su pelo sedoso, esos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban y entonces recordar al llegar a los labios el beso del otro día. Comenzaron a practicar y Ryota le dijo que como no quería que se lesionase que practicase los tiros. Sin oponer resistencia se fue a la canasta que permanecía libre y comenzó a lanzar la pelota metiendo cada lanzamiento.

¡¡Perdón llego tarde! –gritó Hanamichi que acababa de abrir la puerta del gimnasio.

Rukawa que estaba lanzando cuando entró Hanamichi falló el tiro. Dirigió la mirada hacía el pelirrojoéste que tenía la respiración acelerada por la carrera que había hecho, posó las miradas por todos los jugadores que le miraban hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Rukawa. Cuando vio a Hanamichi noto como una ligera punzada, verlo le había recordado la escena del día anterior y el solo hecho de recordarlo le dolía mucho. Volvió a coger la pelota mientras proseguía con los tiros mientras Hanamichi se dirigió al vestuario a cambiase. Al rato Hanamichi volvió ya preparado para comenzar el entrenamiento aunque antes de comenzar a entrenar se dirigió hacía Rukawa.

Eh Rukawa, sobre lo de ayer...¿Aún quieres que te ayude? –preguntó Hanamichi

¡¡Eh Rukawa! –chilló Hanamichi viendo que el chico no le hacía caso¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de contestarme!

¡¡Hanamichi¡¡Déjate de tonterías y a entrenar! –dijo Ryota un poco cabreado.

Ya voy Ryochin –dijo Hanamichi, después volvió a girarse hacía Rukawa mientras murmuraba unas palabras que nadie a parte de Rukawa pudo escuchar.

Cogió una pelota de básquet que había cerca y se dirigió hacía donde estaban todos los demás. Rukawa permanecía allí de pie, pensando en las palabras de Hanamichi.

"_**Ya me extrañaba que pudieras ser agradable."**_

Las crueles palabras de Hanamichi se iban repitiendo una y otra vez en el vacío de su interior. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le estaba doliendo mucho más que el reencuentro con su madre y con su pasado.

Mientras Hanamichi entrenaba recapacitó en lo que acababa de decir. Sus palabras habían sonado muy duras y se arrepentía un poco de haberle dicho eso. Aunque él se había comportado de una manera muy impertinente no contestándole cuando él le estaba hablando bien. Dirigió la mirada hacía Rukawa imaginando encontrarlo de nuevo entrenando y pasando de todo pero para su sorpresa Rukawa estaba de pie inmóvil.

¡Cuidado con la pelota Hanamichi! –gritó Yasuda.

La pelota golpeó la cara de Hanamichi, durante un segundo nadie dijo nada, en la cara de Hanamichi se adivinaba donde había golpeado la pelota debido al ligero toque rojizo.

¿Daijobu Sakuragi? –preguntó Yasuda acercándose con precaución.

¡¡Claro que estoy bien¡El gran tensai Sakuragi nunca se hace daño! Ja, ja, ja, ja –dijo mientras sus puños se cerraban para contener su furia.

Rukawa se acercó hasta donde estaban todos y dejó la pelota que estaba utilizando en una cesta.

Yo me marcho –dijo Rukawa a Ryota.

¿Y eso¿Te pasa algo? –dijo Ryota preocupado.

No me encuentro bien y además como tampoco hago mucho prefiero irme- dijo Rukawa- Hasta mañana.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Rukawa el cual entró en el vestuario. Rápidamente se cambió, no quería que nadie le preguntase nada, solo quería salir de allí corriendo y huir de esa persona a la que tanto quería y que tanto daño le hacía a la vez. Una vez cambiado salió de allí a paso ligero atrayendo todas las miradas de los presentes. Hanamichi miraba al chico pensativo. ¿Se habría marchado por su culpa¿Qué le había pasado?

Al salir del entrenamiento fue a su casa y al llegar la sorpresa (o no) fue descubrir que para variar sus padres habían vuelto a salir. Desde que su madre se había vuelto a casar no hacían más que derrochar dinero. Su nuevo padre era una persona muy buena y se llevaban muy bien aunque desde el día que sufrió un ataque de corazón como su verdadero padre Hanamichi hacía mil y un intentos para que dejara esas fiestas que afectaban la salud de su corazón ya que no quería perderle como le pasó con su padre. Cogió el dinero de la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver que estaba lloviendo, parecía que sus padres escogían los días de lluvia para salir. Cogió su paraguas y se fue a comprar algo para cenar. Cuando ya volvía vio que había alguien jugando en la pista de baloncesto a pesar de la lluvia que caía, se acercó y vio a Rukawa. Se extrañó un poco de que el chico estuviese allí si se había quejado de que se encontraba mal en el entrenamiento, cosa que demuestra lo inocente que puede llegar a ser a veces Hanamichi. Rukawa seguía practicando los tiros, de vez en cuando se aparaba el flequillo mojado que le caía en los ojos molestándole. La camiseta blanca que llevaba la tenía pegada al cuerpo marcando sus pectorales y se transparentaba un poco. Cada vez que tiraba se iba alejando más de la canasta, intentaba hacer jugadas desde más lejos y mientras Hanamichi le miraba como hipnotizado. A medida que pasaban los minutos los movimientos de Rukawa se fueron entorpeciendo y Hanamichi miraba con gesto grave al entender la limitación del joven. Los movimientos de Rukawa eran ya muy lentos y en uno de esos cayó rendido al suelo. Hanamichi veía como el pecho de Rukawa se inflaba y desinflaba con tal de recuperarse. Por primera vez en un rato Hanamichi se movió para adentrarse en la cancha. Rukawa escuchó los pasos de alguien sobre la pista mojada, alzó la vista y bajo el paraguas vio a su querido Hanamichi. Llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones azules que le hacían juegoéste tendió una mano a Rukawa.

Va, levanta –dijo con una sonrisa –" No se por que tiene que entrenar solo si yo le puedo ayudar"

"No lo hagas, no me lo pidas con esa sonrisa que tanto he buscado. No después de lo que ha pasado, no después de saber con quién estás, no después de saber que sales con ella. Ya no puedo aceptar tu mano, pero no me mires así, con esa sonrisa que me derrite y a la vez me mata porque sé que nunca será mía"

Rukawa intentó incorporarse solo pero las fuerzas le abandonaron antes de poder levantarse completamente y volvió a caer tendido en el suelo. Hanamichi no entendía la reacción de Rukawa.

No seas insistente y toma mi mano –dijo Hanamichi insistiendo.

¡No intentes ser amable ahora¡¿No tienes suficiente con lo que has hecho! –gritó Rukawa mientras apartaba la mano de Hanamichi con un manotazo y con mucha dificultad se ponía en pie.

Hanamichi se quedó sorprendido¿a qué venía esa reacción?. Miró la cara de Rukawa y se preguntó si ese agua que corría desde sus ojos hasta el final de su cara eran lágrimas o era el mismo agua de la lluvia que recorría todo su cuerpo. Vio como se alejaba y su confusión iba en aumento, le había dicho que si no tenía suficiente con lo que había hecho... es decir que aún estaba resentido por el accidente ocurrido aquel día. ¿Por qué le había hecho creer entonces que no le guardaba rencor?

Pobre Ru... pero no desesperéis pq se arregla todo, ya vereis. Ahora vamos a por los reviews que me habéis mandado. Muchas gracias a todous.

Pupi-chan, mira Hana le dijo que sí pq ella fue su amor durante tiempo, se supone... ya veremos lo que pasa xDDD 

Ran-K, axias por seguir leyendo mi fic tita! 0 El lemon ya llegará ya...xDDDDDD d momento aún nyo n.n

**Elena, la aparición de Sendoh es para darle aún más motivos para odiarlo xDDD. Mm, un Hana bomero...y se ponga a montárselo con Ru vestido de bombero xDDDDDDDD Naruto (diox) q wai! XD**

**Sakare, acias acias por tu review! Aunque sean cortos se agradecen ya que te motivan a escribir más rápido -**

**Sakura, es que antes tenia puesto no aceptar annonimous review y no lo sabía así que lo quité cnd me dí cuenta. Me alegra que te guste, lo de Harutko ya akabara tranquila y Kae de Hana y a la inversa xD**

Lensaiäk, cuando lo publiques ponme un review con el link y lo leeré encantada n.n Me agrada que te guste mi fic, estas cosas me animan a escribir más. Arigatô! 0

Inuyashaluchi, tranquila que no lo voy a dejar así - solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Por ahora esto es todo, espero que os guste este capítulo...Hasta la próxima! 0**

**Jya!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba (Naruto-adoradora)**


	6. Capítulo 6 Intentando olvidar

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 6- INTENTANDO OLVIDAR 

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en la cancha de básquet, desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar ya que Rukawa le esquivaba porque según pensaba él le odiaba por haberle tirado y haberle retrasado en los entrenamientos. Aunque no fue lo único que notó, también advirtió que el chico había perdido esa calidez en sus ojos, esa que descubrió el mismo día que descubrió su sonrisa, y sus ojos ahora tenían un frío glacial. Aquel día no tenían entrenamiento y pensó que si iba a la cancha podría ser que encontrase a Rukawa y así podría hablar con él pero al llegar para su decepción descubrió que allí no había nadie.

"¿Por qué quiero hablar con ese kitsune? Me da mucha rabia que me ignore" –pensaba Hanamichi.

Sakuragi –saludó una voz detrás de él.

¡Sendoh! –gritó Hanamichi sorprendido - ¿Qué quieres?

Nada, nada. Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato. ¿Nos sentamos?

Vale –dijo Hanamichi.

Se adentraron en la cancha y se acercaron hacía un lateral donde había un banco de color verde de aspecto antiguo pero resistente. Una vez allí se sentaron.

¿Y qué te cuentas Sakuragi? –dijo Sendoh amistoso.

Pues nada... –dijo Hanamichi por la extraño comportamiento amistoso por parte del jugador del Ryônan.

¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? –preguntó Sendoh intentando entablar una conversación con Hanamichi.

Bien. Aunque no te pienses que te voy a explicar el gran entrenamiento de este tensai para que descubras todos mis secretos.

Tranquilo, no te pido que me lo cuentes –dijo Sendoh riendo – Sakuragi, ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Eh? –dijo Hanamichi sin acabar de entender.

Eres como un libro abierto, cuando te pasa algo se te nota a la legua. Algo te preocupa y algo parece hacerte feliz.

... Pues sí –acabó confirmando Hanamichi sorprendido por las palabras de Sendoh.

Explícamelo, yo te puedo dar consejo –dijo Sendoh.

Vale –acabó cediendo Hanamichi- desde una semana y unos cuantos días Rukawa esta muy raro. Ya no nos peleamos siquiera porque ni me habla y yo no entiendo muy bien porqué está así. Pienso que puede ser por lo que hice.

¿El qué? –preguntó Sendoh.

Le tiré por un ataque de rabia desde tres metros y pico y ahora por culpa de eso tiene la espalda un poco fastidiada y no puede entrenar con normalidad.

¿Y lo que te alegra? –preguntó Sendoh con interés- "No creo que Rukawa esté raro por eso..."

Pues que estoy saliendo con Haruko-san –dijo sonrojado Hanamichi.

¿Esa es la chica que te trajo de cabeza durante todo el año pasado y principios de este?

Sí –dijo sonriendo.

Me alegro por ti –dijo Sendoh- "Ahora ya entiendo el porqué del comportamiento de Rukawa"

¿Tu imaginas que le puede pasar a Rukawa? –preguntó Hanamichi.

¿Qué te preocupa? –dijo Sendoh pícaramente.

¡No! Es que... no sé... –balbuceó Hanamichi sonrojado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le molestaba que le ignorase? Lo más normal sería que se alegrase de que su "rival" le dejase de molestar pero por el contrario añoraba esas peleas que solía tener con Rukawa. Sendoh se despidió alegando que era muy tarde y se marchó del parque. Lo sabía, esa era su gran oportunidad, con una buena táctica Rukawa sería suyo, además como el chico estaría en un estado de ánimo deprimente eso lo haría más fácil. Gracias a un contacto (a Hikoichi) se enteró de la dirección de Rukawa, la verdad es que si alguna de las porristas de Rukawa se enteraban de que Hikoichi tenía la dirección de su "amado" Rukawa lincharían al pobre Hikoichi. Al llamar abrió la puerta Rukawa, iba vestido con un jersey rojo que reavivaba su cara y según pensó Sendoh debía ponerse más a menudo, y unos pantalones negros, en su cara el gesto de indiferencia habitual auque al rededor de sus ojos se veía un tono rojizo.

¿Qué quieres? –dijo la habitual voz fría de Rukawa.

¿Has estado llorando? –preguntó Sendoh

No –mintió Rukawa.

Me parece que intuyo lo que pasa, Sakuragi me ha contado que está saliendo con Haruko.

Pasa –dijo Rukawa – No quiero que los vecinos chafardeen.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en la lujosa casa de Rukawa, al entrar en el salón Sendoh vio que éste estaba viendo un partido de la NBA. Rukawa paró la cinta y se sentó en el sofá de piel negra que había en el salón.

¿Qué es lo que buscas viniendo aquí Sendoh? –preguntó Rukawa.

Solo quiero que te liberes de todos esos pensamientos que te matan por dentro –dijo Sendoh con cara de preocupación.

No sé si sabrás todo lo que ha pasado... –acabó cediendo Rukawa.

Cuéntamelo –dijo Sendoh con interés.

Hasta hace una semana y poco más no me enteré de que Sakuragi estaba saliendo con esa niñat... esto... chica y me tuve que enterar por un beso que le dio ella.

¿Estando tú delante? –dijo sorprendido Sendoh.

Sí, supongo que en parte lo hizo para decirme que no le afectaba que la hubiese rechazado. Pero a mi me ha fastidiado que ella tocase esos labios que yo ya toqué, me dio la sensación de que quería borrar el que yo le di.

¿Tú le besaste? ¿Y él que dijo? –Sendoh seguía alucinando.

No estaba consciente... ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto? Tengo una confusión... Le odio y a la vez le amo y también me odio a mí mismo. Le amo porque es tan bello, tan puro, tan inocente, tan apuesto pero a la vez le odio por todo esto que me está haciendo pasar, por haberse enamorado de esta tonta niña, por haberme tratado de este modo durante tanto tiempo sin motivo alguno. También me odio a mí por ser tan idiota, por enamorarme de alguien que nunca será mío, por estar sufriendo tanto. Soy un idiota, ¿no se suponía que estaba mentalizado? Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan vacío?

Sendoh observaba al chico de pelo negro con ternura, era la primera vez que veía lágrimas en el inexpresivo rostro de Rukawa y aunque no mostraba expresión alguna sus lágrimas expresaban la amargura y la tristeza que éste sentía.

Nunca han habido sonrisas para mí, ni palabras amables y él vino mostrándome su sonrisa justo después de haberme hecho daño. Esa maravillosa sonrisa en ese momento solo hizo más dolor. ¿Por qué esperó hasta entonces?

Sendoh se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado Rukawa, con su brazo empujó a Rukawa contra su pecho y le estrechó con los dos brazos.

Déjame –dijo Rukawa intentando con débiles movimientos escapar del cálido abrazo.

No huyas de quien te quiere. Yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Ya verás, te lo demostraré. Dame una oportunidad, ¿no? –dijo susurrando al oído de Rukawa.

Permaneció un rato entre los brazos de Sendoh que tanto le recordaban a los brazos de su pelirrojo. Podía intentar aceptar a Sendoh, iría con él para ver si podía olvidar a su querido pelirrojo, para intentar llenar otra vez su interior.

Los días seguían pasando y Sendoh intentaba hacerse camino hacía el corazón de Rukawa. Sabía que era vulnerable ahora que había sido "herido" y intentaba ponerlo a su favor. Poco a poco comenzaba a manipularle a su antojo: primero se las apañó para poder acompañarlo a casa, después iba a visitarle de vez en cuando y ese mismo día iba al cine con él. Aunque sabía que si iba poco a poco sacaría más cosas sobre seguro últimamente estaba perdiendo la compostura, Rukawa le alteraba en sobremanera, quería tocar esos labios y borrar ese beso que se había dado con Hanamichi, tocar su pelo sedoso y no creía que pudiese resistir mucho más.

Era sábado, había quedado en el parque a eso de las seis y como ya eran las cinco pasadas comenzó a vestirse. Se puso un polo azul, unos vaqueros blancos y se puso unas deportivas negras. Cogió su cartera y se fue hacía el parque, cuando miró su reloj vio que ya se aproximaba la hora de encuentro así que corrió un poco hasta llegar al parque. Cuando llegó vio a Rukawa esperando, llevaba puesto ese jersey rojo que le había visto el otro día y que le había pedido que se pusiese expresamente para la cita, y los pantalones negros del otro día.

Ya he llegado, perdona el retraso –se disculpó Sendoh

No hace mucho que estoy esperando –contestó Rukawa- Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que llevar este jersey rojo...

¿Acaso no te gusta? –dijo Sendoh.

No es eso... –dijo Rukawa.

¿Entonces?

Me da vergüenza llevar este jersey tan llamativo –dijo Rukawa apartando la mirada.

Pues yo creo que te sienta muy bien –dijo Sendoh con una mirada perversa.

¡¡No te burles! –dijo Rukawa poniéndose un poco rojo.

Ja, ja, ja, ja no me burlo, es verdad –dijo Sendoh.

Rukawa lo estaba intentando, de veras, estaba intentándolo continuamente pero no lo conseguía enamorarse de Sendoh. Lo encontraba atento y cariñoso hasta se podría decir que ya no le desagradaba tanto su presencia pero no conseguía borrar o llenar el vacío que había dejado tras de si ese pelirrojo tozudo. Aunque no lo pareciese la "herida" de Hanamichi aún seguía latente y aunque ya no le hacía tanto daño como aquel día su fuerza era aún grande.

Vamos al cine, sino nos damos prisa empezará la película –dijo Sendoh agarrando del brazo a Rukawa

OK –contestó Rukawa dejándose llevar.

Los dos chicos llamaban la atención, los dos eran guapos y altos y todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado se les quedaba mirando. Sendoh miraba de reojo a Rukawa, ¿por qué le habría pedido que se pusiese esa ropa? Ya le alteraba bastante vestido normal y con ese jersey que le reavivaba todo el rostro estaba muchísimo más atraído por él que de lo normal. Al entrar en la sala de proyección escogieron un sitio centrado en la sala y la película empezó, durante esta Sendoh intentaba provocar algún roce aunque ni podía coger la mano de Rukawa, que estaba alejada de sus fauces, ni Rukawa parecía hacerle caso alguno. El chico de pelo negro a momentos miraba hacía los espectadores buscando la mirada de ese que le estaba vigilando. A lo mejor solo era su imaginación pero se sentía observado desde que entraron en el cine.

Bueno bueno buenoooou... Hasta aquí el capítulo 6! Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba eh? 0 He vuelto a la carga xD

**Paso a comentar los revieww **

_Ran-K, _**cosa amorfa xDDDDDDDDDDDDD q weno...Claro que Haruko es una cosa amorfa! xD**

_Lensaiäk, _**Graxiaaas! De verdad que me haxes mu feliz con tus reviews! Me alegra que te agrade como scribou 0**

_Elena, _**sí que tocó un poco de dramatismo si u.u pero ya va bien de vez en cuando para darle más vidilla a una story xD**

_Sakare, _**xDDD que memoria tienes xDDD la verdad es que la mía también es mu' mala xDDDD**

_Yuki-bishonen, _**en este capitulo sale bastante y en el que viene saldrá algo más... después...ah! ya veremos xD -**

_Sakura, _**me alegra que te gustase el capítulo n.n Tranquila que Kae será feliz, eso dalo por hecho 0**

_Drk-liss, _**aquí tienes la continuación, espero q t guste n.n**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews**

**Jya!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	7. Capítulo 7 Love revolution

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

**CAPITULO 7 – Love revelation (Revelación de amor) **

Creyó que aquel día que habló con Sendoh quedaron en que este intentaría averiguar que le ocurría a Rukawa o eso entendió él pero no había vuelto a hablar con Sendoh desde entonces. La verdad es que lo había visto algunos días, y también le había visto hablando con Rukawa lo que interpretó como la charla que le había dicho para descubrir el motivo del enfado de Rukawa pero Sendoh no se había puesto en contacto con él. Al fin llegó al parque y se sentó en un banco esperando a Haruko. Se quitó la gorra dejando que el sol de la tarde le diese en todo el rostro dando un calor apacible. A su mente volvió Rukawa y se entristeció aunque no lo entendía, aquellos días que ya eran tensos pero en los que aún se veían y hablaban notó como Rukawa se veía apagado y triste. No entendía que había hecho, ¿qué le había hecho tan grave a Rukawa como para dejarlo así? Él que había deseado ver la sonrisa de Rukawa ahora se sentía culpable de haber provocado posiblemente su total desaparición.

Siento haberte hecho esperar –dijo Haruko.

No pasa nada, no hace mucho que espero –mintió Hanamichi.

Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos?

Mm, no sé...

Yo tengo sed voy a comprar un refresco, ¿quieres uno?

Sí gracias.

Haruko se marchó a buscar alguna paradita donde vendiesen bebidas mientras Hanamichi se dirigió a otro banco y se sentó a esperar. Al momento oyó detrás suyo la voz de alguien conocido seguida por la contestación de otra voz que aún conocía más, Hanamichi miró entre los matorrales y efectivamente allí vio a Sendoh y a Rukawa. Entonces intentó escuchar lo que decían pero es una de esas cosas que suelen pasar cuando estás nervioso y quieres escuchar algo a toda costa no oyes nada. Hanamichi pasaba su mirada de Rukawa a Sendoh mirándoles celosamente. La camiseta que llevaba Rukawa le sentaba de maravilla, a pesar de que su subconsciente le dijese que no era muy normal pensar eso. ¿Por qué se la habría puesto solo ese día? ¿Qué hacían juntos? ¿Dónde iban? ¿Por qué habían quedado en sábado? ... ¿¡Por qué se estaba sonrojando ese kitsune! ¿¡Qué le estaría diciendo ese pervertido puercoespín! Su instinto le decía que interrumpiese toda esa escenita aunque su mente le criticaba por estar pensando de ese modo. Volvió a relajarse, con mucho esfuerzo, y intentó averiguar donde se dirigían los chicos y con una habilidad sorprendente en leer los labios descifró cine y película.

¿Hanamichi-kun? –preguntó perpleja Haruko.

Ah... Haruko-chan, ¿vamos al cine?

Buena idea –dijo sonriendo.

Vamos –dijo cogiéndola por el brazo y siguiendo de lejos a Rukawa y Sendoh.

Hanamichi volvió a ponerse su gorra esta vez con la visera hacía delante y la bajó ligeramente dejando su pelo cubierto en casi su totalidad ya que sabía que su pelo llamaba mucho la atención y seguramente le reconocerían. Cuando entraron en la sala buscó un lugar que estuviese apartado pero desde donde viese que hacían esos dos y ellos no les viesen, a los minutos de comenzar la película vio como Rukawa iba mirando a toda la gente del cine como si hubiese notado que le estaba observando.

"Si que tiene instinto... ¿Y Sendoh?... ¿¡Se puede saber...! No le toqueeeees... ¡¿Pero qué tipo de persona es! –pensaba Hanamichi mientras reprimía su rabia en el puño- "¿Y a mi se puede saber que me pasa? Si a mi ese kitsune no me importa un comino."

Al salir del cine la persecución continuó hasta que Sendoh y Rukawa se metieron en un café. Hanamichi, con Haruko, se sentó fuera a esperar mientras pensaba una buena excusa para despedirse de Haruko. Esta con lo ton... quiero decir inocente que era no se daba cuenta de que Hanamichi estaba muy raro y seguía hablando de sus cosas recibiendo a cambio el silencio de Hanamichi que no la escuchaba para nada, ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba pasando y el lío emocional para mantenerse ocupado durante mucho tiempo. Al rato Sendoh y Rukawa salieron del café seguidos aún por Hanamichi que a parte de seguir liado con todo lo que pasaba se estaba replanteando el poder ser espía ya que llevaban horas siguiéndolos sin que se diesen cuenta y eso que Haruko charlaba animadamente. Al llegar a una intersección Rukawa y Sendoh giraron hacía el parque, Hanamichi dijo a Haruko que ya era muy tarde y que ya se verían otro día y mientras Haruko se marchaba se quedó de pie en la intersección pensando en el puercoespín y en que estaría pensando al llevar a Rukawa al parque a estas horas. Cuando la chica desapareció en el horizonte Hanamichi se adentró velozmente en el parque y cuando les divisó se puso en un lugar cercano desde donde podía ver y escuchar. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto hubiese pensado que era un mirón ya que estaba tumbado en el césped y podía verles por entre dos matorrales. Cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad lo que ocurría una rabia inmensa se apoderó de él, Sendoh estaba abrazando a Rukawa mientras este le decía que le dejase, el chico con el pelo de punta pasó a mayores buscando el final de la camiseta del chico de pelo negro mientras comenzaba a besarle por el cuello.

Para Sendoh por favor –dijo Rukawa que miraba hacía un lado de forma indefensa mientras no oponía resistencia.

No seas tonto –dijo Sendoh continuando su repaso.

La mano de Sendoh comenzó a subir por el pecho de Rukawa mientras seguía besando el cuello y el pelo de Rukawa. Hanamichi cada vez se enfadaba más mientras veía como Sendoh se aprovechaba de Rukawa.

Para Sendoh –volvió a repetir Rukawa aunque inútilmente ya que este continuaba besándole.

¡¿No te ha dicho que pares! ¡No le toques! –gritó Hanamichi levantándose finalmente e interrumpiendo a Sendoh.

Al sentir el grito de Hanamichi, Sendoh se aparto y se alejó de Rukawa un poco. Los dos chicos se habían quedado asombrados ya que pensaban que estaban solos y además sorprendidos por las palabras del pelirrojo que ahora estaba de pie un poco rojo esperando alguna contestación. Rukawa se sentía avergonzado, le había visto, había visto como Sendoh se estaba aprovechando como había tocado su cuerpo y se sentía mal. Aunque seguramente a Hanamichi no le había importado... ¿o sí? Porque si no, ¿por qué había dicho aquello?

Oye Sendoh, ¿no me dirás que te gusta Rukawa? –dijo Hanamichi buscando romper el silencio.

Sí ¿y qué? A ti no te debería importar, ¿no? No será que te gusta Rukawa.

Al decir esta última frase el corazón de Rukawa se aceleró por un momento aunque acabó tranquilizándose ya que de nada valía hacerse ilusiones, Hanamichi estaba enamorado de Haruko. Mientras Hanamichi se había quedado de piedra ¿qué si le gustaba Rukawa? No lo creía, si en realidad le odiaba: era tan perfecto, tan guapo, tan talentoso, tan admirado, tan inalcanzable... sabía que nunca llegaría a ser todo lo que era él...

Además tu ya estas saliendo con esa Haruko y no tienes ningún derecho a interponerte en nuestra relación –dijo Sendoh con una mirada maliciosa.

Ya te he dicho que no salimos. Aún estoy enamorado, ya sabes de quién –dijo Rukawa hablando después de un buen rato.

Ya que tú sales con Haruko, odias a Rukawa y no tienes derecho a decir nada déjanos seguir a lo nuestro –dijo Sendoh mientras se ponía detrás de Rukawa y le rodeaba con sus brazos mientras los puños de Hanamichi se crispaban.

Déjame – dijo Rukawa

¡¡Te he dicho que no le toques! –dijo Hanamichi mientras corría hacía Sendoh y le pegaba un puñetazo sin dejarle reaccionar- Te lo advertí, ¿recuerdas?

Sendoh se incorporó y se llevó la mano a la mejilla que había sido golpeada.

Vete Sendoh –dijo Rukawa

Sendoh notó el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado y decidió que lo mejor sería irse y abandonar por el momento. Los dos chicos se quedaron a solas mientras pensaban como romper el incómodo ambiente.

¿Qué significa esto que has hecho hoy? –preguntó Rukawa reuniendo valor.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? No creía que Rukawa encontrase normal todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, las palabras de Sendoh le había hecho comprender el porqué de su comportamiento aunque aún todo ese torbellino de nuevos sentimientos estaban desordenados en su mente provocando un caos. Rukawa seguía sin entender, ¿qué significaba todo lo que había pasado? Si él estaba enamorado de Haruko y además le odiaba, ¿por qué se había comportado de esa manera?

Es que... –dijo Hanamichi –Mañana te lo digo, ¿eh? Nos vemos.

Hanamichi estaba medio girado para marcharse, no se veía con fuerzas para afrontar esos ojos azules en ese momento en el que estaba tan liado. Rukawa ahora se había enfadado de verdad.

¡No me dejes con la intriga! –dijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared del parque.

Hanamichi que ya estaba girado cuando Rukawa pronunció esa palabra que fue acompañada por un golpe sordo, al girarse vio a Rukawa inclinado con las manos en la cabeza.

¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Hanamichi medio deduciendo lo que había hecho.

Es por tu culpa idiota –dijo Rukawa mientras seguía frotándose la frente.

Sí –dijo Rukawa tímidamente aún con las manos en la frente.

Hanamichi intentó aguantarse pero al imaginarse la escena no lo pudo evitar y estalló en una carcajada. Rukawa le había imitado y el solo hecho de verlo así le hacía mucha gracia.

No es para reírse, ¿sabes? –dijo Rukawa molesto.

Hanamichi miró con agrado el rostro de Rukawa se agachó y le quitó las manos de la frente, con su mano apartó el flequillo para ver si se había hecho daño.

No puedes ir dándote esos golpes, no tienes la cabeza tan dura como yo, ¿sabes? –dijo Hanamichi guiñándole un ojo.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por que...? –dijo Rukawa mientras Hanamichi se levantaba.

Sé que va a sonar muy raro lo que te voy a decir y puede que cuando te lo diga me odies para siempre pero hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta y creo que es verdad por eso no puedo callármelo... aunque me cueste reconocerlo...pues creo...creo que... creo que... ¡¡Creo que me gustas y ya esta!

Rukawa se levantó mientras sentía un hormigueo en su estómago... Era increíble, su pelirrojo, su do'aho... le estaba diciendo... ¡qué le quería! ¡Debía de estar soñando!

Ya sé, ahora me odiarás para siempre –dijo Hanamichi con un suspiro.

¿Por qué lo habría de hacer? –dijo Rukawa con su normal tranquilidad

Hombre antes le has dicho a Sendoh que te gustaba alguien y que yo ahora te venga con estas cosas raras –dijo Hanamichi sintiéndose cada vez más arrepentido de haberle dicho aquello.

Do'aho... esa persona eres tú –dijo Rukawa sonriendo con mucha dulzura.

Hanamichi miraba fascinado la sonrisa del joven de pelo negro, era la misma sonrisa que la de aquella foto, esa que había ansiado ver y esa que ahora le recibía con los brazos abiertos. Hanamichi se adelanto, se acercó a Rukawa y le besó mientras este le rodeaba con sus brazos. Acababa de lograr aquel beso de amor que tanto había deseado.

Por fin! Ya tenemos el RuHana deseado! He hecho sufrir, nee? U Pero creo que mereció la pena Ahora paso a comentar los review -

_Elena, _**a mi al principio Sendoh no me caía mal pero al entrar en la versión yaoi de Slam le comencé a odiar xDDDDD Pq tenia que estar por medio molestando? XD**

_Sakura, _**gomen por tardar tanto pero estoy sacándome 2º de BAT tecnológico y le pongo mucho esfuerzo Y ahora he actualizado antes d semana d exámenes para que no se os quiten definitivamente las ganas de leer mi fic xD También he de decir que cuantos más reviews recibo más me animo a escribir **

_Kerubín, _**me alegra que te guste...por cierto no se si te pase en exclusiva este capi... bueno si es así te toca seguir esperando, gomen U**

_Juegui, _**me alegra que te guste . Sígueme apoyando por favor, de verdad que me animas mucho o**

_Drk-liss, _**perdona por no dejarles juntos xDD pero era lo que ya estaba planeado. Más adelante puede que vuelva a aparecer Sendoh. Espero que te siga gustando **

_Saemi Takey, _**perdona por la tardanza, me alegro que te gustase lo del besito aunque era bastante simple, creo que hasta tenia un toque inocente . **

_Sakare, _**la noche te confunde nechan? XDDDD a ver si este te lo has leído... **

_Lensaiäk, _**espero que te guste el capi y que me sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por seguirme desde el principio 0**

_Maki-1988, _**gracias por tu review espero que te gustase también el capitulo y por cierto me leí tu fanfic de Yami y esta muy kawaii - ¡¡Qué mono es Tsuzuki-chan! ¬**

**Y esto es todo por hoy, me voy a la semana diabólica de exámenes, que kami-sama Naruto me pille confesada xD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo -**

**Jya!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	8. Capítulo 8 Trampas

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 8- Trampas

Hanamichi estaba en la puerta del instituto esperando a Haruko. La noche anterior había sido impuesta una condición por parte de Rukawa, tenía que dejar a Haruko y para asegurarse él le estaría vigilando así que ahí estaba él esperándoles a los dos. Un timbre de bicicleta accionado por la casualidad alertó a Hanamichi, Rukawa se acercaba y para no variar iba dormido.

¡¡Rukawa despierta! –gritó Hanamichi intentando inútilmente despertarle.

La bicicleta de Rukawa tropezó con una piedra y Rukawa salió disparado de esta. Hanamichi se movía en círculos intentando descubrir el punto donde caería el chico para así protegerle del golpe aunque no calculó bien y el chico de pelo negro aterrizó encima de él provocando que este también cayese al suelo.

Eh kitsune, ¿quieres levantarte de encima? Pesas... –dijo Hanamichi intentando moverse.

¿Eh? –balbuceó Rukawa despertando y mirando a Hanamichi que estaba debajo de él - ¿Te has hecho daño?

No –dijo Hanamichi – Aunque me gustaría levantarme.

Perdona –dijo Rukawa quitándose de encima y ayudando a Hanamichi a levantarse.

No lo entiendo, ¿cómo te puedes dormir conduciendo la bicicleta?

Es que me relajo y me entra sueño –dijo Rukawa mientras recogía la bicicleta y la llevaba al sitio donde la guardaba.

Eres lo que no hay –dijo Hanamichi aún sorprendido por la explicación de Rukawa.

Se hacía tarde así que entraron en el instituto, más tarde Hanamichi se las arregló para citar a Haruko a la hora de comer en el aula de dibujo ya que para esa hora siempre estaba vacía. Al llegar la hora de comer Hanamichi fue de incógnito hacía la sala, le costaba decirle eso a Haruko pero si Rukawa estaba por allí pululando se pondría aún más nervioso. Se sentaron en las sillas del aula, Hanamichi buscando las palabras adecuadas y Haruko esperando a lo que este le tenía que decir aunque (parezca mentira) podía deducir que era algo no muy bueno. Hanamichi se ponía nervioso por momentos, ¿cómo decirle que la dejaba sin motivo alguno? ¿Cómo ocultar su nueva relación? Hanamichi comenzó a balbucear intentando expresarse pero no acababa de decidirse, la puerta del aula se abrió.

Hola, buenas –dijo Rukawa saludando con la mano.

Ho- hola –dijo Haruko incómoda.

Hola... –dijo Hanamichi sorprendido- "¿Cómo se ha enterado de donde estaba?

¿Ya se lo has dicho? –preguntó Rukawa con interés.

No aún no, siéntate allí lejos y no intervengas –dijo Hanamichi girando a Rukawa y empujándole con sus manos la espalda.

Vale pero como tardes mucho ya veras –dijo Rukawa divertido.

Rukawa se sentó en una punta alejada de la clase mirando hacía el exterior mientras Haruko pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando era muy raro. Hanamichi volvió a intentar explicarle a Haruko que por muy raro que pareciese a él le gustaba Rukawa y que no podían seguir saliendo juntos pero las palabras no le salían. A los minutos Rukawa se cansó de esperar, se levantó y se volvió a acercar a Hanamichi y Haruko.

¿Ya has acabado? –preguntó Rukawa cansado de esperar.

Aún no –dijo Hanamichi con cara suplicante.

¿Hanamichi-kun que pasa? –preguntó Haruko.

Yo te lo explicaré ya que él parece que no sabe expresarse. Primero no le llames Hanamichi-kun, como mucho Sakuragi-kun y ya te pasas. Segundo que ya no quiere salir contigo porque ahora le gusto yo así que lo dejáis.

¿Q-Qué? –dijo Haruko palideciendo y sorprendida pues era la primera vez que oía a Rukawa hablarle tanto.

Pues eso, que Sakuragi me quiere a mí –dijo Rukawa.

Sakuragi-kun si querías cortar conmigo no hacía falta montar todo este espectáculo...

No... pero si es verdad –dijo Hanamichi intentando convencerla.

Hasta has involucrado a Rukawa-kun, no tendrías que haberlo hecho de esta manera –dijo Haruko con la cara llena de tristeza.

Rukawa se estaba mosqueando, esa niña era tonta con ganas. Le estaban diciendo la verdad y ella se montaba paranoias raras.

¡¡Qué si que es verdad! –dijo Rukawa perdiendo la paciencia.

Con su mano giró la cara de Hanamichi y juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado mientras Haruko se quedaba asombradísima. Esta comenzó de nuevo a palidecer.

Rukawa no tendrías que haber hecho eso... –dijo Hanamichi rojo como un tomate.

¿Acaso no te ha gustado? –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

¡Claro que sí! –dijo Hanamichi como en un impulso y reaccionando un poco más tarde poniéndose más colorado.

Haruko alucinaba, esa escena había sido todo un shock para ella. Se puso de pie buscando que le diese un poco de aire. Hanamichi seguía sonrojado y Rukawa que disfrutaba viéndole así le rodeó con sus brazos. Los dos chicos estaban centrados en el cariño que se profesaban cuando un golpe sordo les llamó la atención.

¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Hanamichi sobresaltado.

Ah, ha sido la niña esa que se ha desmayado. Dame un besito –dijo Rukawa meloso.

Aunque no salga con ella tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

Vaaale... –dijo Rukawa notablemente decepcionado

Entre los dos chicos cogieron a Haruko y la llevaron a la enfermería. Rukawa en cuanto la dejó se fue al lavabo sin decir ni una palabra. Hanamichi se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había entrado Rukawa. ¿Se había enfadado? En el lavabo el chico de pelo negro se lavaba las manos enérgicamente intentando borrar el rastro de perfume que le había dejado Haruko cuando la había cogido. Por él ya se podría haber quedado en el suelo allí tirada ya que él aún le tenía un profundo odio. Al salir del lavabo se encontró con la mirada del pelirrojo la cual evitó girando la cara. Hanamichi acabó de confirmar que estaba enfadado con él con éste gesto del chico y vio con impotencia como salía de la habitación. Al instante Hanamichi salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Rukawa.

¡¡Eh! Espera –dijo Hanamichi mientras corría intentando alcanzar a Rukawa- ¡¡Te he dicho que te esperes!

Ahora los dos corrían por los pasillos para sorpresa de todos los que les veían pasar, cuando llevaban un rato corriendo y Hanamichi ya casi alcanzaba a Rukawa, este paró en seco haciendo que el desprevenido Hanamichi chocara con él y cayeran los dos al suelo. Hanamichi tenía sus manos apoyadas a los costados de Rukawa y acercó su cara mientras gritaba.

¡¡Baka! ¡Si vas a parar de golpe me avisas! –dijo Hanamichi gritando.

Es que así tengo una buena excusa para tenerte encima de mí y además bien cerca –dijo Rukawa divertido viendo la reacción de Hanamichi.

¡¡Aho! –chilló Hanamichi rojo.

Rukawa se levantó y comenzó a andar hacía su clase, antes de entrar se giró hacía Hanamichi.

Tengo muchas ganas de entrenar hoy, Sakuragi –dijo en tono pícaro.

Hanamichi que aún estaba en el suelo estaba más rojo aún que antes. Rukawa era muy pervertido pero a la vez muy discreto ya que sabía como provocar roce sin que nadie pudiese mal pensar y eso traía muchas ventajas. La verdad es que no sabía que le esperaba en el entrenamiento

Rukawa, aunque llevara con él poco tiempo, cada vez confirmaba más que Hanamichi era muy inocente. Haciendo ver que estaba enfadado, que en verdad si que lo estaba un poco por haberle cortado el romántico momento, había conseguido hacer que Hanamichi le siguiese como un perrito y que además cayera encima de él. Lo había tenido tan cerca que se emocionaba sólo con recordarlo. Cuando llegó al gimnasio todos estaban ya preparados para comenzar el entrenamiento

¡¡Oi Rukawa! ¿¡Tú no puedes llegar pronto! –dijo Hanamichi enfadado por la intrusión de Rukawa

Ahora me cambio –dijo mientras se dirigía al vestuario.

En un momento se cambió y salió de nuevo a la pista dirigiéndose hacía el grupo.

Ya esta, ¿qué me echabas de menos y por eso me has reñido?-dijo Rukawa susurrando a Hanamichi.

¡¡K-Kitsune teme! –dijo Hanamichi lanzando un golpe que esquivó fácilmente Rukawa.

Va, comenzad a entrenar de una vez –dijo Ryota que miraba como volvían a pelear como siempre.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad y cuando Ryota dio el entrenamiento como finalizado los chicos se fueron marchando hasta que finalmente quedaron Rukawa y Hanamichi que practicaban los triples.

Sakuragi, ¿hacemos un uno contra uno? –dijo Rukawa sabiendo que no diría que no.

Ya verás, este tensai te va a derrotar aquí y ahora –dijo Hanamichi aceptando el reto.

Los dos chicos se movían ágilmente por toda la cancha, mientras la pelota cambiaba de dueño por momentos. No dejaban ninguna grieta en su defensa con tal de que el otro no pudiese anotar. Ahora Rukawa se había hecho con la pelota y estaba inmóvil botándola mientras miraba a Hanamichi, en un segundo este se hizo con el control de la pelota y se dirigió veloz al ataque. Rukawa maldiciéndose por el despiste veía como era imposible detenerlo. Hanamichi se dirigía a saltar para lanzar cuando a Rukawa se le ocurrió algo.

Tengo muchas ganas de que nos vayamos a duchar, SA-KU-RA-GI –dijo Rukawa en un tono meloso.

Como si las palabras de Rukawa hubiesen hecho la misma función que una explosión Hanamichi perdió la concentración y falló el tiro. Se quedó de pie con la vista fija en un punto de la cancha y un poco rojo por las palabras de Rukawa y a medida que pasaban los segundos se podía apreciar como Hanamichi comenzaba a temblar.

¡¡Esto es trampa! ¡¡Maldito Rukawa! –dijo Hanamichi abalanzándose sobre Rukawa.- ¡¿No soportas la idea de que te gane!

Hanamichi con las manos sobre los hombros de Rukawa empujaba a este último hacía atrás mientras seguía chillándole. Hanamichi se puede decir que estaba apoyando todo su peso para empujarlo por eso cuando Rukawa en uno de sus pasos hacía atrás puso mal el pie, resbaló y cayó al suelo, Hanamichi cayó también. La situación se parecía mucho a la que habían sufrido esa misma tarde sólo que ahora estaban los dos solos.

No sé como lo haces... pero siempre acabamos en el suelo... Do'aho... –dijo Rukawa con la respiración agitada.

Hanamichi que con la caída había parecido calmarse miraba ahora a Rukawa. Estaba todo sudado y jadeaba debido al ejercicio que estaban haciendo antes de caer. Hanamichi sentía como su excitación aumentaba con cada jadeo del chico de pelo negro. Si darle tiempo a reaccionar posó sus labios sobre los de Rukawa con fuerza y sin oponer resistencia él dejó que la lengua del pelirrojo entrase en su boca. Hanamichi comenzó a tocar con su mano por en encima de la camiseta el pecho de Rukawa, de arriba a abajo y cuando encontró el final de la camiseta introdujo la mano buscando el tacto de su piel pero como si le hubiese hecho daño a Rukawa este cogió a Hanamichi por la cintura apartándole de él. Hanamichi se quedó a cuadros, ¿qué había pasado? Ahora que la pasión estaba casi consumándose ¿por qué la había detenido Rukawa? Sin tiempo a preguntarle nada el chico de pelo negro se levantó y se marchó corriendo al vestuario. Hanamichi se incorporó con la intención de hablar con él en el vestuario pero antes de que le diese tiempo ni a llegar a la puerta del vestuario Rukawa salió corriendo por la puerta con la bolsa de deporte en la mano. Hanamichi estaba aún más confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Rukawa huía lo más rápido posible del gimnasio, todo estaba yendo muy bien, se sentía muy a gusto con Hanamichi sobretodo cuando este mostraba esa pasión, pero cuando el pelirrojo había comenzado a introducir su mano bajo la camiseta a Rukawa vino el recuerdo de aquella noche. Él también les había visto, había visto como Sendoh había besado su cuello insistentemente y como había tocado su pecho metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta. Se sentía mal por esa traición, por haber permitido que Sendoh hiciese eso y ahora no se veía con corazón de dejar que Hanamichi le tocase. Se había portado como esa niña tonta que había estado primero enamorada de él y luego paso a enamorarse de su pelirrojo. Él no podía hacer cambiar a su corazón de dueño tan fácilmente y aún así creía que había dado esa impresión. Por eso había huido, por eso había dejado a Hanamichi con esa cara de desconcierto.

Hanamichi seguía en el gimnasio, se dirigió al vestuario mientras analizaba lo ocurrido ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estaría Rukawa enfadado? ¿O puede ser que le hubiese ofendido? Cuando se acabó de duchar salió y cerró la puerta con la llave que le había dejado Ryota. Mientras caminaba la duda del qué hacer acechaba. Le gustaría ir y hablar con él, disculparse por su comportamiento si es que le había herido pero había un gran problema y es que no sabía donde vivía Rukawa. Así que al día siguiente hablaría con él.

Bueno final del capítulo 8. Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba eh? Estaba esperando a ver si llegaban más reviews pero weno creo que ya tocaba así que otra vez será. Muxisimas gracias para los que me seguís fielmente y siempre dejáis review. Domo Arigato!

_Elena, _**espero que también te guste este capítulo y bueno ahora Sendoh desaparecerá un ratillo así que n.n**

_Lensaiak, _**gracias por apoyarme con mis exámenes, ahora solo me queda la ultima parte, selectividad. Lo del golpe de Rukawa contra la pared fue imaginación delirante por mi parte xD Me imaginé que pasar tanto tiempo con Hana podría hacer que te acabases comportando como él i mira surgió eso xD**

_Sakare, _**xDDDDDDDDDDD Madre mía, oneesan puede ser q te sonase pq cuando os lo pasaba iba todo metido en un documento y seguramente hay parte que estaba en el q te pasé i otra parte que no. Puede ser, no? XD**

_Drk-liss, _**aki tienes el capítulo, espero que te gustase n.n sigue leyéndome onegai shimasu!**

_Kerubín, _**bueno pues aki lo tienes por fin, espero que te guste n.n**

_Sakura, _**acias por tu revieeew! nn**

**Bueno esto es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Jya! **

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

**P.D.: Juegui no me dejaste review ¬¬ mu mal eeh? Mu mal –o-U**


	9. Capítulo 9 Padres

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 9 - PADRES

A la hora de comer, ya que a la hora de entrar no le había visto, se dirigió a la clase de Rukawa con la esperanza de encontrarle. Al llegar abrió la puerta del aula y lamentablemente no estaba allí así que le preguntó a un grupo de chicos que le dijeron que se había ido al terrado, cuando por fin llegó allí si que lo encontró por fin.

¡¡Por fin te encuentro Rukawa! –exclamó Hanamichi contento.

El chico de pelo negro miró con asombro a Hanamichi, ahora no quería hablar con él, solo con recordar como había escapado la tarde anterior de la demostración de amor le entraba una vergüenza horrible. Comenzó a andar intentando que el pelirrojo no le dijese nada cuando pasase por su lado para intentar huir pero Hanamichi le detuvo agarrándole por el brazo.

¡¡Suéltame! –gritó Rukawa intentando liberarse.

¡Tú no te vas de aquí! Quiero saber que he hecho mal. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te he hecho? –dijo Hanamichi sin soltar el brazo de Rukawa.

Rukawa se quedó quieto mirando a Hanamichi que miraba hacía el suelo con una expresión triste. Rukawa comenzó a andar esta vez en la dirección contraria para sorpresa de Hanamichi que ahora le miraba confuso.

¿No querías saber qué me pasa, Sakuragi? –dijo Rukawa.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en un pequeño bordillo esperando a que alguno se decidiese para hablar de nuevo. Hanamichi se impacientaba, a él nunca se le habían dado bien las esperas, siempre actuaba de forma impulsiva. Rukawa buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar y no las encontraba, a lo mejor ese do'aho se enfadaba o peor aún sentiría indiferencia.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasó ayer? –dijo finalmente Hanamichi.

Lo siento. No quería dejarte así pero no puedo, me siento muy mal solo con pensar lo del otro día en el parque y encima lo viste todo. –dijo Rukawa en un tono triste.

¿Te refieres al cerdo de Sendoh? –dijo Hanamichi.

Sí –dijo Rukawa bajando la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

Había olvidado que tenía que hacer algo con eso... ¿Qué tienes después de la siguiente clase? ¿Algo que no quieras perderte?

No, ¿por? –dijo Rukawa curioso.

Te espero en el trastero del patio, ¿vale? –dijo Hanamichi sonriendo.

Vale –dijo Rukawa sin entender lo que el otro jugador del Shohoku se traía entre manos.

Y así quedaron cuando pasó la primera hora después de la comida Hanamichi fingió estar enfermo y se marcho hacía el punto de encuentro. Rukawa simplemente se limitó a marcharse sin poner excusas ni decir nada a nadie. El cobertizo estaba situado en la parte este del patio y era tan poco utilizado que mucha gente ni sabía de su existencia. Dentro se guardaban algunos materiales para educación física que se utilizaban en contadas ocasiones y todo estaba amontonado en ese pequeño cobertizo por lo tanto era muy difícil que alguien les pillase aunque no improbable. Al llegar Rukawa, Hanamichi estaba esperándole con una sonrisa muy feliz y muy sospechoso para que negarlo.

Pensaba que a lo mejor no venías –dijo Hanamichi.

Era mejor venir y ver que te traías entre manos que tener que escuchar al muermo del profesor –dijo Rukawa.

Ahora acércate –dijo Hanamichi haciendo un gesto con su mano a Rukawa para que se acercase- dime dónde te tocó Sendoh.

Rukawa se desabrochó la chaqueta y la camisa y le señaló por donde había pasado su mano Sendoh aquel día. Seguidamente Hanamichi pasó una cuerda por encima de una tablilla que atravesaba el techo y que no estaba muy alto.

Dame las manos –dijo Hanamichi decidido.

Rukawa obedecía aún sin entender el plan del pelirrojo. Cuando tendió las manos Hanamichi las rodeó con una tela blanca y antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar las pasó por la cuerda que colgaba de la tablilla inmovilizándole. Tenía los brazos hacía arriba colgando, lo único que podía mover era la cabeza y las piernas aunque no iba a pegarle ninguna patada a ese do'aho aunque puede que lo hiciese si las cosas se ponían muy feas...

¿Se puede saber que haces, do'aho? –dijo Rukawa intentándose liberar.

Voy a marcar mi territorio –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

¡Estas loco! –dijo Rukawa mientras enrojecía.

Así nunca más me volverás a dar plantón –decía Hanamichi mientras se acercaba a Rukawa.

Hanamichi besó con fuerza a Rukawa, este sin oponer resistencia abrió su boca dejando paso a la lengua de Hanamichi. El jugueteo de sus lenguas les producía un montón de sensaciones aunque Hanamichi las detuvo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Rukawa y posteriormente a lamer su cuello con la intención de borrar el rastro del puercoespín. Rukawa se estremecía con cada roce, ese do'aho se había vuelto completamente loco. Él mismo reconocía que a él le encantaban este tipo de juegos perversos pero nunca llegó a pensar lo mismo de su do'aho. Después de un rato de besos en el cuello Hanamichi se detuvo mirando momentáneamente la cara el sonrojado Rukawa. Posteriormente volvió a señalar los puntos que con anterioridad le había indicado Rukawa y comenzó a besarle por la zona donde había tocado con anterioridad Sendoh mientras con sus brazos rodeaba a Rukawa. Después de besar las diferentes partes de su pecho y como había hecho con su cuello comenzó lamer su pecho haciendo que Rukawa soltase pequeños gemidos de placer. Hanamichi se había vuelto loco y disfrutaba con cada gemido de Rukawa y estaba volviendo loco a este último, por todo interior notaba un cúmulo de sensaciones que hacían que cada vez estuviera más excitado. Hanamichi se incorporó y acercándose a Rukawa cogiéndolo por la cintura comenzó a susurrar en un tono meloso.

Ahora he marcado mi territorio, es decir, tu cuerpo me pertenece así que pobre del que se atreva a tocarte y pobre de ti que me abandones porque ya no tienes el dominio sobre ti mismo. Eres mío.

Atrayendo a Rukawa aún más le besó con fuerza y de repente para sorpresa de ambos la puerta del cobertizo se abrió, al principio ambos miraban atónitos hacía la puerta con miedo de ver quien era aunque al reconocer al intruso los dos miraban ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y-yo sólo venía a por el material para hacer la clase especial de gimnasia y no sabía que hubiera aquí na-nadie. Lo-lo siento –dijo Haruko

La chica permanecía inmóvil mirando a los dos chicos como esperando a que estos continuasen con lo que estaban antes de que les interrumpiesen, aunque le había chocado en sobremanera no podía moverse de allí mientras unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaban de todo su interior. Los dos chicos seguían mirando a Haruko con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sakuragi por favor desátame, que esta niña ya me ha cortado el rollo –dijo Rukawa finalmente.

Hanamichi desató a Rukawa, seguidamente cogió las manos de este para comprobar que no le había hecho nada en las muñecas como consecuencia de haberlo tenido atado. Después de abrocharse y ponerse bien toda la ropa los dos salieron dejando allí a Haruko que ahora comenzaba a llorar de impotencia sabiendo que por mucho que le quisiese los dos habían acabado pasando de ella y se sentía muy ignorada.

Esa estúpida nos ha fastidiado el momento –dijo Hanamichi molesto

¿Cómo? –dijo Rukawa sorprendido por las palabras de Hanamichi.

Pues lo que has oído –dijo Hanamichi enrojeciendo pensando si había dicho algo malo.

Ja, ja, ja. Nunca pensé que oiría salir tan gratificantes palabras de esa boquita tan preciosa que tienes. –dijo Rukawa que ahora le miraba divertido.

Es que hace poco acabé de entenderlo todo. La verdad es que me has gustado desde el principio pero había confundido mis verdaderos sentimientos y los había distribuido como veía más normal. En un principio sentí atracción por ti y cuando vi que Haruko iba detrás de ti sentí odio hacia ella pero en aquel entonces no veía norma esos sentimientos y acabé por pensar que era al revés. Además como veía que tú no prestabas atención a ninguna de esas fans que te seguían ni a la misma Haruko pues seguía con esos pensamientos ya que de forma inconsciente sabía que no te perdería pero cuando te vi aquel día con Sendoh me entró mucho miedo porque pensé que iba a perderte ya que tú eres realmente a la persona a quién amo.

Sí que has tardado en darte cuenta –dijo Rukawa- Mientras no te aclarabas me hiciste sufrir mucho y además día tras día me ibas hiriendo con esas palabras que aunque contenían crueldad hacían sentirme en parte especial ya que en realidad me prestabas más atención de la que tú mismo te dabas cuenta. Pero igualmente cuando comenzaste a salir con la cría me mataste.

Hanamichi se sintió terriblemente culpable por lo que Rukawa acababa de confesarle ya que aunque ahora reconocía cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos durante una temporada había estado haciendo a su kitsune. Hanamichi se quedó parado un momento haciendo que Rukawa que seguía caminando se le adelantase un poco mientras los pétalos de sakura caían a su alrededor. Seguidamente corrió hacía Rukawa y le abrazó con fuerza para sorpresa del este que ya estaba a punto de girarse para ver que hacía Hanamichi.

Perdóname, siento tato haberte hecho sufrir –dijo Hanamichi mientras le besaba la mejilla.

No importa, lo que realmente es importante ahora es que por fin estas a mi lado.

Aunque el tiempo fuera agradable se vistió con una chaqueta larga, abrió su armario y rebuscó hasta encontrar una peluca, como pudo se la puso y volvió a mirar por los cajones hasta que encontró unas gafas oscuras que también se puso. Cogió el dinero que tenía encima de la mesa, sus llaves y salió de incógnito evitando que nadie conocido le viese salir de su casa puesto que entonces por mucho disfraz que llevase le reconocerían. Por fin se alejó unos metros de su casa y ya podía andar con cierta normalidad, para su suerte no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía entonces llegaría pronto, compraría pronto y se marcharía pronto a casa sin que nadie le viese. Cuando ya estaba cerca comenzó a caminar pegado a la pared mirando hacía los lados y tan concentrado estaba vigilando que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la puerta de su destino que se abrió y al no vigilar Hanamichi cayó de espaldas. Rápidamente se levantó, medio colocó bien la peluca y entró en el local.

Rukawa se aburría tremendamente, echaba en falta a Hanamichi y lo pero era que no sabía donde vivía, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para ver si la casualidad juntaba sus caminos. Pero ya llevaba más de veinte minutos caminando y no se lo había encontrado solo había visto como muchas chicas se le quedaban mirando con cara de aleladas por la calle. Iba caminando por una de las zonas comerciales de Kanagawa pensando en sus cosas hasta que el porrazo que un chico con gabardina y gafas de sol le llamó la atención. Si no hubiese visto lo que vio, hubiese continuado su camino sin fijarse más en el chico pero su supuesto pelo se movió y aunque este intentó ponerlo bien Rukawa pudo ver como un trozo de pelo pelirrojo asomaba por lo que ahora podía definir claramente como una peluca. Por fin se decidió y entró él también, se acercó por detrás y rápidamente le rodeó con sus brazos y puso su cara cerca del oído de Hanamichi.

Do'aho me entran ganas de quitarte toda esa ropa que te has puesto encima- dijo Rukawa en tono meloso - ¿Pero tú no decías que no coleccionabas para nada mangas yaoi?

¡¡Rukawa! Eto... Yo... no-no lo iba a comprar y ¡suéltame que nos pueden ver! –dijo Hanamichi ruborizado

Si no me importa que compres yaoi, así te instruyes y después cuando llegue el momento me sorprendes. Y no te suelto que aquí no nos ven, además nadie aparte de mí te reconocería –dijo Rukawa y justo cuando acabó de decirlo le mordisqueó la oreja.

¡Wa! ¡Para déjame! –dijo Hanamichi ahora totalmente rojo- Voy a pagar.

Hanamichi se desprendió del recién nombrado (por Hanamichi) pulpo kitsune y se dirigió a la caja a pagar el manga. Seguidamente salió de la librería a paso ligero seguido por Rukawa que comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar a Hanamichi.

¡Eh! No me dejes solo. ¿Y ahora donde vas? –dijo Rukawa llegando por fin al lado de Hanamichi.

A mi casa –dijo Hanamichi mientras se ponía bien la peluca y las gafas de sol

¿Puedo ir? –dijo tímidamente Rukawa. Hanamichi le miró curioso- Vale, si no quieres no vengo.

Ven, no tengo inconveniente. –dijo Hanamichi volviendo a mirar hacía delante- Total mis padres no están esta noche porque se van a cenar y con un poco de suerte tampoco les veremos.

¡Qué mono eres! –dijo Rukawa colgándose del cuello de Hanamichi

Pareces un crío... –dijo Hanamichi mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Mientras iban caminando Rukawa memorizaba las calles por las que pasaban para poder volver otro día cuando se aburriese y hacerle una visita a su do'aho. Antes de acercarse a la zona de peligro se quitó la gabardina, las gafas y la peluca y se disponía a guardarlo todo en una mochila para poder proseguir su camino cuando dirigió su vista a Rukawa, este le miraba curioso porque se había quedado como embobado mirándole y de repente Hanamichi se levantó y comenzó a ponerle la peluca.

¿¡Pe-Pero qué haces! –gritaba Rukawa mientras intentaba liberarse del pelirrojo.

¡No quiero que nadie te vea entrar en mi casa así que no te resistas! –dijo Hanamichi que seguía forcejeando con Rukawa

Después de mucho rechistar Rukawa accedió a llevar la peluca y las gafas de sol haciéndole parecer una persona totalmente diferente. Hanamichi le miraba de vez en cuando ya que le veía igualmente atractivo, puede ser que fuera en parte porque sabía que la esencia, es decir la personalidad, de la persona a la que más quería sobre la faz de la tierra estaba debajo de ese disfraz. Al fin llegaron al apartamento de Hanamichi, al entrar había un pequeño recibidor conectado con la cocina-comedor. Siguiendo a Hanamichi se adentraron en un pequeño corredor que tenía al principio a mano izquierda un pequeño lavabo con su plato-ducha y su pica. Continuando por el pasadizo y a mano derecha había una habitación un poco más grande con una cama de matrimonio con una mesilla de noche a uno de los lados y en la pared derecha estaba el armario empotrado. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta a la izquierda y una enfrente. Hanamichi se dirigió a la de enfrente que era su habitación. Las paredes eran de color blanco y en la pared izquierda tenía colgado un póster de baloncesto y un calendario que habría sacado de alguna revista semanal de manga. Debajo del póster y el calendario estaba la cama que era individual, y a mando derecha había un escritorio y cerca de la ventana tenía una pequeña televisión y una videoconsola que a falta de una pequeña mesa estaban en el suelo a excepción de la televisión que estaba elevada gracias a su colocación sobre unos cuantos libros. Encima del escritorio había dos estanterías que estaban siendo completadas con colecciones manga. Rukawa se acercó para ver que coleccionaba y también para ver si podía pedirle alguno a Hanamichi, su sorpresa fue ver gran cantidad de volúmenes de cierto manga, al descubrirlo se llevó una mano a la ara tapándosela y comenzó a reír por lo bajo intentando que Hanamichi no se diese cuenta pero éste último si que advirtió de que Rukawa había visto algo que le había hecho mucha gracia, miró a la estantería y comprendió.

N-No sí... –comenzó a excusarse Hanamichi bastante rojo.

¿Pero tú no decías que no te los comprabas? –dijo Rukawa que seguía riéndose- Pues tienes diez números.

Es que no son... –comenzó Hanamichi, aunque después se puso serio- ¡Esta bien! ¡Son míos! Es que la historia era muy interesante además me ayudo a aceptar mis sentimientos hacía ti.

Eres tan mono –dijo Rukawa que se había acercado hasta Hanamichi y le rodeó con sus brazos.

¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo Hanamichi interrumpiendo el cálido momento. Sabía muy bien que podría llegar a pasar si se dejaban llevar por el momento y él no se veía preparado para ello... aún.

Vale –contestó Rukawa levantándose dispuesto a seguir a Hanamichi hasta la cocina ya que había captado la señal negativa que este le había mandado proponiendo semejante cosa.

Los dos chicos fueron a la cocina, Hanamichi abrió la nevera en busca de algo para refrescarse y para bajar la temperatura del ambiente que se había formado y cogió dos limonadas mientras comenzaban a beber pensaban como entablar una conversación de manera cómoda sin volver a la situación de antes pero sin que les diese tiempo a reaccionar la puerta del pequeño apartamento se abrió y entraron el padrastro y la madre de Hanamichi.

Hana-chan venimos a decirte... –comenzó a decir la madre de Hanamichi pero se detuvo al ver que su hijo no estaba solo.- Hola, ¿y tú quién eres, un amigo?

Me llamo Rukawa Kaede y soy el amante de su hijo. Encantado. –dijo Rukawa muy serio mientras Hanamichi palidecía y la madre de éste último no acababa de entender

¿Su qué? –dijo la madre sin querer entender mientras el padre miraba asombrado.

¡¡Qué bromista eres Rukawa! Es que estamos apuntados a una especie de teatro y en la obra yo hago de mujer y él es mi amante y claro como estábamos ensayando pues Rukawa aún estaba metido en el papel –dijo Hanamichi mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Ja, ja, ja. Que bromista eres Rukawa. ¿Cuándo hacéis esa obra? Porque nos gustaría ir a verla –dijo finalmente el padre de Hanamichi.

Es interna, no puede verla el público –se excusó Hanamichi como pudo.

No importa, ya nos contarás como fue. Hana-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti Rukawa-kun –dijo la madre de Hanamichi volviendo a sonreír de nuevo- ¿Por qué no os venís con nosotros a cenar a un restaurante?

Da igual, nosotros nos quedamos. Aún tenemos que ensayar-dijo Hanamichi más aliviado al ver que se habían creído la excusa.

Los padres de Hanamichi salieron de la casa mientras Hanamichi acababa su lata de limonada, cuando cerraron la puerta Rukawa se tiró sobre Hanamichi con la excusa de probar como sabía su limonada, pero antes de que la pudiese probar desde sus labios la puerta del apartamento se abrió de nuevo.

Hana-chan, ¿seguro que no queréis veni...? –dijo la madre de Hanamichi que se quedó paralizada al ver la escenita - ¿Q-Qué hacéis?

Mamá no te asustes... es pa-parte del ensayo –dijo Hanamichi rezando interiormente para que su madre le creyese.

Es mentira, en verdad estaba intentando besar a mi princesa –dijo Rukawa.

¿Quieres dejar de actuar kitsune temee? –dijo Hanamichi dándole un capón a Rukawa.

Do'aho –dijo Rukawa mientras le devolvía el capón a Hanamichi.

La madre de Hanamichi miraba como se peleaban ahora los dos muchachos aunque sin acabar de comprender. ¿Era una actuación tal y como decía su hijo? ¿O era verdad lo que ese muchacho estaba diciendo? El caso es que no le hacía gracia dejarlos solos, ya sabía que solo era una actuación (o eso creía, o deseaba creer) pero así conocería al amigo de su hijito.

Mejor os venís a cenar, ¿no, Hana-chan? –dijo la madre de Hanamichi haciendo que los dos dejasen de pelear y mirando aún desconfiada ya que no estaba segura pero le parecía que el chico de pelo negro estaba aprovechando la situación para sobar a su hijo.

Hanamichi advirtió la mirada de desconfianza de su madre así que asintió y ayudado por Rukawa se levantó del suelo y salieron de la casa. Después de un breve trayecto en coche, que se hizo infinito, llegaron al restaurante. Allí los padres de Hanamichi comenzaron a beber, la madre menos ya que después ella conduciría a la vuelta aunque ya veía las cosas de diferente modo. Rukawa aprovechó la excusa de que ensayaba para la obra se aprovechó y le metió mano a Hanamichi en más de una ocasión y como éste enrojecía y se rebotaba a los padres les parecía una broma que les estaba mostrando el lado vergonzoso de su hijo. Casi hacia final el padre Hanamichi le dio de probar a Rukawa un baso con un licor muy fuerte con la mentira de que eso no tenía alcohol y Rukawa se lo bebió y si antes había aprovechado para tocarle ahora que estaba completamente borracho lo hacía aún más a menudo y el padre de Hanamichi que también estaba borracho le seguía el juego. Después de un vergonzoso rato volvieron al apartamento. Rukawa y el padre de Hanamichi se sentaron como pudieron en el sofá, Hanamichi se acercó a ellos para ver en que estado se encontraban.

T-Te quiedo... Sakuragi –dijo Rukawa.

¿¡Pero qué dices! –gritó Hanamichi enrojeciendo y alejándose de ellos.

El padre de Hanamichi y Rukawa se comenzaron a reír aunque Hanamichi estaba casi seguro de que Rukawa había hablado en serio. Al rato el padre de Hanamichi llamó a la madre para que viera algo muy gracioso. Rukawa a su vez llamó a Hanamichi, éste se acercó para escuchar bien lo que decía ya que al estar borracho era muy difícil entenderlo y cuando lo tuvo cerca Rukawa le dio un beso.

¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho, aho! –gritó Hanamichi apartándose mientras se pasaba el brazo por los labios como intentado quitarse el rastro del beso de Rukawa y se ponía completamente rojo.

Los tres estallaron en una carcajada mientras Hanamichi se juraba a si mismo que se lo haría pagar a Rukawa. Cuando había preparado ya el futón en su habitación para Rukawa (ya que sería imposible llevarlo hasta su casa en ese estado) volvió al comedor y vio que Rukawa se había dormido en el sofá, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación y lo dejó sobre la cama ya dormiría él en el futón.

Sakuragi... daisuki. –dijo Rukawa hablando en sueños.

" Bakka..." –pensaba Hanamichi mientras le tocaba el pelo apartándole el flequillo de los ojos- "Ugh... ¡Está tan guapo cuando duerme!"

Hanamichi apagó las luces sin más dilación y se acostó en el futón. Se le pasaban mil y una perversiones por la cabeza cada vez que recordaba la cara de tranquilidad de Rukawa durmiendo y no quería tener insomnio por culpa de esa tierna, bella, maravillosa y dulce visión... ¡Qué no! Después de mucho pensamiento impuro Hanamichi logró conciliar el sueño.

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 9, pensaba que ya no tenía nada más escrito pero si que tengo algo más, lo que no sé es si lo tengo pasado al ordenador... sino me tocará ir escribiendo para la próxima vez n.n . Lo siento si tardo un poco en actualizar pero también tengo un fanfic de Naruto que actualizar u.uU y se me acumula el trabajo. Bueno paso a comentar vuestros reviews!

_-KeRuBiN-, _**gomen si voy lenta publicando pero como dije tengo que llevar el fanfic de Naruto también xD. Hola anónimo veneciano! XDDDD**

_Juegui, _**jajaja tu review prueba que tengo un fanfic de Naruto que atender xDD. No la palma para mentes (que pueden existir hay gente pa to xD) que les guste Haruko –o-. Bueno sobrinita espero que sigas leyéndome -**

_Lovechii, _**weno suelo cortar las mejores escenas, como en este capítulo. Trankilos que el lemon ya llegará xD**

_Elena, _**bueno hay que pensar que Rukawa ha estado reprimido mucho tiempo y que ahora le puede dejar las cosas bien claras a esa xD**

_Oruha Shikijou, _**wo! ****Gracias por leer mi fik y muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review me gusta que me los dejéis Me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n Espero que te siga gustando n.n**

_Khira, _**Hola! Gracias por dejarme un revieww! n.n me haceis feliz sabiendo que os gusta. Si te dí la impresión de que solo tardo tanto por los reviews lo siento mucho porque no era lo que quería decir. Como ya dije normalmente el motivo de que tarde tanto es porque tengo el fanfic de Naruto por subir también y compaginar dos fanfics es un tanto difícil. Espero que me perdones u.u**

_Lensaiak, _**gracias por animarme para la selectividad, al final me la sake con un 7,1 D así que estoy muy contenta! XD Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste también. Y lo del pasillo... son estrategias zorrunas xDDDDD**

_Aliss.chan, _**holaaasss, me alegra que te guste n.n espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos. Y sí, Haruko se lo merece xDDDDD**

**Bueno y estos son todos los reviews por este capítulo, he visto a gente nueva y me alegra que nueva gente se apunte a leerlo n.n Bueno nos vemos en el capítulo...¡DIEZ! Ni yo me lo creo xDDDDDD**

**Jya!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	10. Capítulo 10 Día de fiesta

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 10 – DÍA DE FIESTA

Cuando pasó lo que él diría que era poco rato desde que el sol comenzó a darle en la cara empezó a ser consciente de su propio cuerpo y lo que notaba más era la cabeza con es punzante dolor. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, tenía fragmentos en su memoria. Se tapó la cara con la almohada mientras intentaba recordar algo con claridad. ¿Estaría en su propia casa o estaría en casa de Hanamichi? Decidió abrir los ojos y mirar donde se encontraba a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos la primera visión fue borrosa pero poco a poco vio que se aclaraba su vista y confirmó que Hanamichi no lo había abandonado en su casa y le había llevado con él.

Miró por la habitación en busca del susodicho hasta que vio que Hanamichi seguía durmiendo en un fotón en el suelo, si se hubiese encontrado bien se hubiera tirado encima de Hanamichi pero su cabeza no dejaba de darle pinchazos y tenía la boca seca.

- Qué sed... -murmuró Rukawa en voz baja mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y se los tapaba con la mano.

Al instante una fuerte mano le apartó el brazo de los ojos y antes de que le diese tiempo a abrirlos para ver quien era, la misma mano le abrió la boca apretando sus mejillas y seguidamente el "atacante" posó sus labios sobre los de Rukawa mientras la lengua se introducía en su boca. Abrió los ojos para ver quien era y vio la cara de Hanamichi muy cerca de él, le estaba pasando su saliva aprovechando el beso. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar del beso ya que al principio se había sobresaltado un poco, aunque para su disgusto el beso se le acabó haciendo corto y se quedó con las ganas de más.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? -dijo Hanamichi guiñándole un ojo.

- Psé... -dijo Rukawa pensando que le gustaría continuar con ese beso- ¿Porqué está la ventana abierta? La luz me da más dolor de cabeza...

- Es culpa tuya -dijo Hanamichi mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- poco después de acostarte te volviste a levantar diciendo que tenías mucha calor y te ibas a desnudar así que te detuve y abrí la ventana.

- Perdón pero como pudiste ver no soy nada tolerante al alcohol -dijo Rukawa enrojeciendo.

- Y que lo digas... estuve preocupadísimo, no dejabas de sobarme y pensé que nos descubrirían -dijo Hanamichi regañando a Rukawa.

- No chilles me duele la cabeza -dijo Rukawa poniendo su mano derecha en su cabeza.

- ¡No sabes el mal rato que me hiciste pasar! ¡Si hasta me besaste delante de mis padres! -continuó sermoneando Hanamichi.

Rukawa se tapaba los oídos a fin de disminuir el volumen que producía Hanamichi mientras éste último seguía con su regañina. Se sentía idiota allí sentado en la cama esperando a que Hanamichi acabase su sermón. Estar así le recordaba a cuando en el colegio le regañaban por no traer los deberes hechos o alguna cosa por el estilo y la profesora le sermoneaba, llamaba a casa para explicarlo y al volver su madre continuaba con el sermón. Aunque el problema se acabó cuando sus padres se fueron ya que con el cambio de dirección su madre no tenía un teléfono fijo y Rukawa también mintió a la hora de decir que no sabía su teléfono cosa que siempre despertaba alguna mirada compasiva hacia él.

- ¿Me oyes Rukawa? -dijo Hanamichi acercando su cara a la de Rukawa, que parecía ausente.

Rukawa estaba harto de que Hanamichi le sermonease y antes de que éste pudiese continuar Rukawa selló sus labios con los suyos propios y después de besarlo se volvió a tumbar, se dio la vuelta y intentó continuar durmiendo. Hanamichi se quedó parado mirando a Rukawa y cuando reaccionó se levantó del futón y se tiró a la cama donde estaba Rukawa.

- ¡¡Rukawa! -dijo Hanamichi mientras aterrizaba en la cama y se acercaba peligrosamente a Rukawa- Eres tan mono con el pelo tan alborotado...

- ¡No chilles! -dijo Rukawa que intentaba alejar a Hanamichi mientras Hanamichi a su vez le iba dando besos en la mejilla.

Como Hanamichi no volvió a hablar Rukawa le dejó continuar. Después de besarle la mejilla un rato se abrazó a él. Cuando ambos comenzaban a coger el sueño de nuevo la puerta de la habitación sonó.

- Hana-chan, Rukawa-kun, tenéis el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina. Nosotros nos vamos. Hasta luego.

Sin esperanza alguna de volver a conciliar el sueño los dos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar. Después recogieron la habitación de Hanamichi y fueron de nuevo al comedor donde por unos instantes se mantuvieron en silencio.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Rukawa mirando a Hanamichi.

- Pues, la verdad, no tengo ni idea... -respondió Hanamichi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta pero como al señor no le gusta que le vean conmigo... -dijo Rukawa con cierto aire ofendido.

El silencio se hizo provocando un tenso ambiente. Rukawa esperaba que Hanamichi desmintiese el hecho de que no quería que les viesen juntos pero muy a su pesar sabía que Hanamichi no lo haría.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamó Hanamichi finalmente triunfante.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Rukawa que no entendía el entusiasmo de Hanamichi.

- Podemos ir a otro distrito donde no hay ni amigos, ni parientes y pasamos allí el día. ¿Qué te parece?

- Sakuragi... Aunque no hayan amigos ni parientes somos conocidos gracias al campeonato de básquet, ¿Recuerdas?

- Eso lo puedo arreglar... -dijo Hanamichi con una pícara sonrisa.

A los minutos los dos chicos salieron del apartamento de Hanamichi aunque llevaban una apariencia un tanto distinta a la suya. Hanamichi llevaba el pelo de color marrón, se había puesto unas gafas que no llevaban ningún tipo de lente y llevaba ropa deportiva. Rukawa también llevaba ropa deportiva, los spray para pintar el pelo para carnaval de Hanamichi le habían dejado el pelo de un color anaranjado pero al tener el pelo negro quedaba más oscuro dejándole un extraño color y llevaba unas gafas de sol.

- Ahora ya podemos irnos -dijo Hanamichi muy contento.

- Lo que llega a hacer por guardar las apariencias... -dijo Rukawa que se sentía avergonzado debido a su nuevo aspecto.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hanamichi con cara inocente.

- Nada, nada... -dijo Rukawa mientras comenzaba a andar.

Cuando llegaron a la estación decidieron que irían hacia el norte y decidieron pasar el día en un parque de atracciones del cual Hanamichi había oído hablar con anterioridad. Rukawa estaba muy emocionado con la idea ya que a él le encantaban todas las atracciones emocionantes, por el contrario Hanamichi que no quería desilusionarlo montó con él en un par de montañas rusas pero esas velocidades vertiginosas lo ponían malo y cuando Rukawa se dio cuenta de la palidez que estaba pillando Hanamichi, éste ya les había pillado más manía aún a las montañas rusas. Como Hanamichi estaba mareado y ya era casi la hora de comer decidieron comprar unos bocadillos y sentarse en el césped que había por allí a la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor do'aho? -preguntó Rukawa a Hanamichi que se encontraba recostado en el césped.

- Más o menos aunque el suelo está un pelín duro. -replicó Hanamichi.

Al escuchar la queja de Hanamichi, Rukawa estiró las piernas y con pegar con sus manos en las piernas le indicó a Hanamichi que se apoyara en ellas. Mientras el pelirrojo (ahora pelicastaño) descansaba para aliviar el mareo, el pelinegro (ahora peliraro) comía algo. Al rato de acabar el bocadillo Rukawa se quedó mirando a Hanamichi y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo cosa que hizo que Hanamichi se despertase.

- Perdón, no era mi intención despertarte... es que te veías tan mono -dijo Rukawa.

- No pasa nada -dijo Hanamichi mientras le daba un ligero beso.

Hanamichi se sentó en las piernas de Rukawa mientras éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Todo el mundo que pasaba cerca de ellos les miraba y cuchicheaba, algunos despreciándolos y otras disfrutando viendo a dos enamorados aunque ellos seguían ajenos a todos. De repente al recordar el beso de antes le vino a la mente una pregunta.

- Rukawa... ¿el beso que nos dimos el primer día que comenzamos a salir fue tu primer beso? -preguntó Hanamichi mientras Rukawa un tanto sorprendido pensaba si contestarle o largarse de allí y dejarlo con esa tonta pregunta. Gracias al amor que sentía por él, optó por la primera opción.

- Pues no -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente.

- ¿Eeh? -dijo Hanamichi alarmado y rápidamente se soltó de Rukawa.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -dijo Rukawa sorprendido.

- Me dices eso y te quedas tan pancho... Serás kitsune -dijo Hanamichi girándose.

- "¿Se ha enfadado? Idiota... Ya se dará cuenta..." -pensaba Rukawa.

Hanamichi pensaba en el morro que tenía Rukawa que había besado a alguien antes, que podía haber sido Sendoh y entonces soltó un grito y abrió mucho la boca. No sabía que hacía criticando si él también lo había hecho. Volvió a girarse tímidamente y Rukawa le miraba con interés.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de que tú te besaste con alguien también? -dijo Rukawa.

- Sip... con la niñata... -dijo Hanamichi conmocionado.

- Mi primer beso, el de antes de cuando comenzamos a salir fue contigo -dijo Rukawa para ver si el pelirrojo (ahora pelicastaño) reaccionaba pero...

- ¡¡Lo siento Rukawa! -dijo Hanamichi medio llorando; no se había enterado bien de las palabras del pelinegro (ahora peliraro) – tú no te besaste con nadie más que conmigo, hasta tu primer beso fue conmigo y yo te traiciono así...

- ¿De veras piensas que el primer beso te lo diste con la tía esa? -preguntó Rukawa a lo que Hanamichi contestó con una afirmación con la cabeza- Pues que sepas que antes de ese repugnante beso con anterioridad yo ya te había besado en la enfermería.

- ¡¿Nani! ¿Entonces en la enfermería fuiste tú y no Haruko-san? -dijo Hanamichi que no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Qué agotador! A ver si no vuelves a hacer estas preguntas tan estúpidas do'aho -dijo Rukawa levantándose.

- ¡Oi! ¡Pero entonces fue un ataque a traición porque yo estaba inconsciente y además enfermo kitsune teme! -gritó Hanamichi levantándose también.

- Urusei do'aho -dijo Rukawa comenzando a andar.

- ¡¡Matte yo! -dijo Hanamichi corriendo detrás de él- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Es hora de volver a casa -dijo Rukawa cogiéndolo de la cintura una vez había llegado a su lado y continuado caminando.

El día anterior había sido muy divertido, al fin y al cabo estar con Rukawa todo el día y verlo con esas pintas había estado muy bien. Aunque en su casa algo no acababa de ir bien del todo, aunque su madre el otro día pareció aceptar a Rukawa ahora miraba a Hanamichi de un modo extraño desde que volvió del parque de atracciones. Ese mismo día tenían un amistoso con el Ryônan y antes de irse, ya harto por las miraditas de su madre, se acercó con decisión a ella.

- Mamá, ¿se puede saber porque me miras así desde ayer? -preguntó Hanamichi.

- Es que... hijo no te ofendas pero... -comenzó a decir la madre de Hanamichi mientras éste comenzaba a beber un vaso de limonada- me parece que tu amigo Rukawa es de la otra acera, hijo.

:PUAAAAAAHG:

Hanamichi que estaba bebiendo escupió todo el líquido que llevaba en la boca de repente mientras su madre le miraba atónita.

- ¿Pero qué dices mamá? -dijo Hanamichi haciendo tono de estar ofendido.

- Ay hijo mío no sé, me lo pareció... y como tú eres tan inocente... No me gustaría que te juntes mucho con él a ver si te lo va a pegar.

- "Ni que fuese una gripe..." -pensó con una gota Hanamichi.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte una novia y alejarte de ese Rukawa -prosiguió la madre.

- Ya estoy saliendo con alguien -dijo Hanamichi.

- A ver si un día nos la presentas y júntate menos con Rukawa -dijo la madre saliendo de casa muy feliz.

- "Si supiese que la persona con quien salgo es Rukawa le daría un telele" -pensó Hanamichi mientras acababa de secar el suelo de limonada y se acababa la poca que le quedaba.

Cogió la bolsa de deporte y salió hacia el gimnasio del instituto Shohoku que era donde se haría el amistoso. Llevaba toda la noche mentalizándose de que las pesadas de las animadoras de su kitsune estarían allí rayando y esperaba por todos los medios poderse aguantar y que no le surgiesen las inevitables ganas de contestarles algo a todas. Él mismo fue quien le dijo a Rukawa de mantenerlo en secreto y ahora no sería él el que cambiaría tan rápidamente de parecer. Al llegar al gimnasio el sonido de los animadores llenaba el ambiente y todos los jugadores habían venido ya, para variar llegaba tarde.

- Hanamichi como vuelvas a llegar tarde al próximo partido no jugarás -regañó Ryôta

- ¿Eh? ¡Ryô-chin eso no es justo! -dijo Hanamichi mosqueado.

- ¡Ya estás avisado! Estos partidos de preparación son muy importantes, tenemos que prepararnos para el nacional -dijo Ryôta ignorando las quejas del pelirrojo.

A pesar de la regañina matutina, de los gritos de las fans de Rukawa y todo lo demás el partido fue como la seda y ganaron al Ryônan casi sin problemas. Todo fue debido al bajón que parecía sufrir el jugador estrella del Ryônan que bajó un poco los ánimos a todo el equipo, pero los del Shohoku no aflojaron e hicieron un gran partido. Después del partid Hanamichi se acercó hasta donde estaba Rukawa.

- Buen partido, Rukawa -dijo Hanamichi tendiéndole la mano.

- Igualmente Sakuragi -dijo Rukawa chocando con su mano la del pelirrojo.

- Oi, ya que estamos... (saliendo)... podrías llamarme por el nombre, ¿nee? -dijo Hanamichi un poco mosqueado.

- Pero si tú tampoco me llamas por mi nombre -dijo Rukawa indignado.

- Bu-bueno pues lo hacemos a partir de ahora, ¿va-vale Ka-Kaede? -dijo Hanamichi muy rojo.

- De acuerdo Ha-Hanamichi -dijo Rukawa también muy rojo.

Ahora los dos estaban muy rojos mirando hacia otra parte cuando Nishida se les quedó mirando pensativo, después alzó las cejas y se acercó a ellos.

- Eh chicos, ¿no me digáis...? -comenzó a preguntar místicamente Nishida

- ¿Un...? -preguntaron los otros dos chicos a coro temiendo que se hubiese dado cuenta.

- ... q-que... estabais hablando de marranadas -dijo Nishida sonriendo- Hombre eso se avisa.

Las caras que se les había quedado a Rukawa y Hanamichi eran dignas de inmortalizar mientras Nishida to feliciano se fue hacia donde estaba Hakkai, el de tercero.

- ¡Eh Hakkai ven, ven! -dijo Nishida contento.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Hakkai pesadamente.

- Rukawa y Sakuragi están contando cosas guarras porque cuando les he visto ambos estaban súper rojos y así que tiene que ser algo fuerte... Va, va contad -dijo Nishida viniendo hacia ellos.

A Rukawa y Hanamichi el sudor les corría por la cara mientras Nishida y Hakkai se acercaron hasta donde estaban y ponían cara intrigada ¿Cómo escapar de la situación? Si decían que no era eso la siguiente pregunta sería de que estaban hablando y a eso no había posible excusa.

- Pu-Pues veréis... Rukawa me estaba explicando -comenzó Hanamichi- la película que vio el otro día por la noche.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si me la estabas explicando tú! -dijo Rukawa por fastidiar.

- ¡Va pero explicad de que va! -dijo Nishida intrigado

- Mira que eres pesado Sen... -dijo Hakkai cogiéndolo por la cabeza- Vámonos, déjalos en paz, a lo mejor son imaginaciones tuyas.

- Kei no te miento -dijo Nishida mientras se alejaban.

Después de un rato por fin Hanamichi y Kaede podían respirar tranquilos, habían estado en un gran aprieto

**Pues aquí finaliza el capítulo 10 que a parte de no tener tiempo me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir y pasarlo. ¡Perdonadme! T.T En serio que siento haberme retrasado tanto en escribirlo. Igualmente agradezco todos vuestros reviews que me animan a no abandonar en momentos en los que la inspiración me falta n.n ¡Gracias!**

**_Lovechii, _gracias por tu apoyo, espero que me sigas leyendo n.n**

**_Juegui, _Claro que sí RuHana powah! n.n Ya vendrá el lemon no sufras xD**

**_Ran-k, _Wee te actualizaste wai! XD Qué ya viene el lemon, lo encargué esta en camino xDDDDD Me alegra que te rías con las situaciones extrañas en las que les meto xD**

**_-Kerubin- _ale por fin actualicé y todo gracias a tu insistencia, este capítulo te lo dedico n.n te lo mereces!**

**_Elena, _o.o pues tu review quedó o cortado o raro xDDD bueno gracias igualmente así sé que me lees XD**

**_Khira-chan, _Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, lemon más adelante? n.n Sí, sino seguro que me lincharíais entre todos XD**

**_Sakura, _aah! Muchas gracias por recomendar mi fic T.T me emocionas! Y gracias por decir esas cosas buenas de mi fic me alegra n.n**

**_Lensaiak, _Perdon por la tardanza, me tenéis que perdonar todos plz T.T Bueno espero que me sigas leyendo n.n**

**_Aliss.chan, _jejeje me gusta un Kaede más persona XDDDD es q d la otra forma no habla casi y no me gusta... así hago más líneas XDDD No hombre no es eso xD Bueno pues espero que te guste.**

**Espero escribir más pronto la próxima vez... algunas ideas acudieron a esta cabeza de chorlito así que espero no demorarme demasiado n.n**

**¡¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	11. Capítulo 11 Amargo odio

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 11 – AMARGO ODIO

El traqueteo del tren hacía que su cabeza se balancease de vez en cuando, suspiró cansado y apoyó la cabeza en su mano con el codo apoyado en el resquicio de la ventana del tren. Suspiró profundamente mientras desde lo lejos lo miraba, era cierto que desde que había ocurrido aquello había dejado de ser la misma persona, cada vez que lo miraba de nuevo lo encontraba más lejos aún de su anterior yo. Decidió no mirarlo más, cada vez que lo veía tan vacío y apagado la tristeza le sacudía el interior, era como si apretaran su corazón y le entraban ganas de llorar.

Puede que todo aquello simplemente fuese algo de lo que se había encaprichado, pero en aquel momento dio casi por sentado que lo que sentía era amor por él y era por aquel motivo que le dolía tanto verlo en aquel estado. Todo había sido culpa de aquel hombre, aquel que le destrozó la vida a base de bien, que lo único que logró fue su objetivo y después lo dejó tirado y en el estado en el que se encontraba en aquel momento. Al pensar en ello cerró el puño con rabia a la vez que empezaba a temblar de ira. No podía permitirlo, no iba a dejar que a pesar que permitió la relación de él para así verle feliz, a pesar de que lo quería tantísimo, encima hubiesen jugado con sus sentimientos de aquella forma.

Con los dedos acariciando la barbilla sonrió cruelmente mientras se veía en el cristal, eso es, no pensaba permitirlo... Se lo haría pagar, por sus propios medios o si había de contratar a alguien que lo hiciese de la manera más discreta posible lo haría. Algo estaba claro... eso no iba a quedar así

Después de aquel partido regresaban todos un tanto cansados por las calles en dirección al instituto desde donde todos se separarían para irse a sus respectivas casas. Rukawa caminaba un poco atrasado de la multitud, pensativo. Hanamichi que a pesar de que iba hablando animadamente con los demás no había podido evitar fijarse en su querido zorritopor el que ahora sentía cierta preocupación al verlo tan pensativo. Vale que Rukawa no era precisamente el más social, charlador y animado del grupo pero... como él sabía que en realidad no era tan frío podía notar que algo le pasaba. Así pues cuando el tema de conversación tomó un rumbo en el que él no participaba aprovechó y disimuladamente disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que se quedó al lado de Rukawa. Pero el chico de pelo negro iba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos y ni se había dado cuenta, cansado de esperar Hanamichi empujó con suavidad la cabeza de Rukawa el cual pareció despertar de un sueño y miró a Hanamichi con una gota.

- ¿Qué ocurre K-Kaede? -dijo Hanamichi aún desacostumbrado a llamar al chico por su nombre

- No me ocurre nada H-Hanamichi -dijo Rukawa que tampoco estaba acostumbrando e intentando disimular inútilmente.

- ¿Y te crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira? -preguntó el pelirrojo mirando pícaramente a Rukawa.

- Uh... ¿Pero cómo...? -preguntó suspirando Rukawa mirando derrotado a Hanamichi

- Aunque hace poco de... de lo nuestro -Hanamichi se sonrojó y dijo esto último por lo bajo- Cada día que pasa te conozco más

Rukawa miró casi maravillado la preciosa sonrisa que le dedicó Hanamichi y casi sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tirarse encima de él allí mismo y colmarlo a besos. Hanamichi cambió su expresión a la de alguien que busca respuestas, Rukawa se dio cuenta de eso, suspiró y derrotado tomó aire para explicarle lo que en aquel momento le atormentaba.

- Es que me ha preocupado un poco el estado anímico de Sendoh -dijo Rukawa demostrando preocupación.

- ¿EH¿NO ME QUERRÁS PONER LOS CUER--? -empezó a gritar Sakuragi pero de repente Rukawa se abalanzó tapándole la boca con sus manos ante la atenta mirada de los demás

- ¿Eres imbécil do'aho? -dijo Rukawa susurrando- Has estado apunto de cantarlo a los cuatro vientos a pesar que eres el primero que es reacio a contarlo

- P-pero es que -dijo Hanamichi con cara de pena- L-lo que has dicho... ¿no me querrás poner los cuernos?

- ¿Pero que dices bakka? -le replicó Rukawa enfadado- Es solo... me pregunto si está así por mi culpa... Se podría decir que jugué con sus sentimientos cuando acepté su compañía y después lo abandoné. Pero es que yo realmente te quería a ti... Pero aún así me parece que fui cruel.

Hanamichi miraba preocupado a Rukawa, era la primera vez que escuchaba las inquietudes de Rukawa directamente y verlo tan preocupado hacía que él mismo se preocupase por él. Todos llegaron al instituto, después de las felicitaciones por el gran partido uno a uno se fueron marchando hasta que finalmente quedaron únicamente Rukawa y Hanamichi.

- Bueno pues... Me voy a casa -dijo Rukawa apagadamente- Nos vem--

- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? -preguntó sonrojado Hanamichi y ante la mirada confundida del moreno añadió- Es que sino no me quedaré tranquilo

Nada podía hacer Rukawa contra la tímida sonrisa de Hanamichi, esa que ahora también le dedicaba a él y además ahora entreveía amor en ella cosa que le hacía sentir calidez en su corazón. Los dos anduvieron en silencio el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, Hanamichi sabía que Rukawa seguía pensando en lo de Sendoh, a pesar de parecer que el chico era una gran muralla de hielo en realidad un cálido corazón habitaba en él y le preocupaba verlo así.

- Kaede -dijo de repente Hanamichi- Tú no has hecho nada malo, tú nunca le diste ninguna garantía y aún así él quiso intentarlo por eso tú no debes culparte. Además si hubieses seguido con él te hubieses engañado a ti mismo¿nee? No te preocupes

Hanamichi se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente a Rukawa el cual se sonrojó y miró como Hanamichi seguía caminando. No si al final resultaría que el bruto de Hanamichi también podía decir cosas tan bonitas como esa. Corrió hasta acercarse a Hanamichi y después lo abrazó mientras seguían caminando.

- ¿Sabes que es difícil caminar así? -inquirió Hanamichi mientras caminaba ahora más lentamente para mantener el equilibrio

- ¿Sabes que no me importa? -dijo Rukawa mientras besó la mejilla de Hanamichi fugazmente

- Maldito kitsune pervertido -rugió Hanamichi- No debería haberte dicho nada, ahora vuelves a ser el pervertido de siempre

- Perdona pero has sido tú el que me ha provocado -dijo intentando justificarse Rukawa- Así que puede que el pervertido seas tú do'aho

- Kitsune temee... -gruñó Hanamichi mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Rukawa- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme pervertido cuando tú eres el pervertido número uno?

Por fin llegaron a la puerta de casa de Rukawa, a pesar que venían discutiendo ambos se miraron con ternura.

- No quiero que te preocupes¿entendido Kitsune? -dijo advirtiéndolo amenazador con un dedo y ante la afirmación con la cabeza de Rukawa añadió- Nos vemos mañana en el instituto

Rukawa no dijo nada más y vio como Hanamichi emprendía el camino por la calle hacía su casa, resignado a no pensar más en Sendoh y en no culparse más a sí mismo. Así pues, él mismo se giró para entrar en su casa cuando notó como alguien lo empujó contra la pared que había al lado de la puerta de su casa, cuando se giró se vio rodeado por los brazos de Hanamichi el cual posó tiernamente su frente sobre la de Rukawa. El moreno miraba los ojos café un tanto avergonzado, tener aquellos ojos que parecían adivinaban todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento le hacía sentir avergonzado. Tiernamente Hanamichi acarició con su mano la pálida piel de Rukawa, tocó suavemente su pelo y lo besó con dulzura y después de susurrarle un hasta mañana se marchó y dejó al moreno fuera de sí.

El despertador de Rukawa cruzó la habitación volando y fue a estamparse contra la pared rompiéndose con el golpe que recibió al chocar con ésta y con el suelo posteriormente. Ya era el vigésimo reloj que se había cargado en lo que iba de mes... debía plantearse seriamente ese hecho porque la tienda donde iba a comprarlos se estaba forrando a su costa. Se levantó aún soñoliento y perezosamente se vistió y cogió su mochila, una vez en la cocina cogió una rebanada de pan y se dirigió al recibidor para salir de su casa. Cuando se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta el sueño se le pasó de repente al ver allí esperando al pelirrojo que más deseaba, éste al ver la cara de sueño del moreno sonrió.

- Tu cara de sueño es impresionante como siempre -dijo Hanamichi sonriendo malévolamente.

- En cambio tu cara de do'aho cada día va a peor -dijo Rukawa entrando momentáneamente para dejar las llaves del candado de su bicicleta- ¿Qué te trae por aquí pelirrojo?

- Bakka kitsune -dijo Hanamichi enfadado por el comentario de Rukawa- E-estoy aquí porque me quedé preocupado por ti y además como cada día vienes dormido en bicicleta me preocupo porque llegues sano y salvo. Algún día tendrás un accidente.

- Si nunca me ha pasado nada no creo que me pase ahora -dijo incrédulo Rukawa y susurrándole melosamente en el oído le dijo- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Hana-kun...

- ¿Cómo que Hana-kun? -gritó sonrojado Hanamichi- ¿Desde cuando te tomas tantas confianzas hentai-kitsune?

- Desde que tú mismo lo propusiste do'aho -dijo Rukawa mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- B-bueno... -dijo Hanamichi bajando la cabeza- ¡Vámonos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo!

Hanamichi, no dejando tiempo a Rukawa para contestar, agarró al moreno por la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme y empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección al instituto. Al rato el pelirrojo ya había soltado a Rukawa y éste andaba un poco más atrasado que el impetuoso pelirrojo que había puesto el turbo para no llegar tarde.

- ¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa hoy? -preguntó pesadamente Rukawa- Si llegamos tarde no pasará nada

- Si llegas tarde el profesor se volverá a enfadar contigo, te volverá a echar de clase y así no pasarás el curso Kaede -dijo quejándose Hanamichi.

- ¿Ahora te convertiste en mi madre do'aho? -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente- Te faltaría tener algo de pecho para ello

- ¡Aho! -gritó otra vez sonrojado Hanamichi- No quiero parecerme a tu madre. ¿No ves que yo te quiero? Ni te atrevas a compararme con ella.

Hanamichi reparó un poco en lo que había dicho justo después de haberlo soltado, en parte también esperó con insistencia que el moreno contestase algo que rompiese el frío ambiente que había creado él mismo pero Rukawa permaneció un rato en silencio.

- Tienes razón -dijo Rukawa sonriendo débilmente

El pelirrojo se sintió terrible culpable así que pensó en como hacer que el muchacho no pensase más en la idiotez que acababa de soltar. Se giró y vio como Rukawa iba cada vez más atrasado.

- Kitsune no seas tan lento -dijo Hanamichi parándose de golpe y de repente señaló con el dedo a donde él estaba ahora mismo parado- Ven aquí rápido

- Oi do'aho no me ordenes cosa, no pasa nada porque vaya a mi ritmo ¿nee? -dijo a disgusto Rukawa

- Pero vamos es que eres lento con ganas -dijo quejándose Hanamichi- Ahora entiendo porque has de ir en bicicleta...

- ¿Y si no me muevo de aquí que pasa? -dijo por fastidiar Rukawa quedándose quieto donde estaba.

- Hentai-Kitsune -miró con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno- Ven ahora mismo aquí.

- Ahora por listo me voy hacia atrás -dijo Rukawa sonriendo malévolamente y dando unos pasos hacía atrás lentamente.

Pero las expresiones de enfado y picardía de ambos fueron reemplazadas por expresiones de sorpresa cuando en donde había estado antes de pie un tiesto cayó estrellándose en el suelo. Rukawa se quedó mirando el tiesto un tanto pálido pensando que si no llegaba a retroceder aquel tiesto se habría estampado contra su cabeza. Hanamichi, que reaccionó por fin después de quedarse encantado también mirando el tiesto, corrió hacia Rukawa que seguía pálido mirando el roto tiesto.

- ¿Kaede te encuentras bien? -dijo Hanamichi zarandeando un poco al moreno en busca de alguna reacción por parte de este.

Vio como el moreno seguía mirando, seguramente pensando en el daño que podría haber recibido si aquello le hubiese caído en la cabeza y Hanamichi comprendió que el moreno se había llevado un buen susto e impulsivamente lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Kaede ya está de acuerdo, tranquilízate -dijo Hanamichi mirándolo preocupado.

Rukawa entonces ya pareció reaccionar pues ahora miraba pensativamente hacía arriba mirando de donde había podido caer el tiesto y vio como a su alrededor el único lugar de donde podría haber caído era de una floristería que había en el segundo piso del local que tenía a su derecha. Hanamichi también miró hacía allí, la probabilidad de que hubiese sido accidental disminuyó cuando subieron y vieron como no había plantas apoyadas en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¿Disculpe no ha visto a alguien asomado a esa ventana? -preguntó Hanamichi a la dependienta.

- Sí, alguien había pero no recuerdo quien era... -dijo la dependienta pensativa- Después se escuchó un ruido en la calle e inmediatamente se marchó corriendo.

Los dos muchachos le dieron las gracias a la mujer y salieron del local pensativos. Sin más problema llegaron al instituto y las horas pasaron inevitablemente mientras de vez en cuando su mente volvía al hecho que había ocurrido aquella tarde. Hanamichi pensaba preocupadamente en ello... aquello había sido provocado por una persona que puede que tuviese algo en contra de su moreno... quizás podría haber sido un intento de algún maníaco de hacer daño a alguien al azar (que locos como esos existían por el mundo) La hora de salir llegó y de mutuo acuerdo decidieron ir de nuevo a la zona comercial para ver si lograban encontrar a alguien que viese a la persona que salió corriendo de la floristería.

Una vez allí vieron con pesadez como el ambiente estaba muy animado, había mucha gente y se hacía difícil caminar. Al parecer había una concentración de amantes de algo y habían llenado toda la calle mientras charlaban animadamente. Pasar por entre toda aquella gente era casi un deporte porque habías de tener habilidad para ver en que sitios podías pasar y en que sitios no. Rukawa iba siguiendo a Hanamichi y de pronto se vio separado del pelirrojo, la gente lo aprisionaba, no veía nada ni tampoco veía al pelirrojo por muy imposible que pareciese el hecho. De repente vio a Hanamichi un poco más lejos de él indicándole donde estaba con su mano.

- Rukawa, vamos ven -dijo Hanamichi mientras seguía moviendo su mano.

- Es lo que estoy intentando do'aho -dijo Rukawa mientras avanzaba un trozo más con dificultad.

De repente Hanamichi vio como Rukawa ponía una expresión de dolor y asustado empezó a abrirse paso a la fuerza hasta el moreno rápidamente.

- ¿Kaede qué te ha pasado? -preguntaba Hanamichi nerviosamente

Hanamichi vio como Rukawa se tapaba el muslo de la pierna y lo miró nerviosamente.

- No me ha pasado nada ahora vamos -dijo Rukawa intentando sonreír.

- A mi no me engañas bakka kitsune -gritó Hanamichi aún preocupado- Enséñame esa pierna que estás intentando esconderme, ahora

Rukawa hizo caso a Hanamichi y apartó la mano con la que tapaba el rasgado pantalón y la herida que tenía en la pierna y que sangraba. Hanamichi miró pálido la herida, era cierto que no era demasiado grave pero era ya la segunda vez en lo que iba de día que habían intentado (bueno esta última vez lo había logrado en cierta medida) hacer daño a su kitsune. No podía ser que un psicópata que va a por cualquier objetivo se hubiese cebado con él por lo que esa persona iba a por Rukawa. Al pensar en eso no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, alguien debía de odiar a Rukawa en sobremanera para estar intentando hacerle daño. Fueron hasta casa de Rukawa sin más dilación, así el chico también estaría fuera de peligro y podría curarle la herida con más tranquilidad que en medio de aquella calle donde en algún lugar se encontraba aquella persona. Después de curarlo y cenar con él se hizo demasiado tarde para poder permanecer más rato allí, así que Hanamichi tenía que marcharse a su casa.

- Bueno -dijo Hanamichi ya en la puerta de casa de Rukawa- ¡Sobretodo no quiero que salgas de casa! Mañana volveré a venirte a buscar para ir al instituto así no irás solo.

- ¿Ahora harás de guardaespaldas? Tranquilo todo está bien, solo ha sido mala suerte -dijo Rukawa intentando quitarle tensión al asunto.

- No creo que sea así y tú mismo lo sabes, además si te pasara algo yo no sé que haría... -dijo Hanamichi tristemente bajando la cabeza

Rukawa miró al pelirrojo tristemente, lo sabía, sabía que por algún extraño motivo alguien había decidido acabar con su vida, pero tampoco quería preocupar más al pelirrojo ya que verlo así lo mataba. Él intentaba parecer indiferente a pesar que la duda lo reconcomía por dentro para intentar aliviar al pelirrojo pero él parecía ver a través de esa fachada y comprendía que la situación era a la vez que extraña, peligrosa. Por eso cogió y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- De acuerdo -dijo Rukawa dulcemente- Si eso hace que te sientas más tranquilo haré todo lo que tú me digas... -Hanamichi lo miró sonriente- Hasta si quieres que haga XXX y después XXX.

- ¡Hentai Kitsune! -exclamó sonrojándose Hanamichi y apartándose de los largos brazos de aquel pulpo-kitsune- ¡Eres un hentai, hentai!

Mientras Hanamichi se marchaba refunfuñando sobre lo poco serio y lo muy pervertido que llegaba a ser en ciertas ocasiones Rukawa no pudo más que reír mientras lo veía marchar enfurruñado en sus propias discusiones. Entró, cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó a esperar que el sueño lo venciese pero lo interrumpió el sonido del timbre de su casa. Al abrir la puerta encontró que no había nadie y miró con recelo al exterior, nerviosamente cerró la puerta y se quedó recostado en ella. No le dio tiempo a recuperarse del susto cuando el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar en medio de aquella quietud. El corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa, se acercó al aparato, descolgó el auricular y lentamente se lo llevó a la oreja.

- ¿Rukawa-kun? -interrogó una voz a través del aparato

- ¿Q-quién es? -preguntó nerviosamente Rukawa, sabía que aquella voz no era una voz normal, había sido distorsionada por medio de algún aparato.

- S-soy... quien te ha atacado antes -dijo la voz, cosa que dejó a Rukawa con la sangre helada, la voz comenzó a sollozar- ¡Q-quería disculparme! Y-yo no quería hacerlo... Es que me contrataron para ello.

- ¿Te contrataron? -preguntó aún intranquilo Rukawa. Saber aquello no era precisamente motivo de alivio- ¿Quién?

- No puedo decírtelo por teléfono porque sabe que no voy a cumplir su encargo y se enfadó -dijo nerviosamente- Por eso, si vienes a un sitio te contaré todo lo que sé.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a confiar en ti? -preguntó Rukawa tenso.

- Si no lo haces no sabrás quien desea hacerte daño -dijo la voz- Además según oí la última vez si contigo no tenían éxito empezarían a hacerle daño a la gente de tu alrededor.

Eso último si que dejó al moreno paralizado, a la mente le venía la imagen risueña del pelirrojo y pensar que podían hacerle daño le hacía estremecerse.

- D-de acuerdo... ¿Dónde tengo que ir? -preguntó Rukawa mientras tomaba papel y lápiz.

Hanamichi andaba intranquilo por las calles de Kanagawa pensando en todo lo que había acontecido aquel día. Decidido, al llegar a su casa se pondría el despertador bien temprano para no dejar que nadie se acercase al moreno e intentase de nuevo hacerle algo. Al pensar quien podría desearle mal al tímido muchacho Hanamichi no era capaz de evitar esbozar una sonrisa, era cierto que con el carácter que tenía el moreno hacia los demás no era como para ganar muchos amigos... Por eso pensar quien podría tener algo contra el muchacho se hacía un tanto difícil.

Cuando llegó por fin a su apartamento encontró que había un papel metido bajo la puerta, cuando la abrió pudo coger fácilmente la nota en cuestión. Las letras que componían el mensaje parecían extraída de periódicos cosa que le hizo a Hanamichi acordarse sobre las películas sobre secuestros y asesinos en serie donde cosas como esas ocurrían. En la nota se podía leer lo siguiente:

"_Sé quien está intentando atentar con la vida de Kaede Rukawa, si vienes al lugar citado abajo puedo explicártelo todo a cambio de un módico precio. Sé que el próximo ataque contra él planea ser el último. Si quieres salvarlo acude enseguida al siguiente lugar"_

Hanamichi repasaba la nota nerviosamente intentando buscar algo, aquello tenía muy mala pinta. Primeramente parecía una trampa como una catedral, pero... ¿Y si aquella nota era cierta¿Si aquella persona sabía realmente quien estaba intentando acabar con Rukawa? Según la nota la próxima vez aquella persona que intentaba acabar con el moreno lo lograría. No tuvo que pensárselo mucho más y se marchó corriendo hacía el lugar que decía la nota.

Sendoh estaba tranquilamente en su casa pensando otra vez en él... maldición, pues si que estaba colgado de aquel frío muchacho. Claro que él sabía que en realidad aquello no era más que una triste fachada, él mismo había visto llorando a Rukawa y en aquel momento pudo contemplar el corazón que se escondía detrás de todo aquello.

También sabía que él no le había dado ninguna garantía cuando dejó que se acercase a él. Simplemente se sentía indefenso, necesitaba compañía después de haber aguantado tanto tiempo de soledad para poder estar a su lado, necesitaba sentirse reconfortado por alguien como cualquier ser humano. Sendoh simplemente se ofreció a ser aquella persona en la que se pudiese apoyar ya que le gustaba mucho y verlo hundido no le agradaba, lo hacía sentirse también desdichado. Haciendo aquello tenía la esperanza que el moreno poco a poco se olvidase de aquel pelirrojo que lo único que hacía era poner más espinas en su vida.

Pero no fue así, resultó que tras la máscara de agresividad que solía utilizar el pelirrojo con Rukawa se escondía un profundo aprecio, un amor que el muchacho no había logrado definir. Así fue como él perdió la única oportunidad que tenía de hacerse con la persona que más quería y ahora se encontraba hundiéndose. A pesar que tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo, que no entendían la situación pero sabían que algo le pasaba, no había levantado cabeza y hasta había perdido efectividad jugando al baloncesto. Solo hacía falta ver como había ido el último partido amistoso con el Shohoku... Realmente desastroso. También era cierto que no era el único de su equipo que estaba realmente raro... también estaba... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo llamaron diciéndole que había una nota para él.

"_Para mí estimado jugador de baloncesto:_

_Te he observado desde hace tiempo, y he visto y comprendido que sufres por algo. Por eso yo puedo librarte de ese dolor. Yo te libraré de ese sufrimiento, yo haré pagar a aquellos que te hicieron sufrir. Por eso acude hoy a este lugar"_

Sendoh releyó la nota sin comprender de quien provenía, pero estabaseguro de algo, aquella persona iba a cometer un gran error y por eso acudiría a la cita para impedir que algo pasara. Salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al lugar.

Hanamichi había llegado a aquel tenebroso lugar, era una colina que había al lado de las vías del tren y que se había convertido en un lugar donde los niños pequeños del barrio tenían prohibido acercarse a jugar debido a la peligrosidad del mismo. Esperó de pie en aquella colina mientras la oscuridad del lugar lo rodeaba, a pesar que había algo de luz tampoco era la que se podía ver en las calles más transitadas de Kanagawa.

No muy lejos Rukawa se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraría con aquel que decía haber sido contratado para hacerle daño, su nerviosismo iba en aumento. Aquel lugar no tenía precisamente una gran iluminación, además estaba apartado y no solía pasar gente por el lugar.

También llegó al lugar donde había quedado con aquella misteriosa persona Sendoh, el cual también estaba disgustado a causa del lugar al cual había tenido que ir. Pero eso no importaba, con la vista buscaba la presencia de alguien aunque se hacía difícil hacerlo.

- Ahora que ya están todos los actores de la obra -dijo una voz-

- ¿Koshino? -preguntó la voz de Sendoh que también alarmó a los demás.

- Que empiece el show... -continuó Koshino ignorando la voz de Sendoh.

Antes de poderse girar Hanamichi se vio empujado colina abajo hasta que cayó sobre las vías del tren, este empezaba a verse a la lejanía. Con el corazón acelerado y el terror corriéndole por las venas Rukawa empezó a correr en dirección a las vías. Koshino miraba a Hanamichi con una sonrisa superior. Sendoh también empezó a correr tras Rukawa, cosa que hizo que Koshino se alarmase.

- ¡Hanamichi! -gritó Rukawa a la vez que seguía corriendo y se lanzaba también a las vías

- ¡Rukawa! -gritó Sendoh mientras seguía corriendo hacia las vías.

- ¡Sendoh! -gritó esta vez Koshino mientras también iba detrás de ellos.

**¡Pedro¡Heidi! ... Vale ya me calmo xD Es que al final todo son gritos... Es que claro si fuese un anime pues sería una música de tensión y se acabaría el capítulo y vendría el ending ·-·... NO ME MATEIS T-T Sé que lo he dejado mal... Va a ver si para la próxima no me demoro tanto... pero wno al menos no soy como una amiga q actualiza fic una vez al año n.nUUUUU Bueno paso a comentar los reviewws...**

_Elena, _**claro que sí eso ya vendrá luego muahahha y después de la calma viene la tempestad n.nU Espero q te guste el chappy n.n**

_Lovechii, _**xDDD paranoia review XD wno espero q este capitulo tmb te gustaseeeee n.n**

_Sakura, _**n.nU gracias por perdonarme... es q llevo muchos fics y tengo q tener inspiración para escribir... este chappy me llevó 2 semanas escribirlo así que... ó.oU**

_-KeRuBiN- _**Pues aquí lo tienes tal y como te dije n.n Espero que te gusteee n.n**

_inuyashaluchi, _**holaa! Me alegra que te gustasee! n.n Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que me sigas dejando review n.n**

_Ran-k, _**xii y ahora d nuevo otra vez al fin lo hice xD Muahaha lo d Hakkai i Nishida tmb se tratará mas adelante xD igual q lo d la madre d hana.**

_Hanako-chan, _**weno aquí esta el siguiente capítulooo n.n gracias por tu review n-n**

_Yumiko Minamino, _**yumi-chaan xD o.o claro pq después d todo tengo q scribir más fic... claro q ya te avisaré dl nuevo chappy cnd akabes el treball pq ahora te veo ocupadilla xDD Lemon pa después de esto podría que lo metiese que ya toca n.nUUU**

_Juegui, _**ñe ¬¬ encima que te aviso... y era pq iba a actualizar encima me dices esas cosas... -o- al menos no soy como la yumi q actualiza una vez al año no? xDDDDD**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta veez n.n**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	12. Capítulo 12 Después del terror

_**Disclaimer—**La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –** Este es un fic yaoi (bueno por el momento es shonen ai porque la verdad es q cosas mu fuertes no he metido aun... ya vendrá el momento xD) es decir chico x chico si no te gusta este genero... que haces leyendo?_

**CAPITULO 12 – DESPUÉS DEL TERROR**

_- ¿Koshino? -preguntó la voz de Sendoh que también alarmó a los demás._

_- Que empiece el show... -continuó Koshino ignorando la voz de Sendoh._

_Antes de poderse girar Hanamichi se vio empujado colina abajo hasta que cayó sobre las vías del tren, este empezaba a verse a la lejanía. Con el corazón acelerado y el terror corriéndole por las venas Rukawa empezó a correr en dirección a las vías. Koshino miraba a Hanamichi con una sonrisa superior. Sendoh también empezó a correr tras Rukawa, cosa que hizo que Koshino se alarmase._

_- ¡Hanamichi! -gritó Rukawa a la vez que seguía corriendo y se lanzaba también a las vías_

_- ¡Rukawa! -gritó Sendoh mientras seguía corriendo hacia las vías._

_- ¡Sendoh! -gritó esta vez Koshino mientras también iba detrás de ellos._

El tren pasó sin reducir su velocidad, con toda la fuerza que la velocidad le daba, cuando por fin pasó todos pudieron verse mutuamente. En un lado se encontraban Hanamichi y Rukawa, en el último momento Rukawa había conseguido empujar a Hanamichi fuera de las vías. Se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo de Hanamichi parcialmente, su cabeza estaba cerca del hombro del pelirrojo por lo que éste no podía ver su cara. En el otro Koshino tenía agarrado a Sendoh impidiéndole haber entrado finalmente en la vía. El gesto de Sendoh, después de haber visto como los dos muchachos estaban a salvo, era de tranquilidad. Mientras que el gesto de Koshino era más desesperado, aún respiraba agitadamente debido a la tensión que había sufrido al ver como Sendoh se había dirigido detrás de Rukawa hacia las vías del tren.

- .¿Estás bien? -preguntó quietamente Rukawa poniéndose a la vista del pelirrojo, aunque el flequillo cubría sus ojos, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar ver una herida en el rostro del moreno.

- .¡Tienes sangre Rukawa! Soy yo quien te debería preguntar a ti si te encuentras bien -dijo Hanamichi acercando su rostro preocupado al de Rukawa.

- Ha sido por el movimiento, una de las piedrecitas de la vía me ha hecho un rasguño, tampoco es importante. Yo te estaba preguntando por ti -dijo Rukawa en el mismo tono de antes.

- Sí estoy bien, no me he hecho nada.

- .¡Se puede saber que se te pasa por la cabeza! -exclamó Sendoh, que ahora se había apartado de Koshino- ¿Sabes que podrías haber matado a Sakuragi-kun y no contento con eso también a Rukawa-kun?

- Y-yo solo... -empezó con la cabeza gacha Koshino.

- ¿Tu solo qué? -prosiguió con tono elevado Sendoh, aquello lo había enfadado en sobremanera. No entendía porque demonios el muchacho había hecho todo aquello y le parecía totalmente incongruente.

- Y-yo lo hice porque... por... por t-ti... -intentaba justificarse Koshino, pero las palabras no le salían, le estaba doliendo más el tono de Sendoh, ese que nunca le había visto usar.

- .¿Por mí?.¿Intentas asesinar? No hagas nunca más ese tipo de cosas por mí. Puestos a hacer locuras intenta no inmiscuirme a mí. -dijo Sendoh fríamente- De verdad que no te entiendo¿porqué has hecho todo esto?

Cada una de aquellas palabras eran como puñaladas en el corazón de Koshino, lo sabía, ahora veía aún con más claridad que aquello había sido una locura, que había intentado matar a alguien y que eso no era lo más normal. Pero en parte eso demostraba todo el amor que sentía por él, y a pesar de aquello no estaba pudiéndoselo contar. El nudo que tenía en su corazón se apretaba cada vez más, casi sin dejarlo respirar y no pudo contenerlo más. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes en el lugar, Sendoh dejó de hablar.

- Yo no quería que te enfadases así... Si he hecho todo esto es por un simple motivo -empezó Koshino cada vez más envalentado- ¡Y ese es que me gustas! Por eso no quería permitir que Rukawa-kun te hiciese daño, porque veía que estabas triste y eso me dolía a mí también. Si es ser un tonto que me gustes pues entonces soy tonto pero no puedo cambiar eso. Por eso he hecho esto, porque quería que Rukawa-kun también sufriese como tú. Sí que es algo malo el cómo lo he hecho... ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!.¡Porque me gustas mucho y no puedo cambiarlo!

Koshino siguió sollozando en silencio, sabía que no debía haber dicho todo aquello... A ciencia cierta se encontraba muy avergonzado de sus palabras, al igual que de sus actos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, a parte de los gritos de Sendoh, cada vez más, sus acciones se le demostraban más y más imperdonables. De repente notó una mano que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro reconfortantes, alzó la vista y vio Sendoh con media sonrisa.

- Vamos no llores... -dijo sonriendo- Me vas a hacer sentir culpable... Yo no tenía ni idea que te sentías así. Lo que pasa es que no sé si voy a poder corresponder a tus sentimientos... bueno ya sabes como me siento yo, creo. Pero, quiero que hablemos más ahora que sé lo que sientes. Creo que poco a poco podría cumplir tus expectativas... -se revoloteó un poco el pelo- Agh no sé bien, bien ya ni lo que digo...

- Creo que lo he entendido -dijo Koshino sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas- Gracias Sendoh.

- Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun... Siento todo lo que ha hecho Koshino, sé que os ha causado muchos problemas y peligros pero... Me gustaría que no emprendieseis ninguna acción contra él. Se metería en muchos problemas y creo que me sentiría muy culpable de todo esto, porque en gran parte lo hizo por mí.

- Tranquilo Sendoh -dijo Hanamichi sonriendo- En parte entiendo como debía sentirse y aunque no crea que fuese el método correcto, no haremos nada. ¿Verdad Kitsune?

Hanamichi se giró momentáneamente para mirar a Rukawa, éste únicamente afirmó con la cabeza y nada más. El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño. Después de aquello se despidieron y Hanamichi decidió acompañar a Rukawa hasta su casa y además éste no se opuso a ello. El camino transcurrió en un extraño silencio de ultratumba, ahora ya lo sabía con seguridad, a Rukawa le pasaba algo. Desde que aquello había ocurrido no había dicho mucha cosa y además a pesar que la herida seguía sangrando en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que lo intentó el moreno le dejó curarle la herida. Unos minutos después llegaron por fin a casa de Rukawa, Hanamichi se quedó mirando como el callado Rukawa empezaba a entrar en su casa y sintió como si el moreno se estuviese alejando a otro nivel de él. Como si hubiesen vuelto a cuando no había nada más que aparente odio entre ellos dos, como si toda su relación nunca hubiese ocurrido y aquello le hizo temblar internamente. Tenía miedo de aquella sensación, se sentía más solo que nunca y aquello le produjo un malestar que hizo que corriese y agarrase por el hombro a Rukawa el cual se giró algo sobresaltado.

- Etto... ¿te importa que pase? Es que estoy algo preocupado y me quedaré más tranquilo si entro un rato -dijo Hanamichi algo avergonzado de sus palabras.

Rukawa dejó el pomo de la puerta que había tenido agarrado y continuó su camino hacia el interior de su casa. Hanamichi entró detrás de él e hizo caso de la invitación a sentarse en el sofá del salón. Dejándolo solo allí, Rukawa se marchó al botiquín que tenía en el lavabo y se curó la herida. Aunque cuando se desinfecto ésta le escocía, casi no sentía el dolor que aquello le producía. Otras sensaciones lo tenían abrumado, hasta cierto punto no podía sentir nada más. Llegó de nuevo al salón y en silencio se sentó en el sofá y empezó a mirar el horizonte algo ausente, dando una sensación de estar medio durmiéndose. El pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar preocupado al moreno, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a éste y eso le preocupaba, además tampoco era bueno en esas cosas y preguntarle sería como meterse a sí mismo en un callejón sin salida.

- Oi kitsune, te estás durmiendo -dijo Hanamichi con el ceño fruncido e inclinándose hacia Rukawa- Va te acompaño hasta la cama y yo me voy ya.

Hanamichi tomó la mano de Rukawa y lo fue conduciendo hasta la habitación del moreno, bueno lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la habitación de éste pero el caso es que después de dos intentos la encontró. Una habitación amplia, una gran cama, todo estaba muy ordenado... seguramente aquella habitación había sido la de los padres de Rukawa y en parte encontró un gesto tierno que él siguiese durmiendo en aquel lugar, como intentando sentir a sus padres aunque no estaban con él. Puede que ahora no pensase que dormir así significaba aquello, pero para Hanamichi, aquello había sido el intento de un joven aún algo niño por sentir que nada había cambiado, para sentir que no estaba tan solo como lo estaba. Rukawa se dejó caer en la cama, sentado aún seguía ausente y eso empezaba a preocupar seriamente a Hanamichi. Éste vio el pijama de Rukawa encima de una percha, lo cogió y se lo tiró a Rukawa.

- Ala, ponte el pijama y descansa... Después de los ataques de hoy debes estar cansado -dijo Hanamichi con una tierna sonrisa

- .¿Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo? -preguntó Rukawa con la cabeza gacha y tono apagado. Hanamichi frunció el ceño y se agachó para tener a Rukawa a su misma altura- Después de todo lo que ha pasado¿cómo puedes mostrar aún una sonrisa tan amable? –el tono de Rukawa empezó a estar algo quebrado.

- No me ha pasado nada así que¿porque no tendría que sonreír Kaede? -preguntó en un dulce tono Hanamichi.

- Soy lo peor, deberías de estar enfadado conmigo, decir que no quieres volver a verme, que estar conmigo es problemático, que no hago más que herir a la gente -empezó Rukawa con un triste tono.

- .¡Eh! No digas esas cosas... -esperó momentáneamente pero ante la visión de no obtener respuesta añadió algo incrédulo- No me digas que estás diciendo todo esto en serio...

Hanamichi cogió a Rukawa por el mentón y levantó su cara para verla y vio como dos lágrimas corrían el rostro del moreno y aquello lo dejó más descolocado de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

- Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio... Siempre todos los que se acercan a mí son heridos: primero Sendoh... ahora tú, después también he hecho que Koshino tuviese un odio tan desmesurado como para intentar matar a alguien. Por eso que no quisieses estar conmigo debería ser lo más normal, que como mis padres me dejases atrás y vivieses una vida seguramente mejor que la que puedas tener a mi lado. Además... también estoy aterrorizado... Antes, cuando te vi caer a la vía y empecé a correr, pensé que el mundo se acababa, pensé en que si no llegaba a tiempo iba a perderte y empecé a imaginarme que sería del mundo si ya no estabas, como todo volvería a ser como era antes. Aquello me da demasiado miedo... Sin ti en el mundo no habría mundo para mí, porque tú eres la luz que me ha guiado... P-por eso y-yo... y-yo no...

Las palabras de Rukawa se vieron cortadas por los sollozos, estaba intentando aguantar hasta que Hanamichi se marchase, pero la amabilidad de él le dolía, porque en cierto modo solo hacía que herir a la gente de su alrededor. Casi hubiese sido menos doloroso que le hubiese gritado por todo aquello que había pasado, en vez de que intentase darle su amabilidad. Era el pelirrojo quien había estado a punto de morir, no él. Era él quien debería recibir esa amabilidad no el moreno.

- Yo también tenía miedo... veía tu rostro tan asustado... -dijo Hanamichi con media sonrisa- Y en vez de pensar que me iba a morir, pensé en que si me pasaba algo tú estarías solo de nuevo, que tendrías que afrontar con todos tus problemas solo y yo era quien quería ayudarte a llevar esa carga juntos. Pensé que si me moría entonces te echarías todas las culpas y que mentalmente te quedarías hecho polvo. Por eso intenté huir y gracias a tu ayuda conseguí ponerme a salvo. Pero también cuando te vi venir hacia a mí tuve miedo, pensé en la posibilidad de que al salvarme tú fueses quien sufrieses la muerte que posiblemente iba a tener yo. Y pensé que ese cambio no me gustaba, tu vida por la mía... no quería que fuese así. No quería tampoco vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estabas. Prefería morir y que tú siguieses vivo, no quería que murieses. Si lo piensas era algo egoísta y desinteresado a la vez.

Rukawa no dijo nada más, su llanto parecía haberse detenido con las palabras de Hanamichi que le demostraban que no estaba solo, que a pesar de lo que había pasado estaban juntos y que no había vuelto a su solitario pasado. Sus ojos estaban rojos por culpa de haber llorado y aún tenía rastro de lágrimas por el rostro. Hanamichi encontró que se veía muy bello con aquellas lágrimas, le daban un frágil aspecto que nadie en el instituto había visto y eso le gustaba, quería monopolizar esas facetas que nadie veía. Se inclinó y besó tiernamente a Rukawa, que estiró sus brazos y rodeó la espalda de Hanamichi tirándolo encima de él en la cama. El moreno tumbó en la cama al pelirrojo y se quedó mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules cosa que hizo que Hanamichi lo mirase sintiéndose algo cohibido por los ojos del moreno que parecían ver más allá de lo entendible.

- .¿Sabes que como no me pares llegaré hasta el final? -dijo en una voz melosa el moreno.

- Creo que... que... -empezó sonrojado el pelirrojo- que no me importa tanto

Hanamichi rodeó con sus manos la cabeza del moreno atrayéndola hacia su rostro y dándole un beso y ambos empezaron a juguetear con la lengua del otro mientras sentían el cálido aliento de su pareja. Después del beso Rukawa se incorporó en la cama, apoyado encima de Hanamichi de mientras, para así observar al sonrojado pelirrojo.

- Esta ropa nos sobra, es hora de ponerse el pijama... Hana-chan... -dijo con una voz divertida Rukawa mientras empezaba a quitarle la ropa a Hanamichi.

- Te estás divirtiendo con todo esto¿verdad? -gritó Hanamichi que se sonrojaba cada vez más- Pues que sepas que tú tampoco te vas a quedar con la ropa puesta. Eras tú quien se tenía que poner el pijama no yo.

Mientras ambos se iban desnudando se daban apasionados besos que cada vez les demostraba que necesitaban sentir más y más del otro. El roce que se producía mientras Rukawa, que estaba sentado en las piernas de Hanamichi, hacía que ambos cada vez se sintiesen más excitados. Una vez desnudos totalmente Rukawa tumbó a Hanamichi en la cama de nuevo mientras lo besaba de nuevo y dejó la boca de Hanamichi para empezar a besar el torso de Hanamichi que, a medida que el moreno bajaba más y más, empezó a soltar ligeros suspiros que no pasaban desapercibidos para el moreno. Cuando llegó al miembro de Hanamichi, el pelirrojo se levantó para detener a Rukawa, muerto de vergüenza, pero el moreno empezó a lamerlo haciendo que el placer recorriese todo el cuerpo de Hanamichi y sonando sus palabras para detenerlo, que se mezclaban entre gemidos, a mentiras.

Antes de que Hanamichi llegase al clímax Rukawa paró y lamió sus dedos y mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño a Hanamichi y con cuidado, empezó a introducir lentamente su dedo por la entrada trasera de Hanamichi mientras éste notó una ligera punzada de dolor. Después de que se acostumbrase introdujo otro más y cuando Hanamichi estuvo listo, con dulzura Rukawa introdujo su miembro en Hanamichi haciendo que éste notase una mezcla de dolor y placer. A medida que el tiempo pasaba las entradas y salidas de Rukawa empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes mientras ambos gemían de placer. Cada vez más rápidamente y con más brutalidad para notar más, en adición Rukawa empezó a masajear el miembro de Hanamichi que no podía sentir más placer. Los sonoros gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación y ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Después de darse un ligero beso ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

La luz del día entró por la ventana de la habitación del moreno, ambos se habían olvidado de bajar la persiana y Hanamichi murmuró quejándose de la luz que entraba que no le dejaba dormir. Entonces notó que estaba abrazado a algo y algo desorientado debido a estar recién levantado abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Rukawa que le sonreía tiernamente.

- .¡AGH! -exclamó Hanamichi apartándose del moreno como un acto reflejo y vio como estaban desnudos. Así que aquello no había sido un maravilloso sueño sino la cruda realidad- L-lo...

- .¡Oye que pasa!.¿Porqué me apartas? -preguntó a disgusto Rukawa y poniendo morros.

Hanamichi se incorporó en la cama y cogió la sábana tapándose el torso avergonzado y se sonrojó.

- Lo hicimos... aquí... en esta cama... -murmuraba avergonzado intentando que alguien le dijese que no era la realidad.

- Claro do'aho... por eso estamos aquí -murmuró con una gota Rukawa que se incorporó a su lado.

- Y encima yo te dije q-que... qu-que quería... ¡Ah por dios que vergüenza! -dijo Hanamichi hundiendo su sonrojado rostro entre las sábanas.

- Yo no hice nada que no quisieses así que la culpa no es mía... además... ¿Es que no te gustó? Si conseguí que te...

- .¡Cállate no digas nada! -gritó Hanamichi tapándole la boca a Rukawa- Y v-vale tienes razón si que me gustó... p-pero eso no quita el hecho que lo hiciésemos...

Rukawa con los ojos entrecerrados cogió a Hanamichi por los hombros y lo tumbó en la cama y se acercó para mirarlo.

- Tampoco es tan terrible... -dijo algo molesto- Es algo que hace la gente que se quiere. ¿Porqué nosotros no podríamos hacerlo...? Además fue muy divertido... -dijo Rukawa bajando su mano hacia la parte baja de Hanamichi

- K-Kaede quítame la mano de ahí... -dijo Hanamichi sonrojado

- Si ayer me pedías más, no seas así... -dijo melosamente Rukawa mordiéndole la oreja tiernamente.

- Déjame te he dicho... K-Kaede... -dijo Hanamichi cada vez más sonrojado ya no solo por lo que estaba haciendo el moreno.

- Eso me decías también al principio pero bien que después decías lo contrario... -continuó Rukawa mientras él seguía con lo suyo.

- ¡QUE ME DEJES! -gritó Hanamichi mientras con fuerza empujó a Rukawa fuera de la cama y ahora lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿E-es que no te lavas las orejas o que?

- Tsk... ya casi te tenía... -dijo Rukawa a desgana desde el suelo- Y que sepas que esto me ha dolido.

- Te lo mereces hentai-Kitsune -dijo Hanamichi cogiendo la sábana para taparse y levantándose de la cama- Voy al baño.

Rukawa, aún desde el suelo observaba la puerta por la que se había marchado Hanamichi, escuchó pasos ir, pasos venir y al rato vio como la puerta se entreabría lentamente y miró con una sonrisa superior al avergonzado pelirrojo.

- E-esto... ¿dónde está el baño? Que no lo encuentro -dijo avergonzado Hanamichi mientras intentaba no mirar a Rukawa, a NADA de él mejor dicho. Porque entre la pose y la sonrisa superior estaban dándole ganas de volver a pedirle que lo hiciese suyo.

- Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha -dijo Rukawa y vio como Hanamichi cerró los ojos intentando quitarle importancia y cerró la puerta. Al segundo se volvió a abrir y Rukawa volvió a sonreír de nuevo mientras con un dedo jugaba con unos calzoncillos negros- ¿Buscas esto?

Sakuragi, avergonzado e intentado evitar las provocaciones que el moreno le iba tirando, entró en la habitación con paso decidido y le arrebató los calzoncillos de la mano de Rukawa mientras éste lo miraba medio riéndose.

- Bonita vista -dijo Rukawa una vez después de remover las sábanas que cubrían al pelirrojo viendo su trasero con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Hanamichi se sonrojase aún más (si es que eso era ya posible, que el chico parecerá totalmente un tomate ya...)

- .¡Agh he alimentado su perversión, ahora es el rey de los pervertidos! Creo que me voy a arrepentir tanto de esta noche... -dijo Hanamichi lamentándose mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez que escuchó como su monito había entrado en el lavabo no pudo aguantar más y tumbado en el suelo empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Era tan divertido hacerlo rabiar y lo mejor de todo era que lo había hecho suyo y además con su permiso. Aquello le demostraba que todo no era un sueño sino la dulce realidad.

Después de lavarse la cara y pegarse una rápida ducha que decidió que terminaría completamente en su casa, salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación en donde... ¡Ah es que aún no podía asimilarlo! Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, se sentía tremendamente feliz pero no podía evitar pensar que sentirse de aquella forma estaba mal de algún modo. Y por otra parte notaba una euforia que era tal que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero sabía que no podía contarlo porque su relación con el jugador de básquet era un secreto. Después de un trayecto por el pasillo llegó de nuevo en la habitación y cuando entró vio con sorpresa como la cama estaba de nuevo hecha, como si aquella noche no hubiese pasado nada allí, solo las paredes habían sido testigos de lo que aquella noche había pasado y en parte le daba la sensación que nada había ocurrido. Vio como Rukawa estaba girado, ahora ya en calzoncillos y poniendo bien la ropa que del pelirrojo que por la noche habían tirado por todo el suelo.

Hanamichi se acercó a Rukawa y rodeó la cintura de este y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Rukawa se sintió algo avergonzado de la situación, cada roce de Hanamichi le recordaba la ardiente noche de pasión y no podía evitar emocionarse un poco.

- Siempre eres tan ordenado... -dijo Hanamichi mirando como éste acababa de poner bien la ropa.- Hasta tienes la cama hecha de nuevo...

- Si quieres puedo deshacerla y te hago un recordatorio de lo apasionante que fue ayer y te haré...

- Déjalo hentai -dijo Hanamichi mientras se apartaba de él- Ahora tampoco es plan de estar haciéndolo siempre como los conejos... -vio como Rukawa pegó un suspiro- ¡No me seas bestia!.¿Pensabas hacerlo a todas horas? -Rukawa afirmó levemente con la cabeza y Hanamichi lo miró sorprendido- ¡Eres un pedazo de Hentai sin sentimientos!

Rukawa se empezó a reír de nuevo, esta vez sin poder esconderse de Hanamichi. Sakuragi miró el espectáculo entre maravillado, por ver esa sonrisa de su kitsune, y confundido porque no sabía a cuento de qué venía aquello ahora... Se lo preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Es que eres tan inocente, te lo crees todo -dijo con una de sus más tiernas sonrisas mientras se sentaba en la cama para intentar calmar su risa.

- Entonces¿me has mentido? -dijo desconcertado Hanamichi mientras se sentaba al lado de Rukawa al que le había dado de nuevo el ataque al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo.- Eres muy cruel

Hanamichi puso morros cosa que hizo que Rukawa parase de reírse para mirarlo aún sonriente y entonces Hanamichi aprovechó para darle un beso que fue correspondido por el moreno.

- Te recuerdo que soy peligroso cuando tengo algo como tú delante de mí... -dijo Rukawa entre susurros- Y esta vez no es mentira.

- Vale, vale... -dijo Hanamichi con una gota y poniendo la mano delante de la cara de Rukawa. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse.- Entiendo, dejémoslo así.

- Ah por cierto... Quiero que le digamos a la gente la verdad -dijo Rukawa de repente cambiando bruscamente de tema.

- Claro... -dijo Hanamichi que no había escuchado lo que éste había dicho realmente. Entonces reaccionó y lo miró alarmado.- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso, yo voy muy en serio y creo que tú también, juzgando por lo de ayer. Y yo no quiero esconderme de nadie -dijo seriamente Rukawa- Yo te quiero y me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás, quiero proclamarles a todos que tú eres mío.

- Lo cierto es que empiezo a pensar que escondernos no es tan bueno... -dijo tímidamente Sakuragi- Así que no estaría mal. Pero claro mis padres...

- Por los míos no creo que haya demasiado problema, como bien sabes pasan de mí olímpicamente, sobretodo mi madre y hace años que no veo a mi padre -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente- Así que el problema sería tu familia, pero te debería acabar dando igual Hanamichi.

- B-bueno... pues se lo diremos. -dijo Hanamichi nervioso pensando en la que se iba a montar cuando su madre se enterase- Pero nos esperamos unos días más, que me tengo que preparar.

- Bah, ya no me viene de unos días más... -dijo Rukawa cerrando los ojos y ahora empezándose a vestir él también.- Por cierto, llegamos tarde al entrenamiento de hoy.

Hanamichi abrió mucho la boca y comenzó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles mientras apuntaba a Rukawa repetidamente.

- .¡Es tú culpa!.¡Corre date prisa! Ahora seguro que sospecharán algo cuando vean que venimos juntos y tarde... -dijo Hanamichi que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

- Pero si hemos dicho que se van a enterar -dijo Rukawa con los ojos entrecerrados y acabándose de vestir- ¿Qué más te da que sea hoy?

- Tú calla y vamos -gritó Hanamichi cogiendo por el brazo a Rukawa y corriendo mientras arrastraba al moreno.

Cuando ambos llegaron al gimnasio vieron con sorpresa como el entrenamiento aún no había comenzado. Se ve que faltaban unos cuantos miembros del equipo a parte de los dos chicos así que fue un alivio ver que no habían llamado demasiado la atención.

- Habéis llegado a la vez... y tarde... que sospech-- -empezó Nishida que parecía haberla tomado con ambos.

- Sen¿Ya estás otra vez molestando a los senpais? -dijo Hakkai mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- .¡Déjame en paz Kei! No sabes nada de nada así que no me sermonees viejo, feo, estúpido -empezó Nishida y le sacó la lengua a Hakkai y se marchó a otro lado del gimnasio.

- Perdonad, a veces es como un crío... -dijo Hakkai con una gota mientras hacía una reverencia y se marchaba a otro lado.

Hanamichi y Rukawa, muy sorprendidos por lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos, ambos empezaron a mirar a los dos muchachos que estaban alejados en el gimnasio y vieron como de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas cuando el otro no miraba y uno ponía expresión de enfado delante de eso mientras que el otro ponía expresión de desespero.

- .¿Has visto eso Kaede? -empezó en voz baja Hanamichi mientras seguía mirando a los muchachos de lejos.

- Sí, es muy raro... sus acciones me recuerdan a algo... -dijo Rukawa.

- .¿A qué? -preguntó curioso Hanamichi mirando momentáneamente a su compañero.

- A cuando yo no salía contigo y pensaba que me odiabas. Recuerdo que, cuando tú no mirabas, de vez en cuando, aprovechaba para mirarte... -dijo Rukawa algo avergonzado.

- .¿Ah, sí? -preguntó sonrojado e incrédulo Hanamichi- Entonces... ¿no me digas...?

- Todo es cuestión de preguntar y seguramente nos enteraremos -dijo pícaramente Rukawa.

- .¡Qué cotilla eres! -exclamó en voz baja sorprendido Hanamichi- Eres un pulpo-hentai-kitsune-cotilla

- Vamos... -dijo Rukawa mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Que se te ve que te mueres de ganas.

- ¡Aho Kitsune! -gritó sonrojado Hanamichi mientras veía como Rukawa se alejaba para empezar su entrenamiento.

**.¡TIRAD SERPENTINAS!.¡ACTUALICÉ ANTES DE AÑO NUEVOOO! (Se pone a bailar alegremente) Bueno pues, en un día lo hice... UNO Ò0Ó! Soy diosa cuando quierooooo (viene Hanamichi y le hace un aleale) ¬¬... Bueno el caso es que también... POR FIN HICE ALGOOO T.T SE LIAROOON (aunque me da vergüenza... u/u y no fue largo y quedó muy poxo... lo siento es mi primer lemon XDDD) Comentaré los reviews n.n**

_Juegui, _**xDDDDDD me alegra que te guste. ala ya no me puedes llamar tita fish T.T Es que Sasuke me cae peor que Sendoh o.o xDDDDD**

_Lovechii, _**conan algún dia lo actualizaré tb ù-uUUUU acaba interesante para q a pesar q tarde la gente se quede enganchada n.n xDDD Oh, pensabas q era Sendoh? ò.o q interesante XD**

_Elena, _**si lo arrojé o.o y tu review se cortó o.o no salió nada más... espero q no hayas stado haciendo un plan para matarme T.T**

_LadyKaoru, _**n.n ay me alegra que te gustases y te rieses... ah eso fue espontáneo ù-u me lo recordó XDDD Y el lemon es más bien... medio limón xD n.nUU Espero que me sigas leyendo n.n**

_Khira, _**di que sí ò.o gritar nombres powah! ****Khira! xDDDDDD ò.o shii? Era interesante? Mola ò.o weno pues esta vez tarde menos, no?. :S ai graxias n/n puede q sta vez haya sido RuHana... pero nunca dije q fuese solo así... creo q puede q ponga más adelante un HanaRu ù-u. Besitooos n.n**

_AGUILA FANEL, _**me alegra que me felicites y ahora ya verás que pasó ò.o Los celos se comieron a Koshino ù-u .**

_Sakura, _**xDDDD q review tan escueto xDDD solo diciendo q spera q todo salga bien xDDD espero que te guste n.n**

_Copo-chan, _** juaaas XDDD es que sino no me seguís T.T Ala ahi lo tienes espero que te guste n.n**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez... espero actualizar esta vez mas pronto... Ahora viene tratar el tema de Nishida y Hakkai y lo de salir del armario ò.o Se aceptan ideas donadas xDDDDDDDD sobre argumentos, no sobre lemons eh? ù-uUUU**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	13. Capítulo 13 Yo no, y tú sí

_**Disclaimer—**__La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –**__ Este es un fic yaoi, es decir chico x chico, además puede contener escenas lemon. Si no te gusta este género... ¿qué haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 13 - YO NO, Y TÚ SÍ.

_- Todo es cuestión de preguntar y seguramente nos enteraremos -dijo pícaramente Rukawa._

_- .¡Qué cotilla eres! -exclamó en voz baja sorprendido Hanamichi- Eres un pulpo-hentai-kitsune-cotilla_

_- Vamos... -dijo Rukawa mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Que se te ve que te mueres de ganas._

_- ¡Aho Kitsune! -gritó sonrojado Hanamichi mientras veía como Rukawa se alejaba para empezar su entrenamiento._

El entrenamiento se había hecho muy, pero que muy largo... Si es que era cierto esa teoría de que, cuando uno espera algo, el tiempo parece pasar más lentamente. Porque, aunque le había gritado a Rukawa cuando le había dicho que se le notaba que tenía ganas de enterarse, la verdad es que era cierto. Estaba deseoso de saber si esos dos tenían algún tipo de relación como la que tenía él con el chico de pelo negro.

- "Pensando en el chico de pelo negro... ¿Dónde se ha metido el kitsune? Hace rato que no lo veo... -pensaba algo a disgusto el pelirrojo.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió, todos los que se encontraban allí miraron y vieron entrar a Rukawa, todos menos Hanamichi desviaron la mirada a los segundos. Hanachimi esperaba que el moreno le dijese algo pero este pasó hasta su taquilla en silencio y empezó a sacar las cosas.

- Oye tú, podrías decirme algo¿no? -dijo Hanamichi en voz baja, molesto.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó tranquilamente Rukawa, dejándolo desconcertado y seguidamente entrecerró los ojos, demostrando que estaba de morros- ¿No eras tú el que quería seguir manteniéndolo en secreto? Solo estoy siguiendo mi papel...

- Eh no me digas que te has enfadado... -dijo Hanamichi con una gota.

- ¿Yo enfadado? -dijo Rukawa y seguidamente puso una sonrisa helada- No sé por qué dices eso...

Después de esas palabras el moreno de ojos azules se marchó a la ducha dejando al pelirrojo con ojos como platos y un goterón bajándole por la cara. ¡Estaba muy enfadado! Esa sonrisa tan falsa había sido como cinco hachazos juntos. Mientras se acababa de poner la camiseta, Sakuragi frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora cómo demonios arreglaba esto? Había dos opciones, la primera de ellas era aceptar la idea de Kaede ahora y contárselo lo antes posible a todo el mundo para no tener que esconderse. Obviamente esa idea no le gustaba demasiado, tenía demasiado miedo a lo que pudiese pensar la gente. Por otra parte, se le ocurrió una idea descabellada pero que a él le parecía muy lógica.

- "Ese kitsune es un hentai... Si le propongo una noche de pasión sin limitaciones seguro que acepta y ya será feliz y se olvidará un poco del tema" -pensaba Hanamichi- "Aunque es como si estuviese vendiendo mi cuerpo..."

Lo tenía decidido. La segunda idea era la mejor para salir del paso temporalmente. Al minuto Rukawa volvió medio vestido y con el pelo mojado. Hanamichi se quedó en las nubes, babeando por un instante ante la visión de Rukawa, después de unos segundos se medio acercó y le susurró.

- K-Kaede, si no me pones esa cara te prometo que esta noche no hay límites -dijo Hanamichi con ganas de pegarse cabezazos, muerto de la vergüenza.

- Lo siento, ese rollo no me va -dijo Rukawa en voz alta y audible para toda la sala.

El chico de pelo negro se marchó a recoger su ropa y los demás miembros del equipo de básquet lo miraban interrogantes preguntándose qué demonios había dicho Hanamichi para que Rukawa hubiese contestado eso.

- Hanamichi¿qué has...? -empezó Ryôta

- ¡Solo le estaba proponiendo ver un partido de fútbol!.¿Qué demonios te estás imaginando con esa cara? -gritó Hanamichi enfadado pegando un puñetazo en una taquilla.

- ¡Vale, vale!.¡Pero no rompas las cosas! El material escolar es caro y si lo rompemos no nos darán nada nuevo hasta que pase demasiado tiempo -dijo Ryôta mirando la aboyada taquilla.

- " ¡Rukawa temeeee!.¡Te odio!.¿Cómo me haces pasar tal vergüenza delante de todo el mundo? Lo vas a pagar, olvídate de tocarme en mucho tiempo" -pensaba con ira el pelirrojo mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

Internamente Rukawa se sentía orgulloso por su venganza, lo había analizado después, durante el entrenamiento, y había sentido que todo aquello le molestaba. Con lo que le había costado conseguirlo y ahora tenía que esconderse. ¿Qué tipo de premio era entonces? Esa actitud de Hanamichi, siempre preocupándose por el qué dirán, le fastidiaba... El resto del mundo daba igual lo que opinase, estaban los dos juntos y eso es lo que importaba. Sabía que con ese acto se había ganado la ira de Hanamichi pero, sentía la necesidad de expresar como se sentía, aunque fuese con el pelirrojo solo.

- Me voy a casa -dijo Sen Nishida desde la puerta- Hasta mañana.

Metió las cosas en su bolsa de deporte sin recogerlas y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de todos con un breve hasta mañana. Aunque habían dicho de preguntarlo juntos, ahora que estaban discutidos igualmente quería enterarse, así que decidió irse solo.

- ¡Nishida-kun espera! -gritó Hanamichi hasta que lo alcanzó- Vamos por la misma dirección ¿te importa que te acompañe?

- Ah no, está bien Sakuragi-sempai -dijo Sen sonriente.

Acabó de recoger todo en la cartera y entonces salió a la calle, cuando escuchó alguien que lo llamaba y allí vio a Hakkai que lo seguía corriendo, igual que había hecho el pelirrojo antes con Nishida.

- Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado Rukawa-sempai, pero... ¿Podría hablar contigo? -dijo seriamente Kei.

- Hm, sí, no tengo problema hasta que llegue a mi casa -dijo Rukawa sin ganas, aunque no lo pensaba, con la gente, seguía siendo muy frío con la gente.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, caminando... ¿Es que no quería hablar con él? Entonces¿por qué no comenzaba? Le estaba poniendo nervioso¿qué se traía entre manos?

- Oye¿a qué esperas para hablar? -dijo Rukawa con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de malas pulgas- ¿No tenías algo que hablar conmigo?

- Ah, s-sí perdón... Es que no sé por donde empezar y estaba pensando como decirlo sin que se me malinterprete... -dijo Hakkai cortado- Pero supongo que no hay manera de que no se malinterprete ni piense mal, sempai... V-verá... Se acuerda de Sen¿verdad?

- Creo que sí... Si no recuerdo mal, el chico que siempre está metiendo las narices en todos los asuntos -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente haciendo que una gota se asomase en la cabeza de Hakkai.

- El mismo... P-pues... La verdad e-es que... Le aprecio mucho y... -empezó avergonzado.

- Un momento -cortó Rukawa- ¿Cuando dices aprecio te estás refiriendo a que lo quieres?

- E-em... b-bueno... es que... -empezó apurado Hakkai, no tenía que haber hablado con Rukawa pero... No sabía por qué motivo sentía que podía contárselo.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo amas? Es decir¿me estás diciendo qué eres gay porque te gusta un hombre? -preguntó Rukawa sin cambiar su tono, que parecía un poco duro.

- E-esto... p-pues... -balbuceaba agobiado Kei.

- ¿Puedes contestarme? -preguntó Rukawa, mirándolo con unos ojos que a Kei le parecieron acusadores.

- ¡V-vale sí! Tiene razón sempai. Me gusta Sen, le quiero y todas estas cosas... Pero no es que quiera a cualquier hombre, solo lo quiero a él. -dijo totalmente sonrojado y ahora algo enojado- ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

- Nah, ninguno -dijo Rukawa de repente con un tono tranquilo mirando al frente y dejando a Hakkai totalmente descolocado- Siento lo de ahora, era solo que me hacía gracia presionarte.

Con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta Kei Hakkai observaba al impasible Rukawa, que ahora se había parado a mirar un escaparate de una tienda de deportes, mientras internamente se preguntaba por qué demonios había acudido a hablar con él.

Lo único de lo que habían hablado durante el camino de vuelta había sido del entrenamiento de aquel día y Hanamichi se maldecía internamente por no saber reconducir la conversación a un punto en que pudiese empezar a preguntar. Pero no había sido así... ¿Cómo podía hablar ese chico tanto rato seguido de lo mismo? Después cayó en la cuenta de que ahora a él no le interesaba porque quería enterarse de otras cosas... Sino seguramente estaría más metido en la conversación.

- "¿Cómo podría preguntárselo? No puedo soltar de repente un, oye estás raro¿te mola Hakkai?" -pensaba Hanamichi contrariado.

- Hanamichi-sempai¿estás bien? -preguntó Nishida repentinamente haciendo salir al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?.¿P-por qué dices eso? -preguntó tensamente Hanamichi

- Llevas un rato que estás en las nubes, parece como si quisieras decirme algo y no supieras por donde empezar -dijo Nishida inocentemente, mientras Hanamichi sentía una puñalada interna porque el muchacho había dado en el clavo a la primera.

- V-verás, es que... Yo me preocupo por los miembros del equipo y... Hoy me he dado cuenta que parece que te has peleado con Hakkai y me preguntaba si había ocurrido algo grave -dijo Hanamichi, intentando sonar convincente.

- Ah, bueno es que me he peleado con Kei -contestó tranquilamente Sen- No pienso hablarle en la vida, es imbécil... - acto seguido empezó a poner morros como si fuese a empezar un berrinche- Ese viejo estúpido, feo, tonto...

- Eh... ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? -dijo Hanamichi con una gota cruzando su rostro y añadió como si fuese una broma- Ni que fuese una pelea de enamorados

- ... Verás... -dicho esto Sen miró a los lados y como vio que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos añadió- La verdad es que sí.

Ante la confesión Hanamichi no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro. No podía creerse que hubiese ido todo tan bien y que no hubiese tenido que insistir para sonsacarle la información.

- ¿De veras? -preguntó Hanamichi ante la cara de desconcierto que había puesto Nishida ante la reacción del pelirrojo.

- Sí... Pero si Kei te pregunta, yo no te he dicho nada¿vale? -dijo Sen a disgusto- No quiero tener que pelearme con él por segunda vez. ¿Y tú Hanamichi-senpai?

- ¿Yo qué? -preguntó Hanamichi, mientras su sentido interno le alertaba de que algo no iba a ir bien.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Rukawa-sempai, verdad? -dijo sonriente el muchacho.

- ¿Eh? E-esto... ¿Yo con un kitsune como ese? Ja-ja que tonterías... -vio como el rostro contento de Sen pasaba a ser una cara de malas pulgas que le hizo sentir un escalofrío- Vale, es cierto. ¡Pero es un secreto!

- ¡No empieces como Kei¡Que yo tengo una buena imagen de ti, Hanamichi-kun! -dijo Sen con cierto enfado.

- E-era broma Nishida-kun... -dijo Hanamichi con una gota, pensando que el chico cogía muy pronto familiaridad con los demás. Ya que había pasado de llamarlo sempai a kun

- Me apetece algo de comer¿me invitas a algo Hanamichi-kun? -dijo contento el chico.

- Eh... ¿S-sí? -dijo Hanamichi que estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía ni que contestar.

Y así de desconcertado estaba el pelirrojo, siguiendo al ahora hiperactivo Nishida, diciéndose internamente que aquello era por el bien de saber qué había ocurrido entre aquel par. Aunque en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que haría después de saberlo, y de que no suponía beneficio alguno más que para su curiosidad.

Se habían sentado en un banco después de haber comprado un refresco en la máquina de bebida que se encontraron a mitad del camino. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Rukawa miró inquisitivamente al otro muchacho.

- ¿Qué es lo que antes me estabas contando? -preguntó Kaede, viendo la cara de desconcierto del otro añadió- Sí, antes que te interrumpiese preguntándote si estabas enamorado de tu amigo ese.

- Ah... Verás sempai... El caso es que, Nishida quiere que le contemos nuestra relación a los demás y yo...

- Tú no quieres¿cierto? -dijo Rukawa mirando al suelo, la situación era la misma que la que él pasaba con Hanamichi.

- Pero... No es porque no lo quiera. -repuso el otro rápidamente- Lo que ocurre es que yo no quiero que la gente tache nuestra relación de algo sucio... Tampoco quiero que nadie piense mal de él... Si él sufriera por culpa de nuestra relación yo no me lo perdonaría.

Bajó la cabeza mientras temblaba ligeramente con rabia e impotencia. Sabía que aquello era cobarde, debería estar contándole esto a Sen en vez de a Rukawa... Pero no podía... Además cuando había intentado hacerle ver sus motivos, habían acabado discutiendo. Sen no había querido dirigirle la palabra de nuevo.

- Entiendo que ese chico esté enfadado contigo. Te lo mereces -dijo fríamente Rukawa.

- P-pero... ¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo el otro con una gota. No esperaba que Rukawa se pusiese también en su contra.

- ¿No te has parado a pensar en los sentimientos de él? -contestó secamente Rukawa- ¿No has pensado que él puede estar imaginándose mil y una cosas que seguramente tu no piensas?

- ¡No es eso! Nunca sería así... -dijo el otro chocado por lo que acababa de oír. Lo estaba malinterpretando- Él sabe que no es así.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Rukawa fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Él lo tiene que saber...

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no se lo dices?.¿Acaso te ha demostrado con sus acciones que él sabe lo que tu piensas?

- No... -dijo el otro bajando la cabeza- Parece enfadado conmigo...

- Es lo que te he dicho, con tus acciones piensas egoístamente. -dijo Rukawa- Entiendo que no quieras que la gente piense mal o que no quieres que se metan con él. Pero si él ha decidido estar contigo es porque está dispuesto a correr el riesgo y, al fin y al cabo, lo que piense la gente palidece ante lo que se supone que el uno siente por el otro.

- Rukawa-sempai... -dijo el otro que estaba conmovido por las palabras del moreno y que empezaba a darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

- Así que más te vale que hables con él y arregles las cosas -dijo Rukawa- Sino yo mismo pararé el próximo entrenamiento para que las arregléis. Y delante de todo el mundo creo que te costará aún más hacerlo.

- Jeh... Sempai pareces muy frío y distante. Pero en realidad eres una buena persona -dijo Kei

- Pues claro, no sé como se puede dudar eso -dijo convencido Rukawa.

- Jajaja, claro que no -dijo Kei con una gota recorriendo su rostro y de repente puso cara de decisión- ¡Está bien! Hablaré con Sen y le diré lo que siento, y... cederé más con esto. No quiero que por una tontería él se piense cosas raras.

- Eso está mucho mejor -dijo con una sonrisa superior Rukawa

El muchacho tomó el camino con decisión, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento al de ojos azules. Una vez estuvo solo, se recostó y pegó un pequeño suspiro cansado.

- Ojalá fuese tan fácil entre nosotros... -dijo en un triste susurro.

Habían parado en una hamburguesería que les había pillado de camino, además Hanamichi ya la conocía y sabía que los precios que había no eran excesivamente caros y así se podría permitir el invitar a aquel muchacho a algo para comer. Ambos cogieron un menú y decidieron sentarse en un banco del parque que había delante de este.

Comieron en silencio, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia como el tiempo, la gente que había a esa hora por aquellas calles... Hasta que terminaron la comida, entonces Nishida subió los pies al banco y apoyó la cabeza pesadamente en las rodillas. Hanamichi se encontraba incómodo, no sabía como abordar aquel tema de nuevo... Y además tampoco se le ocurría ningún otro tema del cual conversar.

- ¿Sabes qué sempai? Creo que lo mejor será que hable con Kei... -dijo finalmente Sen. Sakuragi observó como, curiosamente, lo había vuelto a llamar Sempai de nuevo.

- Sí, claro... Pero, aún no sé porque os habéis peleado... -dijo Hanamichi, intentando no sonar demasiado cotilla.

- Ah, es verdad -dijo sonriendo tristemente- La verdad es que... Kei no quiere contar a nadie que estamos saliendo... Y yo sí. Así que me peleé con él, le dije cosas horribles, y aunque ahora me arrepiento... Creo que si volviese a pasar, las volvería a decir... Soy muy impulsivo.

- P-pero... Tienes que entender que Hakkai-kun no quiera contarlo -dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo que aquello ya lo había vivido antes.

- Lo único que entiendo es que algún motivo debe tener... Yo ya me lo imagino -empezó Sen- Seguro que se avergüenza de mí. Se avergüenza de que sale con un hombre. Estos días lo he mirado y me parecía que con la mirada se lamentaba que yo no hubiese nacido mujer... Así todo sería sencillo. Lo que más temo es que, posiblemente sea cierto lo que pienso, y que salga conmigo por pena... Si es así, tengo que hablar con él para decirle que no importa, que es libre, que no tiene que salir conmigo. No quiero hacerle infeliz.

Hanamichi iba a decir algo pero unos pasos delante de ello le hizo levantar la vista. Allí, un cansado Kei les miraba mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, para recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Eso no es cierto Sen! -dijo el otro contundentemente- No me avergüenzo de ti porque seas un hombre. Seguro que las cosas serían más fáciles si fueras una mujer, sobretodo de cara a la sociedad. Pero si eso significase que no fueses igual que ahora, no merecería la pena. Además no salgo contigo por pena, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. Lo que pasa es que... Tenía miedo, no quería que la gente pensase mal de nuestra relación, como si fuese algo sucio... Por que, al fin y al cabo, nos queremos como una pareja que ellos definen como normal. Tampoco quería que si la gente se entere te trate diferente o mal... Entonces ya no lo soportaría.

- Si he decidido estar contigo es porque estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que la gente piense no tiene nada que hacer ante lo que sentimos nosotros. -contestó Sen.

- Jah, eso es exactamente lo que dijo Rukawa-sempai que contestarías... -dijo con una sonrisa Hakkai.

El mundo dio la impresión de haberse detenido. Los sonidos le parecían lejanos, como si no estuviesen ocurriendo a la misma vez que él respiraba. Y una sola palabra se le repetía en la cabeza. "Rukawa" Como con eco, a la vez que una ducha de agua fría lo rociaba.

- Hakkai-kun... ¿dónde está Rukawa? -preguntó Hanamichi a media voz.

- Estábamos delante del supermercado Funioka, en el banco que había cerca de la máquina de refrescos. Pero de eso ya hace horas, no creo que siga allí.

- Gracias por todo¡adiós! -gritó Hanamichi mientras empezaba a correr por la calle.

Bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas, las gafas de sol ocultaban los ojos y así les permitía escudriñar su alrededor críticamente. Cuando llegó a la parte baja del aeropuerto, recogió su pequeña maleta negra y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Una vez fuera, esperó unos segundos y repentinamente suspiró con pesadez. Con habilidad sacó un móvil del bolsillo.

- ¿Cuánto tendré que esperar hasta que llegue mi taxi? -preguntó de manera pesada- Sí. Eso espero.

En unos minutos, un coche se paró delante, la puerta se abrió y se subió al coche. Después de decirle hacia donde se dirigía, el coche arrancó hacia allí. No le hacía gracia volver, pero de vez en cuando tampoco resultaba tan raro.

Allí estaba, con el refresco vacío desde hacía horas en la mano. Porque se había quedado en aquel lugar sin moverse, era todo un misterio. Pero no se sentía con ganas de irse a ningún sitio, mirando la nada estaba tranquilo, intentando no pensar en nada. El sol se había escondido y lo único que alumbraba las calles era las luces de las farolas.

Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando repentinamente escuchó unos pasos corriendo que se detuvieron a pocos metros de él. Giró la cabeza y miró al recién llegado. Estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento.

- P-por fin te encuentro... -dijo entre respiraciones el pelirrojo.

Rukawa lo miró inexpresivamente, con sus ojos azules, seguidamente se sentó de nuevo, comprendiendo que no podía marcharse para evitar la conversación después de ver como llegaba el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente, había hecho la carrera de su vida. Había ido a casa de Kaede, después había ido a diferentes sitios, lugares donde había entrenado, etc. Hasta que finalmente le dio por volver al último lugar en que Hakkai le dijo que lo había visto.

- ¿Qué querías? -preguntó tranquilamente Rukawa.

- Yo... em... Aunque me repatee venía a disculparme -dijo finalmente el pelirrojo- Porque, con esto de Nishida me he dado cuenta que había sido algo egoísta, no pensé en como te sentirías. Además sé que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes, así que para ti todo esto aún tenía que ser más difícil que para Nishida.

- Vaya, siento ser como soy... -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados el moreno.

- Solo quiero decirte que yo no estoy saliendo contigo porque me hubieses dado pena, y que no me avergüenzo de ti. Así que si tanto lo deseas se lo diremos, yo no me opongo porque pensándolo bien así podremos estar juntos en público... y em... eso...

Kaede agarró a Hanamichi, lo tumbó en el banco y empezó a retorcerle la cintura. Hanamichi empezó a gritar pegando en el banco.

- ¡Estúpido kitsune!.¿Qué haces? -gritaba el pelirrojo- ¡Suéltame!.¡Suéltamee!

- Te lo mereces por idiota -dijo el moreno mientras seguía a lo suyo.

Al rato Rukawa soltó a Sakuragi y empezó a caminar por la calle, Hanamichi, con una lagrimilla por el ataque de Rukawa le miró con un gesto preocupado. Entonces Kaede se detuvo y giró la cabeza mirándolo tranquilamente.

- ¿Vienes o no? -dijo el moreno y acto seguido se giró para seguir andando.

Hanamichi a los segundos sonrió ante aquel acto del moreno. Eso era su manera de decir que ya le había perdonado. Al rato de andar iban cogidos tímidamente de la mano, cuando llegaron a la puerta de casa del de ojos azules, ya se iban besando.

El coche paró delante de su casa, después de pagarle una cantidad de dinero de acorde con el trayecto, se apeó y el coche se marchó a los pocos segundos. Miró la casa y pensó en las pocas ganas que tenía de encontrarse con él. Pero era imposible de evitar, ya que él vivía en aquella casa y debían mantenerlo. Además siempre le había gustado aquel hogar, le daba pena vender aquella casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró cerrando tras de si, se quitó los zapatos de tacón en la entrada y descalza entró en su casa. Todo estaba oscuro, así que pensó que a lo mejor, no había nadie... Hasta que escuchó un ruido, algo parecido a una voz. Subió las escaleras al piso superior, esta vez las voces pasaron a ser reconocidos como gemidos. Su interior se había quedado en blanco, seguía los gemidos, hasta que se plantó delante de su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta, para que nadie se diese cuenta y asomó su mirada de color azul al interior.

En el suelo había ropa, que parecía como si hubiese sido echada ahí por culpa de algún torbellino, su cama estaba deshecha y encima de ella los vio. Sentado a horcajadas de él, se encontraba un pelirrojo, se agarraba al cuello de su compañero para no caer y cruzaba las piernas en su espalda, a la altura de la rabadilla. Su rostro estaba teñido de rubor y de placer, el sudor recorría su cuerpo y con cada sacudida un anheloso gemido salía de sus labios. El otro, al que mejor conocía, estaba de rodillas en el lecho, sus manos se aferraban a las nalgas de su compañero y con ellas acercaba y alejaba con más precisión su trasero, provocando mejores embestidas, que iban acompañadas de movimientos de pelvis. Su rostro también estaba ruborizado, pero lejos de estar quieto se divertía besando y lamiendo el cuello de su compañero.

Repentinamente la cara del moreno se giró, dibujó una sonrisa divertida apoyado en el pecho de su compañero, que estaba tan extasiado que ni se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto. Su boca se abrió y articuló una frase que no pronunció. Pero supo leer lo que decía.

"¿Piensas quedarte mirando hasta el final, mamá?"

El compañero le pegó un leve tirón en el pelo, indicando que quería que levantase su cabeza, y él lo hizo. Fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo que devoraba los labios del otro.

Cerró la puerta, con la misma calma, aunque su interior no estaba para nada tranquilo. ¡En su cama! En la cama donde dormía cada vez que le daba por regresar a aquella casa, aquello le resultaba tan repugnante. Y lo que más la irritaba era aquella manera en que le había mirado mientras se estaba tirando a aquel pelirrojo. Roja por la ira bajó las escaleras, cogió su maleta y se puso sus zapatos, saliendo de la casa por la que resonaban los gemidos cada vez más audibles de ambos.

Una vez fuera sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, esperó hasta que descolgaron del otro lado.

- Soy yo. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio. Es sobre Kaede... -dijo la mujer.

**Que vergüenza -////-, este trozo del final ha quedado bastante pervertido... Pero que se le hará ù0úU Este capítulo me ha costado horrores XDDD Lo que pasa es que me fui olvidando y cuando me quise dar cuenta, vi que casi hacía un año que no escribía nada... Quiero pedir perdón por esta demora, de verdad espero no tardar tanto para la próxima vez. Más que ahora está tan interesante (o eso pienso) xDD jojo, con quien habrá contactado la madre de Rukawa? **

**Paso a comentar vuestros review: **

_Keru Tsuby, _**jajajaja la putísima ostia xDDD graciaas!! Seeh tu eres mi gran seguidora d este fic y la que siempre me insiste xDD Por fin continuación, siento la demora TwT**

_Lovechii, _**si 3 meses era mucho, esto debe de ser el holocausto XD y me alegro que el anterior te gustase, espero que este tb n.n Era corta porque daba verguenxita ù///u Rukawa hentai, si es monu ù.ú**

_Elena, _**dios ahora debes andar maldiciéndome xD Siento esta vez la horrible y gigantesca demora... T-T perdóname la vida si me lees**

_Juegui, _**jaja le doy "protagonismo" para que se pire de escena ù0ú así deja de rallar un tiemo xD jajajaja es que estaba demasiado a wevo hacer el lemon ahí XD Seh, otro siglo pasó xD**

_Sakura, _**hana seme ya vendrá ù.ú porque mi fic es variable xDD no sé cuando pero vendrá xDDDD. Me alegra que te gustase, espero ver tu revieww :)**

_Aguila fanel, _**holas, graciaaaas xDD espero que este también te gusteeeeeee n0n**

**Bueno eso es todo, siento siento sientooooo la demora (no se nota q me siento culpable?? ó.ò) Esta vez no tardaré tanto... eso espero T-TU**

**Byeeee!!! n3n Y gracias por leerme**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	14. Capítulo 14 Grabado a fuego

_**Disclaimer—**__La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –**__ Este es un fic yaoi, es decir chico x chico, además puede contener escenas lemon. Si no te gusta este género... ¿qué haces leyendo?_

CAPITULO 14 - GRABADO A FUEGO.

_Una vez fuera sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, esperó hasta que descolgaron del otro lado._

_- Soy yo. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio. Es sobre Kaede... -dijo la mujer._

¿Cuánto hacía que no pisaba las calles de Kanagawa? Era algo que no sabría contestar a ciencia cierta. Mucho, demasiado. Pero se marchó de aquel lugar con una idea fija, olvidar el pasado y, para olvidar el pasado, había considerado necesario no volver a aquel lugar. En esta ocasión las circunstancias eran diferentes, debía hacer lo que nunca hizo. Levantó la vista soñolienta hacia el cielo, mirando a través de unas lentes y se puso la mano a modo de visera, para intentar que el sol no le deslumbrase. Ya le quedaba menos.

Abrió los ojos, al sentir la luz del día entrar en la habitación por la ventana. Se sentó en la cama y se removió el pelo rojizo intentando ubicarse. Acudió toda esa información a su mente como un flash y entrecerró los ojos, sonrojándose levemente. Giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, que dormía plácidamente a su lado y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse encima de la cama (agarrando la sábana para taparse) y patearlo fuera de la cama. Después de comerse el suelo, el moreno giró la cara para mirar al pelirrojo un tanto ausente durante unos cuantos segundos.

- Tu concepto sobre los buenos días no me acaba de gustar -dijo Rukawa aún sin moverse del suelo

- ¡A fastidiarse toca! Eso te pasa por lo de anoche -dijo Hanamichi enfadado, aún encima de la cama.

- ¿El qué? ¿Por llevarte al séptimo cielo y hacer que pronunciases mi nombre con anhelo? -dijo Rukawa con media sonrisa justo antes de comerse la almohada que le había tirado Hanamichi.

- ¡Idiota! -dijo Hanamichi entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Yo que te dije?

- ¿Kaede, sí, más? -dijo Rukawa algo pensativo

- Kaede... -dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa, que al agacharse pasó a ser una cara muy mosqueada- ¿Tú quieres morir joven, verdad?

- Tsk, veamos... ¿Te refieres a la parte del lugar dónde hacerlo? -dijo Rukawa ahora recordando algo más a parte del tema en si.

- ¡Exactamente! -dijo Hanamichi señalándolo acusadoramente.

**_Flash back: Noche anterior. __2 minutos antes de que empezasen a liarse y unos cuantos más antes de que la madre de Rukawa los pillase (sin que Hanamichi se enterase)_**

¿Desde cuando debía estar aguantándose las ganas? Puf, quizás desde que se habían reconciliado. A él le daría un poco igual empezar a besarlo en la calle, pero sabía que a Hanamichi aquello no le daba igual y que no le importaría golpearlo si era necesario para que parase. El pelirrojo, aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, quizás también tenía ganas. Así que llegar a casa de Rukawa fue el momento oportuno para dejarse llevar y mandar el ser modosito a paseo. Kaede se había lanzado sobre Hanamichi, arrinconándolo contra la pared y apoderándose de sus labios, y éste no había hecho nada por evitarlo, es más le daba juego y lo provocaba para que la cosa no se desanimase.

En mitad del desenfreno, cuando ambos tenían encima solo el pantalón y Rukawa besaba el cuello de Hanamichi con su mano por encima del paquete del pelirrojo, fue cuando Hanamichi se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Por dios que estaban en el maldito recibidor! No quería seguir allí.

- Ka-Kaede... Vamos a otro sitio -dijo Hanamichi entre respiraciones agitadas.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró Rukawa levantando la cabeza para mirarlo confundido- ¿Dónde quieres irte ahora? ¿De picnic? ¿Qué más te da?

- ¡Q-qué no! -dijo Hanamichi intentando mostrar seguridad a pesar que estaba un poco desorientado por las diferentes sensaciones (y quizás sobretodo por la mano que no se iba ni queriendo (en realidad ni quería que se fuese))

Después de poner los ojos en blanco por un momento y pegar un suspiro desesperado, Rukawa tiró de Hanamichi y se agachó un poco de forma que lo cargó en el hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

- ¿Qué demonios...? -dijo Hanamichi frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno, ¿dónde quiere el marqués ir a que le dé un buen tute? -dijo Rukawa divertidamente

- Tú no podías decirlo de otra manera, ¿no? -dijo Hanamichi con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrojándose.

- ¿A que te me...? -empezó Rukawa

- ¡NO, NO, NO! -cortó Hanamichi viendo la burrada que iba a soltar el moreno- Mejor déjalo con el tute.

Rió abiertamente ante el cambio de decisión de Hanamichi. No era muy difícil saber que siempre podía decir algo peor, y ante esa posibilidad, Hanamichi apreciaría más la primera. Era tan adorable su monito...

- ¿Dónde has soñado siempre hacerlo? ¿En el comedor? ¿En la cocina? -dijo Rukawa- Estaría bien que te decidas pronto, no pesas precisamente poco, ¿sabes?

- Pues podrías dejarme en el suelo -dijo Hanamichi con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si hombre... Aún te escaparías -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente

- E-está bien -dijo Hanamichi después de haberse reído- Una habitación me va bien.

- Hanamichi, eres lo más soso y menos fantasioso que he visto en mi vida... -dijo Rukawa empezando a subir las escaleras

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos ante este último comentario y le pegó un leve golpe en la espalda, como dándole a entender que ya le valía. Una vez en el pasillo del piso superior, Rukawa se quedó unos segundos dubitativos. Sakuragi no entendía muy bien a qué se debía aquella parada. Le había dado a entender una habitación, así que pobre de él que se fuese para el lavabo. Así que la solución era clara, su habitación y punto, como siempre. Pero para su sorpresa, Kaede sonrió maquiavélicamente (cosa que ya no le dio buena espina) y se dirigió a una habitación en la que no había entrado nunca. Una vez dentro, mientras Rukawa se dirigía a una cama grande y austera, Hanamichi pudo fijarse en la decoración y... Un momento. ¿Eso que hay en esa silla no es ropa de mujer?

- Oye kitsune, ¿de quién es esta habitación? -dijo Hanamichi, empezando a temerse la respuesta.

- De mi madre -dijo inmutable Rukawa

- ¿¡EEEEH?! -gritó Hanamichi al escuchar la respuesta- ¡No, no, no! No podemos hacerlo en la habitación de tu madre

- ¿Por qué no? -dijo Rukawa dejando a Hanamichi encima de la cama y poniéndose encima de él para no dejarle irse

- ¡Porque no! ¿Y si viene? -dijo Hanamichi intentando huir pero sin poder, ya que Rukawa se había lanzado a besar su cuello (por donde iba antes)

- No vendrá. Así que no pasará nada -dijo Rukawa desabrochando el botón del pantalón de Hanamichi y bajando la cremallera

- Eso no lo sabes así que… -empezó a decir Hanamichi.

Pero un beso de Rukawa y sentir como la mano de éste se deslizaba por debajo de su ropa interior fue demasiado. Sus sensaciones tomaron el control a la razón.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Te dije que no -dijo Hanamichi volviendo a señalar a Rukawa

- Ya y también me dijiste que querías más -dijo Rukawa apoyando su cabeza en la mano, aún en el suelo- Así que "te dije" no es algo muy creíble.

Abrió la boca para replicarle algo al respecto, pero se quedó sin saber que decir. ¡Lo peor de todo es que el maldito tenía razón! Es cierto que no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo en la cama de la madre de Rukawa, pero una vez que se puso otra vez en situación, la verdad es que aquello le importaba bien poco. Internamente Kaede agradecía que no se hubiese enterado de nada, no quería imaginar la que le liaría si se enteraba que su madre había estado presente en parte del apogeo de su gran noche. Se incorporó del suelo y miró como Hanamichi seguía en aquella pose, como queriendo ir a decir algo pero sin saber qué, como si lo hubiesen puesto en pause.

- Bueno, mientras te decides a reaccionar, creo que yo me voy a dar una ducha -dijo Rukawa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Y ponte algo de ropa! ¡Indecente! -dijo Hanamichi tirándole un cojín

- ¡Pues bien que miras! Así que no sé yo quién es más indecente -dijo Rukawa con los ojos entrecerrados cogiendo el cojín al vuelo- Do'aho

Abrió la boca como diciendo: "cómo te pasas" e iba a replicar algo cuando se comió el cojín que le había lanzado de vuelta el moreno. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de camino a la ducha, escuchó como Hanamichi le lanzaba algunos improperios y media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Recogió el estropicio de ropa, hizo la cama y le dio tiempo a volver a tumbarse en la cama y aburrirse, así que se levantó y se fue hasta la puerta del lavabo a esperar que saliese. Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Hanamichi, parcialmente vestido, lo miró unos segundos y pegó un suspiro.

- ¿A qué se supone que viene eso? -dijo Hanamichi con los ojos entrecerrados- Hentai

Le encantaba hacer que se picase, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos justo después de provocarlo y diversas cosas que no vienen a cuento decir (porque están demasiado claras) Mientras Hanamichi se duchaba se sirvió un vaso de limonada y estuvo en silencio hasta que Hanamichi apareció.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? -dijo Rukawa

- Mm, no sé... ¿arroz? -dijo Hanamichi indeciso. La verdad es que no siempre desayunaba, así que...

- Lo siento pero no hay, lo único que me queda es material para hacer tostadas -dijo Rukawa- Desayuno occidental.

- ... Si solo había eso, ¿para qué preguntas? -dijo Hanamichi con los ojos entrecerrados

Rukawa se encogió de hombros y se giró para rebuscar en los armarios el pan para hacer las tostadas, cuando repentinamente, proveniente de la puerta de entrada, el ruido de una llave abriendo la cerradura los hizo salir de su estado de tranquilidad. Rukawa frunció un poco el ceño, ¿otra vez su madre? Quizás ahora había vuelto para montarle el pollo por lo de anoche. Unos pasos decididos resonaban por el pasillo y allí se personó alguien que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Hanamichi, directamente, no sabía quién era: un hombre que no parecía demasiado mayor, con el pelo negro y muy corto, llevaba unas gafas y miraba con unos ojos verdes fríos alrededor. Vestía con esmoquin y llevaba un maletín en la mano que dejó sobre el mármol que había a su derecha. Ladeó la mirada hacia Rukawa y lo vio ligeramente sorprendido, inmóvil, mirando a quien había aparecido.

- Padre... -dijo Rukawa finalmente, aún sin creer que veían sus ojos.

- Buenos días -contestó el padre de Rukawa mirando a su hijo fijamente.

La mirada pasó de Rukawa a Hanamichi, sintió que se cohibía un poco ante aquella mirada que parecía estar escudriñándolo de arriba abajo y que le daba la impresión que no podría ocultarle nada; ese hombre sabría cuando estaba mintiendo. Rukawa observó la mirada que su padre le dirigía a Hanamichi y no le gustó, fue algo que le gritó su instinto; aquella mirada no era buena señal.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas presentarme a tu amigo? -dijo su padre

- E-esto yo... -empezó Hanamichi pensando que era cierto, no se había presentado y quizás era algo rudo por su parte.

- No hace falta padre. Él ya se iba -cortó Rukawa, con un tono calmado y educado.

- Hoy tenéis clase ambos, ¿verdad? Después que hablemos y me cuentes muchas cosas -dijo el padre de Rukawa, dándole un cierto matiz oscuro que Kaede percibió al instante y que no le gustó nada. Seguidamente recuperó el tono normal- Podría llevaros a ambos a clase.

- No. Tiene que marcharse antes. -dijo Kaede antes que le diese tiempo a siquiera pensar una respuesta a Hanamichi- Además, si tenemos que hablar es mejor así.

- Sí, quizás tienes razón. Hasta la próxima entonces. Yo soy Akito Rukawa -dijo Akito- Encantado.

Guiado por Kaede, Hanamichi caminó en silencio pensando en el hombre que se había quedado detrás en la cocina. Abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Hanamichi se puso entremedio, impidiendo que la cerrase. Era raro, aquello era muy raro... Rukawa no había dicho ni una sola palabra, su tono había sido totalmente correcto, nada que ver cuando se encontró con su madre Emiko. Pero recordaba aquella conversación en el hospital, y recordaba que Rukawa había dicho que odiaba a su padre.

- ¿Estarás bien? -dijo Hanamichi con un deje preocupado.

- No pasa nada. Después te veo en clase -dijo Rukawa entrecerrando la puerta. Cuando la puerta estaba prácticamente cerrada y solo quedaba una rendija, Rukawa volvió a hablar- No te metas en esto, Sakuragi.

Se lanzó para intentar impedir que cerrase la puerta pero fue demasiado tarde, Kaede ya había cerrado. Pegó en la puerta mientras maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Cómo demonios tenía la cara de hacer eso? Lo había apartado en toda regla, además descaradamente y casi lo peor de todo era ese "Sakuragi" Prácticamente nunca lo llamaba así, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? Era como si de repente dijesen que eran desconocidos. Se quedó un rato allí, reflexionando con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, y repentinamente escuchó un ruido de algo romperse dentro. No escuchó nada más, por más que pegó el oído a la puerta. Frunció el ceño con aire preocupado, no podía meterse, se lo había pedido Rukawa.

- Más te vale que luego me lo cuentes todo... -dijo Sakuragi mirando con aire preocupado la casa antes de marcharse del lugar.

Había cerrado los ojos con semblante tranquilo e inmutable, como siempre. Había sido una sabia decisión, sino la limonada ahora estaría dentro de sus ojos. Los trozos de cristal que antaño habían compuesto el vaso, ahora se encontraban esparcidos a sus pies. Se había visto venir algo así desde que su padre había venido repentinamente a su casa. Maldita fuese su madre, aquello había sido un ataque a traición. ¿Era necesario que lo hubiese llamado? Hacía tantos años que no lo veía, casi ni lo consideraba como un padre ya que nunca ejerció como tal. Pero dentro de eso había algo que no podía negar: tenía respeto a su padre. No se le ocurriría hablarle como le hablaba a Emiko: usando un tono maleducado e incluso permitirse decir alguna palabra despectiva.

Lo que quizás daba más miedo de Akito era aquella calma, aquella frialdad. Podía estar gritándote o estar tirando cosas por el suelo, que su rostro no se inmutaba a gran escala. Se podría decir que en ese sentido él había estado siendo como su padre y quizás en aquel momento se dio cuenta que aquella realidad no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Kaede? -dijo su padre de nuevo con un tono frío

- No sé a que te refieres, padre... -contestó Kaede mirando al suelo después de haberse quitado como podía la limonada que resbalaba por su cara.

- ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco?! -gritó el padre ante la impasibilidad de su hijo- No intentes decirme de nuevo que no sabes a qué me refiero -cortó el padre al ver que su hijo iba a volver a hablar de nuevo. Kaede calló- Ese chico es, ¿verdad?

- A él no le hagas nada -dijo repentinamente levantando la cabeza.

- No le haré nada. No soy su padre, él debería ser quien corrigiese ese despreciable comportamiento que estáis teniendo ambos -dijo Akito- Eres tú a quien hay que abrirle los ojos. Lo peor de todo es lo que me ha contado Emiko.

- No te creas ni la mitad -dijo Kaede bajando la vista. Sabía que su madre era capaz de haber rellenado con exageraciones toda la realidad.

Repentinamente pasó a estar mirando hacia la derecha de la habitación, sin dejar que ni un ápice de cualquier cosa que pudiese estar sintiendo surgiese a la superficie. Notaba la mejilla palpitante, en esa en la que le acababa de plantar una sonora bofetada.

- Te prohíbo que hables así de tu madre. Aunque para mí no signifique nada, para ti sigue siendo tu madre -dijo Akito- Un poco de respeto no te iría mal.

Era algo por lo que en muchas ocasiones había dado las gracias: por no estar en la misma clase que Rukawa; pero aquello se había convertido en algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía. Si hubiese estado en su clase, podría haber sabido si había llegado ya, si estaba bien, haberle intentado sonsacar información. Pero allí estaba... Encima, para acabar de rematarlo, no había podido ir a la hora de comer a ver si estaba. Maldito sea el que inventó los trabajos extracurriculares que no se acaban y en las que tienes que participar por tal de que no te llamen "Hanamichi el que no tiene sentido del compañerismo"

- ¿Vas a seguir mirando mucho rato más hacia el infinito, Sakuragi-kun? Lo digo porque pensaba que mi clase era más interesante -dijo el profesor llamando la atención de Hanamichi.

- Lo siento -dijo Hanamichi levemente- Pero es que es verdad, es un muermo la clase y tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.

- ... Vaya, agradezco tu sinceridad -dijo el profesor con una sonrisa helada- Así que creo que lo mejor será que se te refresquen las ideas. Ala, al pasillo.

Entre risas de los demás alumnos, Hanamichi salió tranquilamente al pasillo. Bueno, no era demasiado frecuente que aquello sucediese, pero aquel día no era demasiado frecuente. Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Hanamichi: ahora que estaba en el pasillo podía ir a echar un vistazo a la clase de Rukawa y quedarse tranquilo de una maldita vez. Echó a caminar por los pasillos desérticos hasta que llegó enfrente de la clase de Kaede. Un vistazo rápido y no pudo verlo, volvió a mirar mientras notaba como sus latidos se aceleraban debido al nerviosismo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba allí? ¿Lo habían echado de clase? ¿O es que aún no había venido a clase? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Esta mañana? ¿Este mediodía? Y las preguntas seguían desfilando por su mente y la preocupación aumentaba a medida que pasaban por ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, vio como los alumnos de la clase lo miraban y como el profesor, con cara de mosqueo se acercaba a la puerta.

- Ups... -murmuró Hanamichi.

Volvía a caminar por los pasillos, esta vez en dirección al despacho de los profesores con una nota del profesor de la clase de Rukawa (Por distraer y deambular en horas lectivas) Una vez dentro, una profesora le hizo sentarse en un sillón mientras miraba la nota que le habían dado y Hanamichi miraba la habitación con tal de distraerse (aunque sin lograrlo)

- Profesora, usted no sabrá por un casual si Kaede Rukawa ha asistido a clase, ¿verdad? -dijo Hanamichi- De la clase en la que el profesor de la nota estaba ahora.

- Kaede Rukawa... -se fue para mirar una ficha que tenía encima del escritorio y después levantó la vista hacia Hanamichi- ¿Eres amigo de Rukawa-kun?

- Sí, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupado y por eso fui a ver si estaba en la clase -dijo Hanamichi

- Por lo que me estás diciendo, supongo que no te ha contado nada. -empezó la profesora acercándose hacia Hanamichi y sentándose en una silla enfrente del sillón.

Se miró en el espejo mientras se acababa de ponerse la tirita en la mejilla para disimular aquel tono rojizo que había persistido. Bajó la vista no pudiendo soportar verse más tiempo en el espejo, recordándose a su padre y recordándose lo que había ocurrido. No había podido contestarle, era como haberse bloqueado de repente. Ni él mismo acababa de entender porqué se comportaba así en presencia de Akito, pero era como bloquearse. Pasaba a callarse y a parecer sumiso como una marioneta sin voluntad y no precisamente porque le faltasen argumentos para rebatirle. Era una sensación extraña, como si su cuerpo recordase todo lo que había visto en un pasado. Aquellas discusiones entre sus padres, aquella agresividad de su padre... Cuando era pequeño la había temido desde la distancia, porque además toda aquella furia era la que había hecho que aquella familia, aquel hogar, se fuese desmoronando poco a poco. Era lo que había estado anunciando durante muchos años la tragedia. Al parecer aquel miedo no había desaparecido, era como si hubiese estado grabado a fuego y éste le impedía rebotarse, le impedía contradecirlo... Sino solo hacía falta ver a qué había llegado todo aquello. ¿Qué solución le podía encontrar?

Bajó las escaleras hasta plantarse delante de la puerta de su casa, se quedó mirando una maleta que había al lado de la puerta con aire ausente hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta, cosa que hizo que su padre asomase la cabeza. Kaede lo miró un rato tranquilamente, ninguno parecía ir a decir nada.

- Voy al colegio, volveré pronto -dijo Kaede

Tras ver la afirmación de su padre, salió por fin de aquella casa que ahora le sabía a prisión, a amarga derrota. Se quedó mirando ausentemente las canchas de básquet, preguntándose dónde quedaría ahora también aquello. ¿Iba a perder todo aquello que le importaba? Fue directamente a la sala de los profesores, donde una mujer era la única que había.

- ¿Qué querías? -preguntó la profesora a Rukawa

- Mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa. Me hubiese gustado hablar con mi tutor, pero sé que hoy no tiene clase -dijo Rukawa

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? -dijo la profesora mirando la tirita que el chico tenía en la cara

- No, eso no es nada. Simplemente del entrenamiento, que me pasé un poco -dijo Rukawa- Sé que es algo repentino pero, a partir de hoy no voy a venir más por clase.

- ¿Tienes algún tipo de problemas? -dijo la profesora con el ceño fruncido.

- No son problemas. Simplemente me voy con mi padre -dijo Rukawa.

El pelirrojo estaba escuchando la historia de la profesora cada vez más atónito hasta que por fin esta terminó. No sabía como encajarlo, ni si creerlo, ni había podido reaccionar aún. Su mente estaba intentando procesar todo lo que había escuchado para intentar comportarse de algún modo. La profesora le miró algo preocupada, estaba claro que Rukawa no le había contado nada, el desconcierto bañaba su rostro.

- ¿Se marcha? ¿A Estados Unidos? -preguntó entrecortadamente Hanamichi- ¿Y qué hay del básquet? ¿Y qué hay de...?

"De mí…" Era lo que no había podido acabar. Lo abrumaba, no entendía porqué demonios había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. Era como si el padre de Rukawa le hubiese lavado el cerebro en el poco tiempo que se alejó de él. Entonces lo pensó, la tirita que llevaba. ¿Le habría hecho daño? ¿Lo habría amenazado? Se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, haciendo que la profesora intentase seguirlo para preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero fue inútil, Hanamichi corría ya muy lejos.

Cada paso que daba sentía como la confusión dejaba paso a la ira. Corría en una dirección que en realidad no sabía ni cual era, pero era como si algo le indicase que por ahí lo encontraría y hasta se sorprendió cuando lo acabó encontrando en una cancha de básquet, como si se estuviese despidiendo de algo. Apretó el puño con rabia y se acercó con paso decidido hacia Rukawa, éste acabó percatándose de la presencia del pelirrojo pero no pudo evitar lo que vino a continuación. Hanamichi le pegó un puñetazo que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

- ¿Qué coño crees que haces? -dijo Hanamichi gritando- ¿Así es cómo arreglas las cosas con tu padre? ¿Te vuelves el niño bueno? ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho?

- No me ha dicho nada. Solo me ha dicho que me vaya con él -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente mirando hacia el suelo- Y es lo que haré

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? -gritó Hanamichi- ¿Y qué hay del básquet? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Así de fácil lo puedes abandonar? ¿Eso es lo que te importa y lo que te importo?

Esta vez fue Hanamichi quien no pudo esquivar el puñetazo de Rukawa, ladeó la cabeza hacia el chico de pelo negro con cierta rabia y vio como este se abalanzaba hacia donde estaba. Retrocedió instintivamente hasta que se chocó con la verja y Rukawa pegó con las manos en ésta.

- ¿Te crees que para mí es tan fácil? -gritó ahora Rukawa con la cabeza gacha y temblando ligeramente- ¿Te crees que esto me gusta? Pero no puedo hacer nada, maldita sea. No es que no quiera, mi cuerpo no reacciona. Así que me voy. Haré caso a ese maldito hombre.

Lo miró, allí temblando como nunca le había visto estar y comprobó que quizás se había pasado con sus palabras. No sabía toda la historia, algo parecía escapársele. Se acercó y abrazó a Rukawa para que dejase de temblar, algo de lo que no se había percatado ni él mismo. Se dejó abrazar por Hanamichi y apoyó su frente en el hombro de éste.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? -preguntó Hanamichi.

- Nada...

- ¿No puedo intentar hablar con tu padre? -preguntó Hanamichi de nuevo.

- ¡No! -dijo tajantemente Rukawa.

- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada por ti? -preguntó Hanamichi

- Más que esto no. -dijo Rukawa

- ¿Cuándo te vas? -dijo Hanamichi.

- Mañana.

**... (Aparece Miruru vestida con una armadura, un chaleco antibalas, y diferentes trajes protectores, cascos, etc) Hola :D! Lo sientooooo... Es que me sabe mal, porque pensaréis que en realidad no lo siento, porque siempre digo lo mismo ó.ò Pero en realidad si que lo siento T.T El problema es que llevo unos mesecitos atascada a todos los niveles y no escribía desde hacía milenios. Hace relativamente poco me llegó un review en otro fic de Naruto y dije: anda si, tendría que actualizar algo de fanfics. Me vine al perfil y me dije: a ver quien necesita actualización urgente... (El de Conan ni me lo miro... XD) En realidad habría otro antes, pero digamos que ya lo tengo puesto en la lista de lo actualizaré cuando sea el fin del mundo casi y el siguiente era este. **

**Así que me he puesto y en tres días he sacado el capítulo! Ole! Cuando quiero me pongo a ello ò.óU Además el título pensaba que no me iba a salir decente, pero repentinamente me vino a la mente y me parece bueno D Que felicidad, porque normalmente nunca me quedo contenta con los títulos xD. No me matéis por el final!! Es que me encanta dejarlo emocionante XD Supongo que algunas de vosotras habréis deducido quien era a quién había llamado la madre de Rukawa. Solo espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Tiene un poco alterado el tiempo en el que se va desarrollando (Es decir entre medio hay flashbacks y cosas así) pero vamos, creo que queda bien :P Espero que se entienda todo n.n Paso a comentar reviews (graciaasss os adorooooo!! :3)**

_Elena, _**Elenitaaaa!! xD Por dios no sé que ocurre que tus reviews últimamente siempre me salen cortados XD Supongo que con lo que tardé, te pensaste que no merecía la pena perdonarme la vida T.T Pobre yoooo nooooo!!**

_Lucimanga, _**luciiiiiiii xD ya me quedé flipando cuando me dijiste que lo leerías XD No era necesario mujer, pero gracias igualmente n.n ¿Cómo que parecía imposible que una historia de amor saliese de mi? ToT no sé como tomarme eso xD Suelen decir que los más callados son los más pervers, me gusta esa idea xD por eso Rukawa es así. Gracias por leer de nuevo n.n**

_Aoshmi SeshLin, _**oooh gente nueva!! Ah que pedazo introducción de review! Eso ya anima de por si! Woh todo de golpe, me alegra que te enganchase así ò.ó Si un poquito de todo para que no acabe agobiando demasiado, así además con situaciones realistas para que parezca todo más realista. Seeeh, los calladitos a veces tienen un peligro queee xD A mi es que Haruko me cae fatal, piensa que podría haber salido peor parada xD El lemon del capi anterior salió un poco lime ù.ú … Es que yo también soy calladita xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Espero ver tu review nuevamente n.n Saludos.**

_Rinix, _**Wooooh xD Jo, que yo tengo un lado romántico T.T Solo que para la serie Naruto no xDDD (demasiado hay ya en FF xD) Yo también le tengo mucho cariño porque también fue la primera parejita yaoi que me gustó (me viciaron xD) Ay porqué me amenazas así? T.T Menos mal que luego lo retiras :P XDDD Gracias por leer y por dejar review, de verdad que significa mucho para mi n.n**

_Simca-chan, _**Yô! :3 Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic n.n Espero que en el próximo también me dejes un review y me digas si te gustó n.n Bye :3**

_Sofy cuneo, _**en serio T.T Me alegra tantísimo escuchar que mi historia vicie a alguien así que se lo lea todo del tirón T.T Has acertado con lo de quien llamó la madre de Kae :3? xD Te voy a contar una cosa, la verdad es que si me animé más a escribir el siguiente capítulo fue por tu review, pensé que ya tardaba y que mis pobres seguidores del fic estarían ya maldiciéndome xD Gracias de verdad n.n también por ponerlo en alerta y todo eso. Se agradece mucho.**

**Bueno eso es todo por esta vez. No voy a prometer escribir pronto, porque lo hice en ocasiones y después me sabe más mal no cumplir. Pero una cosa quiero que quede clara, no voy a dejar este fic sin acabar, aunque tarde, escribiré capítulos hasta que el fic finalice :) No me iría sin avisar. Gracias a los que me leéis.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	15. Capítulo 15 Egoísta

_**Disclaimer—**__La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –**__ Este es un fic yaoi, es decir chico x chico, además puede contener escenas lemon. Si no te gusta este género... ¿qué haces leyendo?_

CAPÍTULO 15 - EGOÍSTA

_- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada por ti? -preguntó Hanamichi_

_- Más que esto no. -dijo Rukawa_

_- ¿Cuándo te vas? -dijo Hanamichi._

_- Mañana._

* * *

_- Quizás sea lo mejor, Hanamichi -dijo Rukawa mirándole seriamente- Lo nuestro no iba a funcionar nunca._

_- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo?! -gritó Hanamichi- Todo esto lo dices porque tu padre te ha lavado la cabeza._

_- Mi padre me ha abierto los ojos -dijo Rukawa- Me he dado cuenta que nunca tendría que haberte seguido. Era solo un capricho adolescente. _

_- Kaede -llamó la voz de Akito antes de que Hanamichi pudiera contestarle algo a Kaede. Akito agarró bruscamente a su hijo del brazo y empezó a tirar de él con malas maneras- Prepárate para cuando lleguemos a casa. Desearás haber muerto entonces._

* * *

Se incorporó repentinamente en su cama, con un grito de angustia, y seguidamente se puso a mirar a su alrededor desorientado, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Una pesadilla... Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla, tranquilo Hanamichi. Pero no todo lo de ese sueño era sueño, Rukawa se marchaba, eso era una realidad y no podía evitar sentir que el mundo se le echaba encima. Ni durmiendo podía alejarse de esa terrible realidad que se cumpliría cuando amaneciera. En ese momento sintió el vacío, la falta de ese tibia compañía que había estado teniendo y aquella pequeña cama se le antojó vacía, demasiado amplia para él solo.

Se abrazó a la almohada en un intento fútil de que la sensación de soledad se desvaneciese, pero nada cambió. El apartamento le ahogaba, las paredes le ahogaban, los sentimientos le ahogaban. Se vistió y salió a la calle. Corriendo por las calles, alejando el dolor de su corazón.

* * *

El que iba a ser su último día en Kanagawa empezó demasiado pronto para su gusto. Quizás porque a duras penas había dormido en toda la noche. Se había despertado alguna vez pensando que quizás todo había sido una mala pesadilla, pero escuchaba la respiración de aquel hombre resonando por la casa y sentía la amarga realidad.

Decidió levantarse y vestirse; sabía que aquel día el entrenamiento del equipo de básquet sería por la mañana temprano, se le antojaba ir, pero a la vez era doloroso. Ver lo que estaba perdiendo por la retrógrada visión que su padre tenía del mundo. Saldrían por la tarde en un avión hacia lo que sería su prisión permanente. No habían tratado demasiado el tema, pero su padre no daba indicios de querer permitirle seguir jugando el básquet allá donde fuera. Era como si quisiera castigarlo de por vida, como si hacerlo infeliz fuera el mejor entretenimiento que pudiera tener.

Aprovechó que dormía y salió de su casa, seguramente al volver tendría problemas con su padre, pero eso ahora le daba igual. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse de nuevo a sus gritos y broncas. Parecía ser que iba a tener muchas de esas a partir de ahora.

* * *

Perfecto... Ahora estaba que no podía ni tenerse casi en pie. Maldita sea el día al que al padre de Kaede le dio por venir el día antes del entrenamiento matutino. No había podido dormir mucho (aunque después de la carrera se quedó frito) y encima se había tenido que levantar pronto. Había maldecido el reloj unas cuarenta veces cuando empezó a sonar.

- ¡Hanamichi te veo dormido! -gritó Ryôta haciendo que bajase de su mundo de sopor

- Lo siento, lo siento -dijo a modo de disculpa.

Ahora miró curioso como Ryôta se acercaba a Hanamichi y miraba a los lados. Entonces puso pose de confidente.

- ¿Sabes que Rukawa se marcha? A Estados Unidos con su padre -dijo Ryôta a media voz.

- ¿Se marcha? ¿Y eso? -dijo Sakuragi fingiendo sorpresa

- Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero a mi me ha llegado un rumor de una de las vecinas de su barrio. -dijo Ryôta, y viendo la cara de desconcierto de Hanamichi añadió- Es que fui a hablar con su padre, pero no estaba (o hizo ver que no estaba) y entonces una vecina me vio y estuve hablando con ella un rato.

- ¿Y qué rumor es ese? -preguntó interesado Hanamichi. La verdad era que no sabía por qué motivo Rukawa había decidido irse con su padre. Sabía que este había decidido hacer caso a la petición de su padre de irse a Estados unidos. Pero porqué este lo había propuesto, eso le era desconocido.

- Se ve que Rukawa está saliendo con alguien. A su padre no le ha gustado mucho, no me preguntes porqué. Se ve que se estuvieron peleando, bueno más bien el padre de Rukawa gritaba mucho y tiró algunas cosas. Supongo que quiere evitar a toda costa que Rukawa siga con esa chica y por eso se lo lleva.

Se había quedado mirando el horizonte como si no hubiese nada en su interior. Parecía que se había quedado muerto ahí de pie. Mientras en su interior mil y una cosa pasaban por su cabeza. Pero sobretodo una palabra: "Culpable" . Ryôta miró como Hanamichi se había vuelto a quedar ausente, esta vez estaba bastante pálido. ¿De veras se encontraba bien Hanamichi? Primeramente pensó que era simplemente falta de sueño, pero eso siempre podía tornarse en algo más grave.

- ¿Oye, estás bien? -preguntó Ryôta intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

- Necesito... ir... al lavabo -dijo Hanamichi y repentinamente salió corriendo en dirección a los aseos.

El desayuno dijo adiós, lo echó todo, se apoyó en la pared del lavabo y se dejó caer al suelo, con una lagrimilla en los ojos del esfuerzo y mal rato. Ryôta fue a buscar algo para las nauseas y le dijo que no se moviera de allí. La impresión de saber aquello había sido demasiado para él en el estado que se encontraba, la falta de sueño le había gastado una mala pasada.

- Soy el culpable... -dijo Hanamichi mirando ido la puerta del aseo.

* * *

Era idiota. Se había pasado todo el tiempo del entrenamiento fuera, mirando como un imbécil el recinto. Bueno, ahora ya daba igual, todos estaban saliendo del sitio para ir a clase. Ahí si que no pensaba ir. Todos habían ido marchándose, pero aún no había visto a cierta persona. "Acéptalo Kaede, quizás no ha ido al entrenamiento" Pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, la puerta se abrió y allí vio al pelirrojo que había estado esperando. Estaba semi escondido, la verdad es que no quería que lo viera, no sabía que decirle.

Aunque no le dio tiempo a pensar en mucho más, Hanamichi se acercaba a él rápidamente.

Había salido tranquilamente del lugar de entrenamiento, aún con todo dándole vueltas por la cabeza, cuando repentinamente algo escondido entre unos matorrales llamó su atención. Más bien tenía que decir alguien, alguien realmente conocido. Repentinamente sintió rabia y empezó a avanzar hacia él con paso decidido. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca tiró su bolsa de deporte hacia dónde él estaba, Rukawa no la esquivó y miró con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que era mi culpa? -gritó Hanamichi- Que tu padre no quiere que estés conmigo y por eso te obliga a irte con él.

- No te lo pensaba decir -dijo Rukawa tranquilamente. Maldijo a quien le hubiera dado esa información a Hanamichi.

- ¡Eres un puto egoísta! -gritó Hanamichi tirándole ahora la cartera- ¡Esto me concierne a mi también y te comes el marrón tu solo!

- Estás gritando demasiado, alguien te va a oír -dijo Rukawa.

- Pues no te pienses que te vas a librar de escucharme zorro idiota -dijo Hanamichi y agarró a Rukawa por el brazo bruscamente y tiró de él hasta el gimnasio, hasta el vestuario. Una vez dentro lo soltó y lo miró acusadoramente- Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

- No hay explicación más que esta. -dijo Rukawa.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Qué lo hiciste porque te dio la santa gana? -dijo Hanamichi irónico.

- Sí -contestó escuetamente Rukawa. Sí, era mejor que lo odiase.

- ¡No me jodas! Eso no te lo crees ni tú -dijo Hanamichi enfadado- Dime de una vez que te hizo hacer semejante estupidez, porque la próxima vez te pegaré un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante. -dijo Rukawa. También le daba a entender que no iba a ceder solo porque lo amenazase.

¿Pegarle? Sí, quizás en otro momento le hubiera apetecido, pero ahora quería saber porqué lo había hecho. Se sentó en el suelo del vestidor y pegó un suspiro, intentando calmarse. La violencia no funcionaba, las amenazas no harían hablar a Rukawa, sabía como era.

- ¿Cómo te crees que me he sentido cuando me he enterado? El padre de Rukawa lo hace para que no siga con su novia. ¿Cómo crees que la "novia" se ha sentido? -dijo Hanamichi con cierto enfado pero ahora más calmado.

- Hubiera sido peor si te lo hubiera dicho yo. Hubieses querido hablar con mi padre y no lo voy a permitir. -dijo Rukawa- Con que pague el que tiene la culpa ya vale.

- ¿Quieres decir que solo tienes la culpa tú de que estemos saliendo? ¿Además ahora es malo que salgamos? -dijo Hanamichi con aspecto herido.

- Para mi padre sí y ha venido con ganas de jugar a "padres y madres". No se iba a ir sin más -dijo Rukawa.

- ¿Por qué vino ahora? Me dijiste que hacía años que no lo veías -dijo Hanamichi.

- Es mi culpa. Jugué con fuego y me he calcinado -dijo Rukawa. Hanamichi lo miró interrogante- Mi madre nos vio, en su cama, y ella llamó a mi padre. Esa hija de...

- Dios... ¡Te lo advertí Kaede! Te dije que era peligroso -dijo Hanamichi recuperando cierto tono molesto.

- Y yo te lo he dicho. Jugué con fuego y me quemé. -dijo Rukawa con impaciencia en su tono- Por eso tú no tenías que saber nada. La culpa es mía y yo pagaré con ella.

Hanamichi miró a Rukawa, que ahora miraba al suelo. Hay que ver... Nunca tenían suerte. Todo parecía ponerse en su contra. Se levantó y se acercó hasta Rukawa, le quitó la tirita que tenía en la cara y se quedó mirando esa marca rojiza que tenía.

- ¿Esto te lo ha hecho tu padre? -preguntó Hanamichi. Rukawa no contestó.- Contéstame Kaede, ¿Te ha hecho esto tu padre?

- No me duele -dijo Rukawa como toda contestación, aunque fue suficiente para Hanamichi.

Pero a él si que le dolía, sólo con pensar que eso se lo había hecho su propio padre, no le cabía en la cabeza.

- No se trata de que te duela o no. Se trata de que no puede pegarte. -dijo Hanamichi- No impedirás que vaya a hablar con él. Es tu padre, no puede pegarte.

- Te lo prohíbo. Ese hombre no entiende de amabilidad. Es frío como yo -dijo Rukawa, aunque esa última frase en realidad le doliese- Esta es su manera de enseñar, no es una manera que tendría un padre, porque nunca ha jugado ese papel. Siempre lo hizo así, como el que entrena a un perro. Para él no soy nada más que un perro...

Le dolía mucho. Esas palabras... dios, que verdad más cruel por la que tenía que pasar su zorro. Casi lo que era más extraño fue el verle decir eso sin que ningún sentimiento aflorase. Y entonces se preguntaba, ¿cuántos años habría estado sufriendo por eso?

- Solo se ocupa de mí y no quiero darle motivos para que se obsesione con cambiarte a ti -dijo Rukawa- Todo estará bien cuando ya esté de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

Hanamichi se avanzó hasta que se plantó delante de Rukawa y entonces lo abrazó, con el corazón temblando por pensar en lo que iba a ser de él, en lo que iba a pasar. Por un momento le vino a la mente la pesadilla que había tenido y casi se le veía como una realidad. Un padre maltratando a un hijo que no se defendería por el trauma que tenía desde pequeño. Se sumergió en el cuello de Kaede sintiendo que un nudo le oprimía la garganta.

- Sabes que yo te quiero, ¿verdad Kaede? -dijo Hanamichi a media voz- ¿Sabes que aunque a veces intento pegarte no lo hago con maldad, ni con ganas de herirte realmente?

- Lo sé -contestó Rukawa paseando su mano por la nuca de Hanamichi

Y así se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Mientras Hanamichi cavilaba y Rukawa se dejaba a los brazos de la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Pero el tiempo había pasado, demasiado, y Rukawa tuvo que interrumpir el momento.

- Do'aho, me encantaría estar así para siempre, pero tienes clase -dijo Rukawa

Hanamichi levantó la vista, muy serio y con pinta de estar seguro de si mismo. Rukawa lo miraba algo confundido, quizás no pensó que fuese la cara con la que se iba a apartar de él.

- Lo he decidido. -dijo Hanamichi.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó Kaede confundido.

- No puedo dejarte marchar -dijo Hanamichi tomando el rostro de Rukawa y besándolo dulcemente.

- Hanamichi no... -dijo Rukawa algo confundido cuando se apartó del beso.

- No pienso dejarte marchar -dijo Hanamichi- Ahora voy a ser caprichoso, egoísta y no te voy a hacer caso. No voy a dejarte marchar. No me da la gana. Con lo que me costó aceptar lo que sentía por ti, ahora no voy a dejarte irte de mi vida tan fácilmente.

Rukawa miró sorprendido a Hanamichi, esa decisión, esa seguridad, oh dios era demasiado para él. Pero no podía ser, su padre... ¡Le tenía tanto pavor! No podía permitir que se acercase a Hanamichi e intentase hacerle algo. Pero aquellos ojos seguros de Hanamichi... Le estaban haciendo sentirse seguro, él gran Rukawa sentirse protegido por la mirada de alguien. Aquello si que era nuevo. Dio un paso hacia atrás algo ruborizado, confundido y desprotegido.

- Por favor Kaede. Déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame protegerte. Yo te ayudaré a luchar contra él -dijo Hanamichi acercándose- Cuando quieras huir te cogeré de la mano y te lo impediré y te daré el coraje que necesites para seguir adelante.

- N-no digas tonterías -dijo Kaede chocando contra la pared

- Entonces me comportaré egoístamente. Lo voy a hacer. No te voy a dejar huir de lo que siempre buscaste y de lo que me hiciste ver. -dijo Hanamichi besando a Rukawa- Recuerda todo lo que sientes por mí. Mírame solo a mí. Juntos lo podremos hacer. Juntos nos enfrentaremos a tu padre.

- No puedo Hanamichi... No... -dijo Rukawa intentando no ceder a sus encantos, que no sabía si los estaba desplegando a propósito o no

Acalló a Rukawa con otro beso, adentrando su lengua en su boca y cuando terminó escuchó como un leve jadeo salía de sus labios. Entonces se apartó un poco y fue en aquel momento cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Rukawa estaba sonrojado adorablemente, respiraba un poco agitadamente, ¿era eso a causa del beso? Podría ser, pero el jadeo de antes le hacía querer pensar que no. Y entonces los sentimientos lo empezaron a abrumar. ¡Lo quería tanto! ¡Lo deseaba tantísimo! ¡Ese Rukawa tierno, desprotegido...! Deseaba tanto hacerlo suyo. Seguir sintiendo la sensación que desde hacía un rato notaba pero no la había sabido describir hasta este entonces. La sensación que él lo dominaba, que todo lo que hacía Kaede era para él, docilidad, dependencia. Se volvió a acercar a él.

- Necesito sentirte -dijo Hanamichi

* * *

La ropa había volado en diferentes direcciones, Hanamichi se había encargado de ello. Aguantaba con una mano la muñeca derecha de Rukawa, mientras con la otra mano se encargaba de aguantarle la cintura. El chico de pelo negro hizo un movimiento brusco, liberándose del agarre del pelirrojo para empujarlo bruscamente intentando arrinconarlo para volver a recuperar el control de la situación; pero Hanamichi apartándose momentáneamente de los labios de Kaede hizo otro movimiento logrando, volver a arrinconarlo contra la puerta que daba a uno de los lavabos. Desistió por el momento de recuperar el control, divagando entre la sensación de la lengua de Hanamichi profundizando en su boca, intentando reprimir aquellos gemidos entrecortados. Sus manos se entrelazaron en el cuello de Hanamichi, acercándolo para pedirle que profundizase más en el beso. Una vez estuvo más cerca, el moreno bajó las manos por la espalda bien formada de Sakuragi, deslizándose por la ropa interior hasta sus nalgas. Aquel contacto fue recibido por un leve gemido del pelirrojo entre beso y beso. La verdad es que no estaba ayudando mucho, se encontraba como fuera de si, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacerlo, de hacerlo suyo y la verdad era que cada roce lo excitaba más.

En un movimiento la puerta del lavabo se abrió, haciendo que ambos se precipitasen hacia dentro. Rukawa acabó pegado contra la pared, con el lavabo debajo, entre sus piernas, y Hanamichi apoyó una rodilla en la tapa para poder seguir saboreando los labios de su kitsune. Notó la excitación creciente de Rukawa, evidente por el bulto en su ropa interior. Dejó los labios del chico, que se quejó ligeramente y descendió lamiendo su torso hasta que se detuvo a la altura del ombligo. Introdujo los dedos por la cintura del calzoncillo y tiró de ellos un trozo, lo suficiente para que el miembro erecto de Kaede quedase al descubierto. Lo observó unos segundos y el moreno miró para otro lado ruborizado, intentando no sentirse más avergonzado al pensar que Hanamichi lo estaba mirando. Pero por mucho que hubiese querido, el rubor no se fue y se le añadió un gemido de placer cuando Hanamichi hizo un primer contacto con su lengua por todo el sexo de este. Otro leve estremecimiento cuando notó las manos posarse en él y se arqueó levemente, levantando la cabeza hacia arriba y jadeando placenteramente cuando Hanamichi introdujo el pene de Rukawa en su boca. Empezó con movimientos lentos, subiendo y bajando y parando a veces en la punta de este, recorriéndola con la lengua y provocando unos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos; después empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Kaede sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban, las piernas le temblaban y sentía el placer recorriéndole cada lugar de su ser.

- H-Hanamichi ... Así...ah... No puedo aguantar -dijo Rukawa.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que tal y como iban las cosas, el moreno parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho, pasó la mano por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, sentándolo en la fría tapa del váter. Le acabó de quitar la ropa interior y la mandó a paseo e hizo lo mismo con la suya, dándole a ver a Rukawa lo que hacía rato entreveía indirectamente. La altura era perfecta, y Kaede se acercó al miembro de Hanamichi, éste le agarró una de las manos y se la llevó al pene del chico.

- Esa de regalo para ti -dijo Hanamichi superiormente.

No esperó más, empezó a lamer lujuriosamente la erección de Hanamichi mientras este gemía de placer. Rukawa no había esperado a que se acostumbrase, simplemente fue a ello, dándole extremo placer a su pareja. Mientras, con la otra mano se masturbaba su propio sexo, jadeando como podía. Extasiado por el placer, Hanamichi agarró con una mano la cabeza de Rukawa, marcándole el ritmo a seguir entre gemidos cada vez más pronunciados. La visión de Rukawa mientras le hacía aquello, sonrojado y masturbándose le ponía. Kaede, después de la dedicación de Hanamichi y su propio masajeo se vino, manchándose la mano. Aunque poco parecía importarle, Hanamichi sabía que si seguía de aquel modo no tardaría demasiado él tampoco.

- E-espera... -dijo Hanamichi entre jadeos.

Kaede hizo caso a su pareja y se detuvo, Hanamichi se llevó sus dedos provocativamente a su boca, lamiéndolos, y después los acercó hasta dejarlos en frente de Kaede. No hacía falta ser demasiado listo para entender que quería, así que agarró la mano y empezó a lamer los dedos, mientras el corazón de Hanamichi latía desvocado por la excitación de ver aquel Rukawa sumiso. Una vez estuvieron suficientemente mojados, Hanamichi levantó a Rukawa y pasando una mano por su cintura lo acercó hasta él. Aquello le pilló un poco de improvisto, quizás porque aún después de lo ocurrido, no pensaba que los papeles iban a repartirse así, pero se estremeció de dolor cuando notó como un dedo penetraba lentamente por su trasero. Hanamichi besaba el cuello de Rukawa mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda. Cuando parecía haberse acostumbrado, introdujo un segundo dedo que provocó otro gemido de dolor por parte de Rukawa, esta vez menor. Cuando estuvo suficientemente preparado, Hanamichi extrajo los dedos y arrinconó a Rukawa contra la pared derecha del lavabo, cerrando sin querer la puerta, agarró la pierna y la levantó, facilitando así la penetración en Rukawa, que volvió a gemir ahogadamente, debido a que Hanamichi lo acalló con un beso. Poco a poco, Hanamichi empezó a entrar y salir de Rukawa y el dolor dio paso al placer, volviendo a gemir extasiado. Agarró la otra pierna de Rukawa, montándolo a caballito, para así poder tener una mejor entrada y salida, agarrándolo por las nalgas, mientras Rukawa cruzaba instintivamente las piernas, para intentar facilitarle la situación a Hanamichi. Tenia las manos entrelazadas en su cuello, devorando sus labios y gimiendo con cada envestida. Repentinamente algo los alarmó, unas voces que se acercaban sin que pudiesen evitarlo. Se quedaron totalmente quietos cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió.

- Joder, la gente es una desordenada, ¿has visto toda esta ropa? -dijo una voz

- Y eso que no hay nadie, no queda ya ninguna bolsa -dijo otra voz

El corazón les palpitaba aún más rápido que antes, pensando que era un milagro que Rukawa no hubiese traido bolsa y que Hanamichi le hubiese tirado la suya fuera, entre los matorrales. La situación no pareció echar atrás a Hanamichi, que lamió el cuello de Rukawa, que se estremeció levemente y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- No pienso recogerlo -dijo uno de ellos.

- Bien que haces -dijo el otro

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, Hanamichi embistió a Rukawa, que se estremeció y aguantó como pudo el gemido. Lentamente empezó a entrar y salir, mientras Rukawa hacía esfuerzos por no empezar a gemir de nuevo, sintiendo como la excitación seguía subiendo por su cuerpo. El sonido del agua, amortiguó unos pequeños susurros de Rukawa ante el insistente entrar y salir de Hanamichi. Volvió a ser más discreto cuando apagaron el agua, poco después las luces se apagaron y la puerta se cerró, las voces se alejaron.

- Eres un idiota -dijo Rukawa finalmente.

- Ahora vas a acabar de ver el cielo -dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa superior.

Una vez idos los intrusos, Hanamichi aumentó el ritmo considerablemente, ayudándose de la pared para conseguir penetrar más profundamente a Rukawa, el cual solo atinaba a llamar a Hanamichi entre gemidos. La pose se hizo incómoda, Hanamichi bajó a Kaede y antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada, el pelirrojo lo había girado de cara a la pared bajo el lavabo y con un leve empujón lo volvió a penetrar, esta vez a su espalda. Rukawa apoyó las manos en la pared con tal de mantener el equilibrio, jadeando de placer. El vestuario estaba lleno por los gemidos de ambos muchachos y sintiendo la necesidad de algo más, Rukawa volvió a coger su miembro y empezó a masajearlo al ritmo de las embestidas de Hanamichi. Finalmente ambos se vinieron

Hanamichi se sentó en el lavabo agotado, mientras Kaede se recostó sobre la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Hanamichi lo miró de reojo; bueno, no pensó en acabar así, pero aquello había sido tan diferente de cómo imaginó, no desearía que no hubiera pasado. Desearlo sería decir una gran blasfemia.

- ¿Acaso ahora puedes decirme... que me vas a dejar y olvidarte de mí? -preguntó Hanamichi entre respiraciones, con una sonrisa superior.

Rukawa lo miró durante un lapso de segundos, hermoso, sudado, tan seguro de si mismo. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Después de lo que había ocurrido, después de recordar con tanta claridad porqué había aguantado por todo lo que había pasado. Su sonrisa lo era todo y la iba a perder por su padre. Hanamichi le pedía que luchara, le ofrecía su ayuda. Pero no quería inmiscuirlo. Sabía lo peligroso que era su padre. Y más y más pensamientos se enlazaban en su mente.

- Necesito una ducha -dijo Rukawa saliendo del lavabo y dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Abrió el grifo y dejó caer el agua, limpiándose con el jabón el cuerpo. Pensando, pensando y pensando. Aquello era demasiado, necesitaba tiempo muerto. No podía decidirse en tan poco tiempo y con tanto caos en su cabeza. Se quedó inmóvil, y acabó sentándose en uno de los pequeños taburetes que habían en las duchas. Con la cabeza gacha, dejándose empapar.

- ¿Kaede? Si te quedas mucho rato bajo la ducha te arrugarás como una pasa. -dijo Hanamichi bromeando. Se había quedado preocupado por la repentina salida de Rukawa, así que fue a ver cómo estaba para encontrarlo así.

- Dúchate rápido -dijo Rukawa levantando la vista tranquilamente e incorporándose.

- ¿Eh? -fue lo que llegó a articular Hanamichi, confundido.

- Asume tu responsabilidad. -dijo Rukawa. Hanamichi lo miró aún más confundido. Sonaba como una madre embarazada por accidente- Has dicho que me apoyarías. Voy a ir a hablar con mi padre. Y más te vale que me des un puñetazo si ves que voy a salir corriendo. De otro modo no te lo perdonaré nunca.

* * *

**Alaaaaaaaa!! Esto sí que no me lo creo ni yo! He actualizado relativamente pronto!! Que actualicé en mayo!! Es incredibol! XDDD Quizás tiene la "culpa" que ayer estuviera leyéndome un fic de SD con 33 capítulos y claro… a una le entran ganas de continuar con su fanfic. XDDD**

**Después…. HANARU O0O XD yo dije ya dsd un principio que sería variable. Porque mientras sea esta pareja me da igual quien es el seme y quien es el uke. Este es el lemon más lime que me ha salido (aunque claro el que se encontró la madre de Rukawa tampoco es que fuera lemon xD) Si soy sincera un día dije: a ver si me sale un lemon así sin nada en mente (Demasiado ver Haru xD) y me salió esto y me quedé o0o omg! Que está decente y todo! Pues me lo guardo y ya lo pondré XD Y creo que ahora venía bien xD **

**El título me gusta (yay y van dos seguidos! El fin del mundo se acerca XD) y bueno ù.ú Igualmente lo vuelvo a dejar interesante, porque Rukawa va a ir a hablar con su padre ù.ú dun dun duuuuuun!**

**Paso a comentar los reviews! **

_Lovechii, _**bueno sé que esta vez tardarás más que a día de hoy estás de viaje en Japón xD Yeah hacía mucho tiempo! Jajaja pues no, no estaba a punto de acabarse XDDD El padre da miedo, seh, no me guta, Akito caca.**

_Shadir, _**Seeeh, ff hace muchas tonterías a veces suspira Sisi el padre de Ru es muy pesado (pensando en otra cosa cuando dice pesado) Espero que te guste este capítulo n.n**

_Simca-chan, _**jajajaja morir XDDDDDD no creo que llegue a eso pero vamos ù.ú no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya muahahahaha XD No es tan idiota, el pobre tiene miedo y no me extraña teniendo un padre así, tiene trauma el pobre. Como ves, Hana también sabe imponerse xDDD Ala, actualización, esta vez pronto eh!! D**

_Himechi, _**wowo gracias por decirme que te gusta. Seh podrían verse de algún modo pero bueno ò.ó todo es seguir el fic para ver al final que hacen xD Con lo que les ha costado juntarse, si les pongo otros tios d por medio creo q me daría algo xD Seh el padre de Kae es muy malo u.úU**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Que sinceramente no sé cuando subiré, pero veis, la última vez no dije q actualizaría pronto y lo he hecho bastante pronto. xD así que no diré nada XD a ver si vuelvo a hacerlo pronto. A saber.. xD **

**Bye bye!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	16. Capítulo 16 Luchando por lo que quiero

_**Disclaimer—**__La mayoría de los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Inoue y los que no estaban definidos en su obra y otros inventados son todos culpa mía... no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD_

_**Advertencia –**__ Este es un fic yaoi, es decir chico x chico, además puede contener escenas lemon. Si no te gusta este género... ¿qué haces leyendo?_

CAPÍTULO 16 - Luchando por lo que quiero.

_- Asume tu responsabilidad. -dijo Rukawa. Hanamichi lo miró aún más confundido. Sonaba como una mujer embarazada por accidente- Has dicho que me apoyarías. Voy a ir a hablar con mi padre. Y más te vale que me des un puñetazo si ves que voy a salir corriendo. De otro modo no te lo perdonaré nunca._

* * *

No lo había podido evitar, una sonrisa tierna se había instalado en su rostro cuando escuchó aquella frase de Rukawa. Lo iba a intentar. Por él. No podía más que sentirse afortunado por aquellos sentimientos que el moreno tenía hacia él.

- Vale. Si es necesario te daré hasta un cabezazo -dijo Hanamichi con seguridad.

- Tú y los cabezazos... -suspiró Rukawa cogiendo una toalla y empezando a secarse.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? -dijo Hanamichi con cierto tono de enfado en la voz.

Se giró y comprobó como media sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Kaede y eso le hizo sonreír a él también. Lo tenía claro, ser egoísta a veces tampoco estaba tan mal. Esa era el tipo de relación que tenían y si no querer perderla significaba ser egoísta, lo sería las veces que hiciera falta.

Hanamichi no había podido evitar quedarse embobado unas cuantas veces con Rukawa. Mientras este se estaba secando o cuando la toalla se había deslizado hasta la cintura dejando ver aquella espalda bien formada. O mirando como las gotas de agua del pelo del chico caían sobre sus hombros y se deslizaban cuello abajo. Malditas gotas... ¡Cómo las envidiaba! Se maldijo mentalmente cuando vio que sus pensamientos cada vez se acercaban más a las perversiones de Rukawa. Estaba claro, este hombre lo estaba pervirtiendo. Aunque la verdad es que no le suponía un gran suplicio. Notó como unas manos se deslizaban por su cintura y se entrelazaban en su torso.

- Te veo lento vistiéndote -le susurró la voz de Rukawa al oído, aquello le provocó un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué haces? -gritó a la defensiva- No estoy lento. ¡Si no me entretuvieses!

Vio como un leve atisbo de confusión llegó al rostro de Rukawa, seguramente estaría preguntándose cómo lo había entretenido si hasta hacía un minuto escaso se estaba vistiendo. Hanamichi se había sonrojado ligeramente, ¿por qué demonios le había dicho eso? Si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto acabaría por sacar conclusiones, y ahora, de lo que menos ganas tenía, era de que se creciera pensando que perdía el culo por él. Bueno, en realidad, aquello no era muy falso.

- ¿Me estabas mirando mientras me vestía? -dijo Rukawa repentinamente, Hanamichi casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Demasiado inteligente era, a veces. Rukawa dibujó media sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, Rukawa no dijo nada y salió fuera a esperarlo. Se lo quedó mirando durante un leve segundo y luego prosiguió terminándose de vestir. Sólo le faltaba que volviera a entrar para volverle a repetir que estaba siendo lento. Se abrochó la cremallera del pantalón y salió fuera, donde Rukawa le esperaba apoyado en una pared, con la bolsa de deporte de Sakuragi en una mano.

- Está toda llena de hojas -dijo Hanamichi cogiéndola y quitando alguna de encima.

- Eso te pasa por tirarla a los matorrales -dijo Rukawa sonriendo con sorna.

- Te la tiré a ti -dijo Hanamichi tranquilamente- Que acabara en los matorrales fue un error de cálculo.

El pelirrojo se puso de morros cuando escuchó la risilla superior de Rukawa. ¿Siempre tenía que acabar burlándose de él? Lo peor es que ni ya podía enfadarse en condiciones, porque acababa pensando que eso formaba parte de su rutina y sabía que Rukawa no lo decía con mala intención. El camino fue ameno y hasta se le llegó a olvidar hacia dónde se dirigían. Pero el peso de la realidad volvió a estar sobre su espalda cuando estuvieron delante de la casa de Rukawa. Estaba muy nervioso, no podía imaginarse cómo iba a salir esta conversación. Miró a Rukawa de soslayo y lo vio mirando hierático la puerta.

- ¿No estás nervioso? -dijo Hanamichi.

- Estoy aterrado, que es diferente -dijo Rukawa.

Le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y Rukawa se giró para mirarlo arqueando una ceja. Hanamichi puso una pose victoriosa y Kaede no pudo más que sentirse confundido. Es como si de repente ambos hablaran dos idiomas diferentes y no pudieran establecer una conversación con sentido.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me pegas? -dijo Rukawa finalmente

- Por si te querías ir corriendo -dijo Hanamichi triunfalmente.

- Aún no, pero gracias ¿eh? -dijo irónicamente Rukawa

- ¿Tienes llaves? -dijo Hanamichi sin dejar de mirar la puerta

- No. Me las he dejado. -dijo Rukawa.

- Perfecto. -contestó Hanamichi con ironía.

Ambos se callaron de sopetón y se quedaron algo rígidos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y se encontraron frente a la mirada helada de Akito, el padre de Rukawa. Hanamichi empezó a entender un poco más el miedo que le tenía a su padre. Esta vez, el hombre ya no se molestaba en poner una fachada de falsa amistad delante de Hanamichi. Tenían que marcharse y sabía que la presencia allí del pelirrojo no indicaba nada bueno. Además, su hijo había vuelto a desobedecerlo yendo a verlo.

- ¿Podemos hablar dentro? -dijo con una voz totalmente calmada Rukawa. El padre dirigió aquellos ojos fulminantes a su hijo- No me gustaría que los vecinos se enterasen de los problemas de esta familia.

Akito se echó a un lado, y ambos entraron. Avanzaron hasta llegar al comedor. Tanto Hanamichi, como Rukawa se giraron para encararlo de nuevo. Un silencio demasiado tenso se había instalado en el lugar. En serio que le gustaría salir corriendo de allí o le gustaría intentar que su padre creyese que aquello no tenía relevancia de ningún tipo. Pero sabía que aquello no haría feliz a Hanamichi. La verdad era que le importaba poco ser infeliz él mismo. Había estado muchísimos años de su vida sumergido en aquella infelicidad de la que ni había llegado a ser consciente. Pero no quería huir de Hanamichi. En cierto modo se había abierto camino en su vida por la fuerza. Había cambiado su manera de ver las cosas. ¿Acaso era ahora justo dejarlo con un palmo de narices por culpa de su padre? La respuesta era un no rotundo.

- Padre. He decidido que no puedo irme de Japón -dijo Rukawa finalmente. Hanamichi lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué? -logró murmurar Akito después de unos segundos.

- No puedo marcharme y dejar el colegio y toda la gente que conozco aquí -dijo Rukawa con un tono respetuoso al cien por cien.

- Kaede, hijo... -empezó Akito. A Hanamichi se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante aquel tono tan calmado. Pero Rukawa empezó a tener auténtico pánico.- Si es por el básquet, no te preocupes. Te buscaré una de las más prestigiosas escuelas allí en Estados Unidos.

- Padre. No puedo abandonarlo. No puedo abandonar a Sakuragi -dijo Kaede- Yo me metí en su vida y la destrocé toda. La puse patas arriba. Lo quiero, padre. Por eso, no puedo abandonarlo.

Las palabras de Rukawa le estaban llegando directamente al corazón. Él, en realidad, no consideraba que le hubiese destrozado la vida. Sólo le había hecho ver la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y hubiese cometido un error con Haruko. Él también lo quería. Por eso, no podía permitir que se marchara. No era tan difícil de comprender, ni tan loco. Vio como Rukawa retrocedía un paso ante el avance imparable de su padre, que lo asió por la camiseta y lo empujó hasta hacerlo chocar contra una pared.

- ¿Te estás oyendo, maldito criajo? -gritó Akito- No sabes lo que quieres, NUNCA lo has sabido. ¡Y ahora vienes diciendo que quieres a este chico! ¡A un chico! ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? -volvió a atraerlo y a volverlo a empujar con fuerza contra la pared- No voy a permitirlo, ¿me entiendes? ¡Te lo haré comprender a la fuerza si es necesario!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Deténgase! -dijo Hanamichi avanzándose hacia ellos e intentando apartar el agarre del padre de Rukawa.- ¡No puede hacer esto!

La mirada verde de Akito se posó en Hanamichi, furiosa. Aquello hizo que, por un momento, Hanamichi sintiese un escalofrío. Igualmente no se arrepentía de haber detenido a aquel hombre. No podía seguir tratando a Kaede como si fuera un muñeco cuya voluntad puede manipular. No soportaría ver como lo vapuleaba. Aún menos sabiendo que él pintaba algo en aquel asunto.

- ¡Tú! -dijo Akito apuntando el dedo acusador y empujando con él levemente a Hanamichi- Tú tienes la culpa, ¿verdad? Le has comido la olla. Desde siempre ha estado falto de personalidad pero esto...

- ¡Él no ha tenido nada que ver, padre! -dijo Rukawa acercándose ahora a Hanamichi- Te lo he dicho. Desde un principio he sido yo. Me gusta. Lo he querido. Siempre lo he deseado. Acéptalo, padre. Soy homosexual. Me gustan los hombres.

La última frase fue acompañada de un sonoro golpe. El sonido de la bofetada que Akito había plantado en la mejilla de Rukawa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -dijo Akito preparando la mano de nuevo para volver a golpearlo.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra volverlo a golpear! -dijo Hanamichi intentando apartar a Rukawa del alcance de su padre- Esto es maltrato, ¿sabe? La ley lo pena.

- ¿Me estás diciendo cómo educar a mi hijo? -dijo Akito - ¿TÚ? No eres más que un mocoso que no comprende que lo que hace no es más que una blasfemia.

- ¡Me parece que es usted el que no comprende! -dijo Hanamichi ahora algo ofendido por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Akito.

- ¿Este era tu plan, no? -dijo Akito mirando a Rukawa- Este es tu ideal de una charla familiar. Cuando alguien que no es de la familia y que no pinta nada está por medio.

- ¿Qué no pinto nada? ¡Estoy saliendo con su hijo! ¡Que le entre en la sesera! -dijo Hanamichi cada vez más enfadado.

- ¡No oses hablarme así en mi propia casa! -dijo Akito señalando acusadoramente a Hanamichi.

- Hanamichi -dijo Rukawa repentinamente, llamando la atención de ambos- ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? Quizás no lo abarqué como debiera.

- Kaede -empezó a protestar el pelirrojo.

- No me voy a echar atrás. No hace falta que te preocupes. No necesitaré tu cabezazo -dijo intentando sonar tranquilizador.

- No es sólo eso. ¿Qué pasará si...? -empezó Hanamichi. Rukawa le puso un dedo en los labios acallándolo y lo miró suplicante. El pelirrojo suspiró- Está bien. En cuanto termines, ven a casa.

Observó como Kaede afirmaba con la cabeza y lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. Antes de que cerrara le rozó levemente la mejilla con la mano. Rukawa dibujó una media sonrisa dulce. Se sintió tranquilo durante medio segundo. El tiempo que tardó en ver la cara roja de ira de Akito y de ver como la puerta se le cerraba en las narices. No tenía más remedio, él se lo había pedido, y confiaba en él.

- Hana-chan, cielo, no dejas de mirar la hora. ¿Estás esperando algo? -dijo la madre de Hanamichi, observando como su hijo dirigía la mirada al reloj por vigésimo-quinta vez.

- Mamá, ¿no ha llamado nadie? Rukawa tiene que venir y pensé que quizás se perdiera -dijo Hanamichi

- Hana-chan, ¿qué te dije de Rukawa? Deberías aleja-- -empezó.

- Mamá, ¿alguna vez has tenido ganas de pegarme? -dijo Hanamichi mirando a su madre tímidamente.

- ¿Una colleja educativa? Muchas veces. -dijo la madre pegándole una leve colleja.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a pegarme con ganas de hacerme daño -dijo Hanamichi. El gesto de su madre se tornó grave.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Yo te quiero mucho, Hiro te quiere mucho y tu padre también te quería mucho. Nunca se nos hubiese pasado por la cabeza el hecho de querer hacerte daño -dijo su madre- Unos padres, querer hacer daño a sus hijos... ¿Qué ocurre Hana-chan?

- A Rukawa. Su padre no tiene reparo alguno en golpearlo -dijo Hanamichi bajando la vista a la mesa. Su madre abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Hanamichi? Eso es muy grave. No se pueden hacer bromas sobre algo así... -empezó su madre.

- Después de años su padre quería que se fuera con él a Estados Unidos. No es por su bien, o algo como eso. Sólo quiere tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo. -dijo Hanamichi sabiendo que su madre empezaría con el típico: "Es su padre, sólo quiere lo mejor para él" - Él no quería ir y le estaba intentando hacer ver su punto de vista. Mamá, creo que era la persona más educada sobre la faz de la tierra en aquel momento, y le pegó un tortazo. Encima se han quedado allí hablando a solas. Estoy preocupado. Creo que ya tendría que haber vuelto.

La madre de Hanamichi se quedó helada ante la historia de su hijo. ¿Aquel muchacho se había quedado solo en la misma habitación que un hombre que no tenía reparo alguno en pegarlo? El timbre de la casa los sobresaltó a ambos. Hanamichi no tardó más de medio segundo en incorporarse y salir corriendo hasta la puerta. Su madre lo siguió de cerca.

- Lamento llegar tarde -dijo Rukawa con su tono habitual. Seco y sin emoción alguna.

Pero la situación no era normal ni mucho menos. Tenía un leve corte en el labio y lo peor era el corte en la frente, que sangraba. La madre de Hanamichi pegó un grito ahogado mientras exclamaba un "Dios mío..." Hanamichi estaba helado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho? -acabó por espetar.

- Me empujó hacia el espejo que hay en el comedor y bueno... Se rompió. Fue un accidente.

- ¡No lo defiendas! No ha sido un accidente. ¿¡Por qué no te defiendes?! -dijo Hanamichi iracundo.

Rukawa bajó la vista y enseguida entendió el motivo. No podía. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Hanamichi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. La mujer miró como la ira de su hijo no le permitía analizar la situación fríamente.

- Pasa dentro -dijo Hanamichi con tono aún serio pero ya menos inflexible.

- No, Hana-chan. Será mejor que vayamos al médico para que le miren el corte de la frente. Creo que va a necesitar puntos -dijo su madre- Voy a por mi chaqueta, esperad un momento.

La mujer corrió todo el pasadizo hasta la cocina, cogió un paño y su chaqueta y volvió hasta la entrada. Con cuidado apartó el flequillo de Rukawa, que no se movió ni un milímetro, y le puso el paño en la herida. Le cogió la mano y se la puso en la frente.

- Presiona fuerte, ¿vale? -dijo la madre de Hanamichi sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Rukawa afirmó- Vamos.

El camino hasta el hospital estuvo sumido en un incómodo y profundo silencio. Cuando llegaron a Urgencias, al ver la herida, los atendieron enseguida, y tal y como pensó le dieron puntos en la frente. Aún así el chico no hizo ningún gesto de estar sufriendo demasiado. Un pellizco de culpabilidad se formó en su estómago. Ella que había querido que su hijo se alejara de aquel chico, y éste estaba pasando por unas penurias que nunca podría haber llegado a adivinar. Aún así el chico no culpaba a su padre, no demostraba ningún tipo de dolor cuando lo estaban cosiendo sin anestesia... Imaginarse qué tendría que haber pasado para estar en ese estado anímico le hacía sentir que se le partía el corazón.

Rukawa había alegado, antes que nadie abriese la boca, que se había caído y se había dado con un cristal. Dijo que la herida del labio había sido con otro cristal. El médico se lo acabó creyendo, pero a Hanamichi aquello le crispaba los nervios. Aquel hombre no se merecía la protección de Rukawa, y menos por aquello. Ya de vuelta en el coche, Hanamichi volvió a sentir que tenía la suficiente calma como para volver a hablar.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre? -preguntó Hanamichi.

- Ha vuelto a Estados Unidos. No quería perder el vuelo. -dijo Kaede

- ¿Y tu madre? -preguntó la madre de Hanamichi.

- No sé. Estuvo por aquí hace poco. Pero no sé dónde estará -dijo Rukawa.

- Por esta noche te quedas en casa, ¿vale? Y si hace falta también puedes quedarte mañana -dijo la madre de Sakuragi.

- No hace falta. Tengo asuntos que atender y no querría molestar -dijo Kaede.

- Aunque sea esta noche -dijo suplicante la madre de Hanamichi. Éste agradecía la insistencia de su madre- Así me quedaré más tranquila.

- Gracias. Lamento las molestias. -dijo educadamente Rukawa.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al apartamento, el padrastro de Hanamichi los estaba esperando en la puerta. Corrió hasta ellos con aire de preocupado.

- Nana, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Me preocupé cuando volví y no había nadie en casa -dijo Hiroshi.

- Ha surgido un imprevisto con Rukawa-kun -dijo Nana.

Mientras los padres de Hanamichi se adelantaban y entraban charlando en voz baja sobre lo que había ocurrido, Hanamichi empezó a caminar seguido de Rukawa. Una vez dentro el moreno se detuvo totalmente, cosa que hizo que Hanamichi se girase a mirarlo.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada privada, ¿puedo usar el teléfono? -dijo Rukawa.

- Sí, claro. -dijo Hanamichi guiándole hasta el teléfono- Estaré en mi habitación.

Salió al pasillo y pegó un silencioso puñetazo a la pared. ¿Qué tenía que haber pasado realmente? Rukawa estaba callado, mucho, demasiado. Lo peor es que lo notaba distante y no podía evitar sentirse culpable al respecto. A los minutos de estar esperando en su habitación, Rukawa entró en ella y se quedó mirando a Hanamichi. Un gesto de dolor recorrió el rostro de Hanamichi y se avanzó hasta que lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- Lo siento... Lo siento mucho -dijo Hanamichi.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? -dijo Rukawa respondiendo al abrazo.

- Si no te hubiese dicho que te quedases, no te hubiese hecho daño. -dijo Hanamichi con la voz medio rota- Lo siento.

- Si me hubiese ido quizás a corto plazo no me hubiese hecho nada, pero quizás a largo plazo hubiera sido peor -dijo Rukawa- No me arrepiento.

- Entonces, ¿por qué actúas tan distante? -dijo Hanamichi con cierta molestia.

- Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas con la cabeza y no sé cómo reaccionar aún -dijo Rukawa paseando la mano por la mejilla de Hanamichi- Sabes que esto no se me da bien.

- Kitsune tonto... -dijo Hanamichi con un deje de voz, aunque ya más tranquilo- ¿En serio te irás mañana?

- Sí. Tengo cosas que hacer y no podré ir al instituto. -dijo Rukawa. Hanamichi levantó la cabeza con preocupación. Rukawa esbozó una sonrisa dulce- No me voy a ir. Te lo prometo. No me he dejado abrir la cabeza para luego marcharme.

- ¿Me lo prometes? -dijo Hanamichi frunciendo el ceño, aún no muy convencido de lo que le estaba diciendo Rukawa.

- Te lo juro. -dijo Kaede firmemente.

- Más te vale que no faltes a esta promesa -dijo Hanamichi avanzándose y robando un beso de los labios de Rukawa.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAGH!!! LO SIENTOOOO!! NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOx! T.T... Joer es que hace casi un año. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad He tenido una inspiración divina para escribir fanfics de Kingdom Hearts, así que a eso me he dedicado durante todo este tiempo, lo lamento, de verdad Bueno, parece que ya se ha solucionado todo este tema del padre de Rukawa. Más de medio año... aaagh lo siento de verdad, lo siento muchísimo T_T!!!! Juro que no era mi intención tardar tanto. Bueno voy a dejar de poner tantos comentarios sobre lo que he tardado y lo que me arrepiento. Paso a comentar vuestros adorables review.**

_Elena, _ **jaja lo siento. Es que ahora escribo capítulos algo más cortos que normalmente. Jajaja la manera de convencer a Kaede es la mejor. La próxima guerra ha llegado! XD lo siento de verdad Y que sepas q me encanta ver tu review, que me sigues dsd el principio y estoy feliz que no me abandones ;_;**

_Nidia,___**Hola! Me alegra que te gustara. Siempre se hace "extraño" cuando lees el primer fanfic yaoi, pero si no te disgustó, mi amiga, creo que tú eres de las mías. XD El padre de Kaede es un poco bastante mucho muy malo xD Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

_Trinity17__**, **_**Hola! No pasa nada! Más vale tarde que nunca. Además yo tardé también mucho en actualizar, así que estamos empate :P Jajaja me alegra que te gustara el Lemmon ò.ó y espero que también te guste el capítulo. Nos vemos!**

_Naru-chan__**, **_**Holaa!!! Claro que lo continuo ò.ó Nah, el viejo asqueroso del padre de Rukawa le pegamos una patada si es necesario. Pues la verdad es que aún no tengo decidido el final, supongo que será feliz XD Gracias por las felicitaciones, me animan mucho n.n me alegra que guste mi fic. Saludos!!!**

**Ale y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
